It's Not Over Yet
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Steven suffers from PTSD after the latest battle with Homeworld, but has made progress in his recovery. However, things aren't going to be that easy for Steven as the fight if far from over. Third installment in the "War Is Hell" series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I now present the first chapter of this the third installment in the "War Is Hell" series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun awoke in Beach Universe. Steven Quartz Universe awoke, showered and dressed. He popped his now 20 milligram Paxil and sat down for breakfast. The four gems where there with him.

"How's that new dosage of medicine been?" asked Pearl, uneasy.

"It's been an improvement." answered Steven nonchalant.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear." said Pearl relieved.

"Geez Pearl, is it really that big a deal?" asked Bismuth surprised.

"That medicine helps keep Steven safe." answered Pearl.

"I've been out for five thousand years so I'll believe you." shrugged Bismuth.

"Aquamarine hasn't been around and that'll help you." mused Amethyst.

"It has." agreed Steven happily.

"I'm surprised Aquamarine left her ship." admitted Pearl.

"Our ship know." pointed out Amethyst.

"She was so surprised she must have forgotten about it in her haste." explained Topaz.

"She didn't expect you punching her in the face!" laughed Bismuth.

"Yeah." agreed Topaz grinning.

Topaz looked at her hand.

"I'd do it again." stated Topaz.

"Yeah!" cried Amethyst enthusiastically.

"Where do you think Aquamarine is?" asked Steven worried.

"She is not bothering us so for the time being we will wait and see." answered Garnet.

"Are you sure we should be chasing her?" asked Steven.

"No." answered Garnet.

"Okay." relented Steven.

"We'll be fine." said Pearl soothingly.

"Yeah." agreed Steven accepting.

"So Steven, you and Connie seem to be doing well." said Pearl happily.

"I've never had a girlfriend before." noted Steven blushing.

"You're great together." said Garnet warmly.

The door opened with Lapis and Peridot entering.

"Hello!" called Peridot.

"Hello." replied Steven and the gems.

Lapis and Peridot walked over to the table.

"What's up?" asked Lapis nonchalant.

"Just talking about Steven and his girlfriend." answered Amethyst teasingly.

"I know that." chuckled Lapis.

Lapis knelt down and kissed Peridot on the forehead.

"So cute." said Garnet smiling.

Peridot took a moment to clear her throat.

"Yes." agreed Peridot.

"So...nothing from Aquamarine?" asked Lapis.

"Nope." answered Bismuth.

"She's afraid of us!" declared Perdiot.

"Can we please change the subject." requested Steven upset.

"No problem." said Lapis quickly.

"Yeah." said Peridot.

Steven finished breakfast and went outside to wait for Connie.

"Are you sure it's a good idea not to hunt for Aquamarine?" asked Lapis concerned.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"What if she gets too far away?" asked Topaz concerned.

"She's not that far away. I don't know when she'll return, but she will." answered Garnet.

"So, we can wait and do nothing." said Pearl.

"For now, the answer is yes." confirmed Garnet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie and Steven walked along the boardwalk. They found many of the stores surprisingly closed. The two held hands and Steven stayed close by Connie's side. In town, they found a large group gathered. They recognized Mr. Smiley, Jamie, Lars, Lars' parents, Sadie, her mother, the Fryman family, the Pizza family, Onion, Sour Cream, Vidalia, Suitcase Sam and other town residents. Buck Dewey was next to his friends.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

"My dad is giving a speech." answered Buck.

Buck looked at the two.

"Nice necklace Connie." said Buck.

"Thanks." replied Connie.

"It looks good on you girl!" declared Jenny.

"My mom gave it to me." revealed Connie.

"Cool." replied Sour Cream.

"Hey guys." said Sadie.

Sadie and Lars walked over.

"Hi Sadie. Hi Lars." said Steven.

Lars huffed.

"How are you Lars?" asked Steven.

"I'm cool." answered Lars bothered.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven concerned.

"Nothing." answered Lars defensively.

"How are you Sadie?" asked Connie.

"Bored. I feel like my life is in a rut." answered Sadie flatly.

"That stinks." said Buck sympathetically.

"Maybe she could help with our band." proposed Sour Cream.

"Yeah. You should totally help us." agreed Jenny.

"Sadie is a good singer." revealed Steven.

Buck Dewey nodded his head.

"We'll work something out." said Buck.

Mayor Dewey stepped up.

"Now, I am aware of some concern." began Mayor Dewey.

"We're constantly being attacked!' exclaimed Kofi.

"First, we had some alien army invaded leading to an all out battle on the beach!" continued Jamie.

"The that fairy thing kept attacking!" cried Mr. Smiley.

"Not to mention the effect it's had on the citizens of Beach City!: declared Mr. Fryman.

Steven flinched a bit, knowing Mr. Fryman was referring to him.

"I know none of us expected this." said Mayor Dewey.

"This has been happening for years!" cried Vidalia.

Mayor Dewey gulped.

"Well..." began Mayor Dewey.

"What are you going to do?!" asked Barb Miller.

"Um..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

"Do you have a plan?!" asked Mr. Smiley.

"Of course." answered Mayor Dewey confidently.

"What is it?" asked Kiki.

Mayor Dewey paused like a deer in the headlights.

"He doesn't have a plan!" cried Jamie amazed.

"What kind of mayor doesn't have an emergency plan?" asked Vidalia accusingly.

Mayor Dewey gulped anxiously.

Onion gave Mayor Dewey a very unsettling glance.

"I..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey began sweating profusely.

"We're waiting!" called Mr. Fryman angrily.

"They're turning into a mob." warned Connie.

Connie jumped forward.

"It's not Mayor Dewey's fault. He has no control over this." said Connie.

"Oh good." whispered Mayor Dewey

"He still needs to be prepared!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley.

"His job to protect us!" cried Peedee.

The crowd continued on this when a whistle interrupted things.

"Mayor Dewey is clearly unprepared and I think it is time for a change!" cried Nanefua.

The other citizens voiced their agreement.

"No! Change is scary!" declared Mayor Dewey.

The citizens gave their Mayor an "are you serious" expression.

"Oh geez." sighed Connie.

"I think it's time for a new Mayor!" cried Nanefua.

The Beach City citizens voiced their agreement.

"I accept." stated Ronaldo.

Ronaldo received dead silence.

"Fine! Live with your heads in the ground sheeple!" cried Ronaldo.

"I say Nanefua should be mayor!" declared Barbra Miller.

"I second it!" cried Vidalia.

"Nanefua! Nanefua! Nanefua!" chanted the people.

No! No No! Mayor Dewey! Mayor Dewey! Mayor Dewey!" cried the Mayor.

The citizens left with Nanefua chanting her name.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I guess." answered Mayor Dewey flatly.

"We don't blame you." noted Steven.

"I know." replied Mayor Dewey, with a faint smile.

"So, what's going on exactly?" asked Steven.

"My citizens think I'm letting them down and they're out for blood." answered Mayor Dewey.

"It's not like they're a lynch mob." noted Connie.

"Maybe Onion." shrugged Steven.

"Good point." admitted Connie.

"What can I do?" asked Mayor Dewey worried.

"What does it take to challenge for Mayor?" asked Connie.

"You need to pass a certain number of supporters." answered Mayor Dewey.

"It seems like Nanefua has that." mused Steven concerned.

"You'll have time until the election." shrugged Connie optimistic.

"The City Council can call a snap election." revealed Mayor Dewey.

"But, it's possible they won't." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head agreeing.

"If Nanefua has enough support then they are required to hold snap elections." sighed Mayor Dewey.

Connie and Steven shared glances.

"What am i going to do?" asked Mayor Dewey worried.

"It'll be okay." answered Connie gently.

"I've been mayor for decades. I don't know how to do anything else." explained Mayor Dewey.

"Oh boy." said Connie gently.

Mayor Dewey began to sweat again.

"We can help you." offered Steven.

"Yeah. We're do everything we can to help your re-election campaign." agreed Connie.

"You mean it?" asked Mayor Dewey hopeful.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

"Of course." added Steven.

"Thank you so much!" declared Mayor Dewey.

The mayor hopped into his van and left.

"Think we can do this?" asked Steven unsure.

Connie smiled confidently.

"Sure." answered Connie.

* * *

The two then relaxed for a while before it was time to part. They shared a kiss before they had to part. Lion took Connie back home. Steven went back home where they gems where. One there, Steven recounted his day with Connie. Of course, he talked about his promise to Mayor Dewey.

"So, how are you going to help him?" asked Amethyst.

"Don't know." answered Steven flatly.

"I don't know. I find that man to be creepy." admitted Pearl.

"Is it because he likes you?" asked Amethyst teasingly.

Pearl made a disgusted grunt.

"Garnet, you three have been around for centuries. I was hoping you could help me." said Steven hopeful.

"Sorry, but we are exactly knowledged enough to help you." admitted Garnet disappointed.

"We stayed out of human affairs as much as possible." added Pearl.

"I understand." said Steven.

"Are you upset?" asked Amethyst concerned.

"I've got Connie." answered Steven.

"Sorry, but I was bubbled." said Bismuth.

"And I just got her." said Topaz.

"Plus, Lapis was trapped in the mirror and Peridot is new too." noted Amethyst.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I can do this." said Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. This takes place during that whole Connie and Steven mini-arc after he got back. I know Mayor Dewey facing Nanefua was later, but, I've moved it up because things will pick up soon. Next time, the election. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter to of this story. Here, Steven and Connie help Mayor Dewey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke and started a new day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. He then sat down and had breakfast. After Steven waited and soon Connie arrived. The two walked up the stairs to his bed and planned.

"So...what we going to do?" asked Steven unsure.

"We need to restore confidence in Mayor Dewey." answered Connie.

"How do we do that?" asked Steven.

"It's easier said than done." admitted Connie.

Steven frowned at this.

"I don't have any experience in this." noted Steven worried.

"Neither do I." confessed Connie.

Steven balled his fists which Connie noticed.

"But, I do take political science classes in school." said Connie.

Steven un-balled his fists and smiled softly.

" _That's a relief._ " thought Connie.

"So...what do we do?" asked Steven.

Connie thought for a moment.

"If we back up Mayor Dewey then maybe that will help." proposed Connie.

"How?" asked Steven unsure.

"We are the defenders of Beach City and all of Earth. Maybe, we can use that to boost Dewey." proposed Connie.

Steven thought this over.

"That could work." said Steven optimistic.

Connie rubbed her chin.

"Could we get the gems to help?" asked Connie.

"I don't think they're interested." answered Steven.

"Plus, I don't think Pearl exactly likes Mayor Dewey." added Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

The two giggled.

"It's nice having such an easy challenge." admitted Connie.

"No invasions." began Steven.

"No battles." continued Connie.

"No life or death." concluded Steven flatly.

"Just nice and easy." said Connie.

Steven solemnly nodded his head.

"Things will be normal." chuckled Connie.

Steven sadly shook his head.

"Things can never go back to normal." stated Steven solemnly.

Connie rubbed her arm.

"Hey, let's stay optimistic." proposed Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Connie let out an inward sigh.

"It is nice having a battle so...easy." admitted Steven, with a faint smile.

"Let's enjoy this nice time we have." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you say we do something together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Connie.

Steven visible smiled at this.

"That sounds like a great idea." answered Steven.

Steven scratched his nose.

"But, what do we do?" asked Steven unsure.

Connie rubbed her chin in thought.

"We can figure that out later." answered Connie.

"That's fine." replied Steven.

"I'm glad you're okay." admitted Connie.

Steven smiled faintly.

"Thanks to you." shrugged Steven.

* * *

The two shared a kiss. They then headed out and made their way to city hall. Inside, Mayor Dewey was anxiously pacing in front of a large wall of paper. Steven and Connie both entered. Mayor Dewey stopped and chuckled happily upon seeing them. He had them close the door behind them. Steven and Connie shared awkward glance as they looked at the situation upon them.

"I'm so glad to see you here." said Mayor Dewey relieved.

"What's this?" asked Connie.

"A mapped out detail of all of the issues I face." answered Mayor Dewey.

"Your staff must really have put in work." replied Connie amazed.

Mayor Dewey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, my son Buck is the one who helped me." admitted Mayor Dewey.

"What about your staff?" asked Steven surprised.

"They don't seem to have much confidence in me either." answered Mayor Dewey flatly.

"Hey. We'll help you." said Connie determinedly.

"As noted, most people seem to have lost confidence in me." began Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor frowned.

"But, there are others." noted the Mayor.

"What's the finical mismanagement charge?" asked Connie.

"I invested money in a large ice cream installment." answered Mayor Dewey.

"Oh yeah. Then Lars melted it after Sadie and I gave him a super hot donut because he faked a back injury." stated Steven.

"Not my best idea." sighed Mayor Dewey.

"We all make mistakes." replied Connie.

"The City Council was trying to oust me before Nanefua challenge me." revealed Mayor Dewey sadly.

"We can help rally support." said Steven.

"An opinion poll was held asking who people would vote for." stated Mayor Dewey.

"How many people where voting for you?" asked Connie.

"Only me." answered Mayor Dewey solemnly.

"Even my dad isn't voting for you?" asked Steven surprised.

"Mr. Universe is undecided." answered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe it got this far." sighed Mayor Dewey sadly.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up." said Connie.

"I didn't ask for this." said Mayor Dewey.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie surprised.

"I never asked to be mayor." answered Mayor Dewey.

"But, you ran and got elected." noted Steven confused.

"Beach City was founded by a Dewey and ever since we've run it. As a Dewey, I felt like I had no choice but to run for Mayor." explained Mayor Dewey.

Steven and Connie's eyes shot open in surprise.

"I had no idea." said Steven surprised.

"A Dewey has been mayor since Beach City founded." noted Mayor Dewey.

"What about Buck?" asked Connie.

"I know Buck has no interest in running for mayor." answered Mayor Dewey.

"If you don't want to be mayor, then resign." shrugged Steven.

"I can't. No Dewey has ever resigned." said Mayor Dewey flatly.

Dewey rubbed his eyes.

"I've never had a challenger before." admitted Mayor Dewey.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember anyone running against you." mused Steven.

"I've always run unopposed." said Mayor Dewey.

"Don't worry. You'll win." said Connie.

"Really?" asked Dewey hopeful.

"Sure." answered Steven.

"We'll put out a campaign making sure everyone knows you're a competent, capable mayor. Once we re-establish confidence in you, you're totally get re-elected." explained Connie.

"Totally." agreed Steven.

Mayor Dewey smiled.

"Thanks." sighed Mayor Dewey.

* * *

The group began their campaigning. However, it proved very difficult to repair the negative image that haunted Mayor Dewey. To make matters worse, Nanefua was doing so well a landslide victory for her was looking like a possibility. Connie and Steven talked to Jenny and Kiki when Nanefua entered. She issued a challenge for a public debate which Connie and Steven agreed to. The debate occurred on the beach a few days later.

"I don't know if I could do this." said Mayor Dewey worried.

"It's okay Mr. Mayor." replied Connie.

"We'll try and help you." added Steven.

Mayor Dewey smiled.

"Thanks kids." said Mayor Dewey.

Mr. Smiley took the stage.

"Thank you Beach City residences. I will be the moderator of this first Beach City mayoral debate." said Mr. Smiley.

The crowd applauded this.

"It looks like most of Beach City is here." mused Steven.

"First, the challenger Nanefua Pizza." said Mayor Smiley.

Nanefua took the stage to cheers.

"And, the incumbent Mayor William Dewey." said Mr. Smiley.

Mayor Dewey came out to dead silence.

"That's not good." muttered Connie.

"Mayor Dewey, you're opening statement." requested Mr. Smiley.

Mayor Dewey gulped.

"I...hello...so...it's nice to see you all...um..." began Mayor Dewey.

The crowd remained dead silent.

"I've been mayor for many years." noted Mayor Dewey.

"And we've attacked by aliens non-stop!" called Mr. Fryman.

"Not to mention losing the ocean!" added Jamie.

Mayor Dewey stammered.

"Um, your time is up." noted Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey sighed in defeat.

"Nanefua, your opening statement." said Mayor Dewey.

"Citizens of Beach City. For too long we have dealt with a mayoralty that has been unprepared for the trouble we have been facing. From alien invasions to the loss of the ocean to investing the city's money into a giant bowl of ice cream that he didn't expect to melt. Mayor Dewey has been caught off guard. This is unacceptable." said Nanefua.

The citizens agreed with her.

"We've seen one of our struggle with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to the recent battle." said Nanefua.

Steven felt his heart ache.

"Mayor Dewey has let us all down." said Nanefua.

The citizens cheered.

" _We're screwed._ " thought Connie.

Mayor Dewey calmly composed himself.

"I've learned a lot as mayor. More than Nanefua." began Mayor Dewey.

The mayor took a moment.

"When you're the mayor, everything is your fault." noted Mayor Dewey sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Steven confused.

"When there's an alien invasion it's the mayor's fault. When the boardwalk has termites it's the mayor's fault. When the mayor crashes his mayor mobile into the power grid it's the mayor's fault." continued Mayor Dewey.

The mayor took a moment to sadly chuckle.

"We need to stop this division. We need to unite. We need to put Beach City above finger pointing and politics." said Mayor Dewey.

The mayor got an ovation from the crowd.

"He could do it." said Connie amazed.

"Mayor Dewey is right." admitted Nanefua.

Nanefua took a moment.

"I have been guilty of point my finger at the Mayor and that has gotten us nowhere. So now, I will hold out my hands for all of you. For us all to come together." said Nanefua.

Mayor Dewey took this in.

"Beach City needs a mayor who can unite the people...and that is Nanefua.

Everyone gasped at this.

"I'll help you transition." offered Mayor Dewey.

The mayor walked away.

"What are you doing?!" asked Steven surprised.

"Everyone was supporting you." added Connie.

"I need to do what is best for Beach City and that is to let Nanefua be the mayor." explained Dewey.

"What about no Dewey has ever resigned?" asked Steven.

"I did the right thing." answered Dewey.

"I guess that makes sense." admitted Connie.

"I never wanted to be mayor and now I'm free." said Dewey relieved.

Dewey walked away.

"Lucky guy, he gets to be free." whispered Steven.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie.

The two held hands.

"With you, I am." answered Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So Mayor Dewey has resigned and Nanefua is mayor. Next time, Sadie hangs out with the Cool Kids. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here, Steven and Sadie hang out with the Cool Kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Sadie Miller was hanging outside her house. She was going to hang with the Cool Kids, but Sadie was waiting for Steven who was joining her. Finally, Steven came over with a faint smile on his face.

"Hey Steven" called Sadie.

"Hello." replied Steven.

The half-human/half-gem reached the blonde girl.

"You ready to go?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Sadie nonchalant.

The two heard leaves rustling.

"Who's there?" asked Sadie firmly.

Lars Barriga stumbled out of darkness.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steven confused.

Lars' eyes darted back and forth.

"Oh...I...was in the area." answered Lars, clearly lying.

"While hiding." replied Sadie skeptically.

"Yeah." said Lars.

Lars cleared his throat.

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked Lars, trying to be composed.

"We're gonna hang out with Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny." answered Steven.

"Oh, well I've got nothing to do." noted Lars.

"You wanna join us?" asked Steven.

"Sure!" answered Lars excited.

Lars shook her head.

"I mean, that's fine." shrugged Lars, again trying to be composed.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." said Lars excited.

* * *

The three left and made their way to Sour Cream's residence. The Pizza family where using their house to transition Nanefua into her new role as mayor while Buck had moved out of his old home (into a smaller house) due to his father resigning as mayor. Steven knocked and Sour Cream answered. The trio followed Sour Cream into the living room where Jenny and Buck where. Pizza and soda where laid out.

"Hey." said Buck.

"Help yourselves guys." said Jenny.

The three sat down getting pizza and soda.

"What's up?" asked Jenny.

"Not much." answered Sadie casually.

"I'm okay." answered Steven softly.

"You seem to be doing better." noted Buck relieved.

"I do." confirmed Steven.

"If you never need people to chill then you look us up." offered Jenny.

"Thanks." said Steven gratefully.

"Buck! Mayor!" exclaimed Lars, out of nowhere.

Everyone gave Lars confused.

"I think Lars is asking how your father is doing now that he's not mayor anymore." explained Sadie.

Lars nodded in confirmation.

"He's doing better. Thanks for asking." answered Buck.

Lars let out a sigh.

"Steven, didn't you and your guardians perform at Beach-A-Palooza?" asked Sour Cream.

"Oh yeah. Of course, that was after I tried cloning myself." replied Steven.

Steven chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That didn't work out too well." admitted Steven blushing.

"We where thinking of starting a band." revealed Sour Cream.

Jenny snapped her finger.

"Oh yeah, Steven's dad was a musician." said Jenny excited.

"Well, I'm kinda of busy." said Steven mournfully.

"We understand." replied Buck disappointed.

Steven noticed the three seemed disappointed.

"But, Sadie can sing." noted Steven.

Sadie blinked then waved her hands.

"No! I really can't!" declared Sadie.

"Yeah you can. I heard you." noted Steven confused

"Steven, I really cannot." said Sadie, through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want to!" cried Lars.

"Why?" asked Steven confused.

"I'm embarrassed." noted Sadie.

"I can sing!" declared Lars enthusiastic.

"Let's hear it." said Buck.

Lars gulped nervously.

"Right now?" asked Lars nervously.

"Yes." answered Sour Cream.

Lars began to stammer.

"Come on Lars!" exclaimed Steven.

"You can do it." added Sadie supportive.

Lars gulped worried then began to sing off-key.

 _I can't help it if I make a scene_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_

 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic_

 _When I pose they scream and_

 _when I joke they laugh_

 _I've got a, pair of eyes_

 _that their getting lost in_

 _They're hypnotized by my_

 _way of walking_

 _I've got them dazzled like_

 _a stage magician_

 _When I point they look and_

 _when I talk they listen  
_

It was at this point Lars trailed off.

"So...what do you think?" asked Lars nervously.

Nobody answered.

"Um..." stammered Lars.

Lars' eyes quickly darted around.

"I'm gonna get pizza." said Lars.

Lars turned around, but jumped as he was a snake slithering on the box.

"Ahh!" cried Lars, freaked out.

Sour Cream casually stood up.

"Onion! Your snake is here!" called Sour Cream.

Sour Cream took the opportunity to refill his soda.

"Sorry. My little brother sometimes lets his pet snake out." explained Sour Cream.

"It's fine." sighed Lars.

Lars shook his head and suddenly saw Onion before him.

"Oh geez!" cried Lars.

Lars jumped back bumping into Sour Cream. Onion took his snake and left.

"Yeah. He can do that." stated Steven.

Steven looked over and noticed Sadie had a worried look on her face.

"Lars." said Sadie concerned.

A confused Lars turned around and realized he knocked Sour Cream's soda back into him.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Lars.

Lars grabbed a bunch of napkins.

"Let me help you." said Lars.

Lars desperately attempted to clean Sour Cream off.

"Stop." requested Sour Cream.

Lars froze then turned and ran off.

"I was just going to tell him I can change my shirt." noted Sour Cream.

Steven got up and went outside. He found Lars in the front yard talking to himself.

"I'm so stupid." spat Lars.

Steven walked up to Lars who continued to rant.

"Hi Lars." said Steven.

Lars jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that!" declared Lars.

Lars sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Whatever." said Lars flatly.

Lars turned and sat do.

"Do whatever you want." said Lars sadly.

Steven sat down next to Lars.

"Lars, what's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I looked like a total ass in front of Sour Cream!" answered Lars frustrated.

"It wasn't that big a deal." noted Steven.

"That isn't the point." replied Lars depressed.

"Tell me why." requested Steven.

Lars chuckled sadly.

"I've been dealing with a lot lately...so I'm here for you." said Steven gently.

Lars smiled a bit.

"I've always tried to impress the Cool Kids, but I've always looked like an ass." began Lars.

"So I've noticed." mused Steven.

"Then you've came in and got accepted right away." continued Lars.

Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"It's so frustrating. I've tried and tried to get in good with them, but I always look stupid!" cried Lars.

Lars slammed his fist on the ground.

"I'm such an idiot!" cried Lars angrily.

"Hey, don't say that." stated Steven.

Lars sadly hung his head.

"Lars, why are you so determined for them the accept you?" asked Steven confused.

"I guess I'm just a poser." shrugged Lars.

Lars let out a sad chuckle.

"Here you are going to crazy adventures and fighting life or death battles while I'm here...just...here." mused Lars.

"There are times I'd love nothing more than a normal life." admitted Steven.

"Is that because of..." began Lars.

Lars trailed off, unable to finish.

"It's been before that." revealed Steven.

Silence followed this.

"I've always been a cowardly loser." bemoaned Lars.

"That's not true!" declared Steven.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars punched the ground.

"It's okay to feel afraid." said Steven.

Lars mulled this over.

"That's good advice." said Lars.

"Thank the gems." replied Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"Steven, I'm sorry." said Lars.

"For what?" asked Steven.

"All the times I was a jerk." answered Lars guilty.

"It's cool." shrugged Steven.

"No it isn't!" declared Lars.

Steven was surprised by this outburst.

"You've always been so nice and caring, but whenever you show that to me I'm a jerk in response!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe that's why the Cool Kids always hang with you." realized Lars.

Lars thought for a moment then began walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Steven confused.

"I need to go home and think." answered Lars solemnly.

Steven watched Lars leave then returned inside.

"Where's Lars?" asked Sadie concerned.

"We talked for a bit and he went home to think." answered Steven.

"Is he okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"I think so." answered Steven.

Sadie let out a huge sigh of relief at this.

"Well, Sadie has big news." revealed Jenny.

"It's nothing." replied Sadie blushing.

"I'd say it is." noted Buck.

"Yeah." agreed Sour Cream.

"Tell me." requested Steven.

"They want me in their band." revealed Sadie.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I really enjoyed writing the scene with Lars and Steven so I hope you liked reading it. Next time, Sadie joins the Cool Kids' band plus some more of Lars. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, Sadie and Steven hang with the Cool Kids plus more with Lars.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been a few days since the night with the Cool Kids. Today, Steven and Sadie where going to hang out with them at the Miller residence. Steven went to the Miller home and Sadie let him in. The two went to the living room.

"So, when are the Cool Kids coming?" asked Steven. 

Steven sat on the Miller's couch.

"Any moment now." answered Sadie.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"How's Lars doing?" asked Steven.

Sadie visible winced at this.

"He's been quiet." answered Sadie flatly.

"Oh." replied Steven unsure.

"He comes in and works without saying much then leaves." explained Sadie.

"Damn." sighed Steven.

"What exactly did you and Lars talk about?" asked Sadie.

"It wouldn't be right to say." answered Steven.

Steven chuckled.

"That's...something I've learned recently." added Steven.

"I understand." said Sadie accepting.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"How are you Steven?" asked Sadie sympathetically.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"You haven't been anxious or worried?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah, but it's been better since Aquamarine fled." answered Steven.

"That's great to here." replied Sadie happily.

A knock came on the door.

"That must be the others." said Sadie.

It was the Cool Kids and the group headed to the basement.

"This is cool." said Jenny.

"Thanks." said Sadie.

The Cool Kids set up their equipment.

"You ready?" asked Buck Dewey.

"I guess." answered Sadie.

"You'll do great." said Sour Cream.

Sadie rubbed left arm with her right hand.

"But, can we just relax first." suggested Sadie.

"Sure." replied Sour Cream.

"Fine by me." said Buck.

"No problem." shrugged Jenny.

The five relaxed.

"How's the Big Donut?" asked Sour Cream.

"It's okay." answered Sadie nonchalant.

"That's cool." said Buck.

"Buck, how's your dad's job hunt going?" asked Jenny.

"Not good. It's like he's lost." answered Buck.

"Maybe I can get him work at The Big Donut." proposed Sadie.

"He could do that." mused Buck.

"I'd be happy to do it." said Sadie.

"You're a cool cat." said Buck.

Sadie blushed at this.

"Steven, how are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"That's good to hear." sighed Jenny relieved.

"I could never imagine doing the stuff you do." noted Sour Cream impressed.

"You're a brave dude." stated Buck.

"It's just what I do." said Steven blushing.

"You're risking your life all the time facing death in the eye. That takes balls." said Sour Cream.

The Cool Kids shared concerned looks.

"Steven, can I ask you something...difficult?" asked Jenny cautiously.

"I guess." answered Steven unsure.

"Are you okay...after killing someone?" asked Jenny carefully.

Steven winced at this.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" declared Jenny.

Steven shook his head.

"I understand." said Steven softly.

Steven needed a minute before continuing.

"It's...hard. That hangs over my head." said Steven.

Steven felt his heart start racing.

"I shouldn't have said anything." said Jenny regretfully.

"Like I said, I get why you would be curious." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed his hands together.

"Let's get focused on music!" declared Steven uneasy.

The Cool Kids and Sadie shared worried glances.

"Steve, do you need your medicine?" asked Sadie worried.

"I took my medicine before already." answered Steven reassuringly.

"Okay." said Sour Cream unsure.

"If you say so." added Buck.

The Cool Kids set up their equipment.

"You ready?" asked Jenny.

"As I'll ever be." answered Sadie.

"I'm going to the bathroom." said Steven.

Steven ran up and went to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face. He looked down at the sink.

"It's okay Steven. Stay calm." said Steven.

Steven took deep breaths.

 _"Are you okay...after killing someone?" asked Jenny carefully.  
_

Steven shook his head.

"Jenny even regretted this." noted Steven.

Steven sighed.

 _Steven turned to see the Jasper._

 _"I thought you wanted to protect your comrades." said the Jasper, showing Pearl's gem._

 _"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven._

 _"No." replied the Jasper._

 _Steven got to his knee and placed his hand down on the handle of the sword._

 _"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven more forcefully._

 _"If you want this defect, you'll have to take it by force." said the Jasper._

 _The Jasper squeezed Pearl's gem cracking it._

 _"Oops." laughed the Jasper with faux worry._

 _The Jasper squeezed harder causing Pearl's gem to crack further._

 _"I'm going to make you watch as I shatter your Pearl." said the Jasper._

 _"No!" cried Steven._

 _Steven jumped up and thrust his sword. It all happened in a flash and ended with a distinct breaking noise. He looked down and realized his sword had split the Jasper's gem in half. The Jasper's physical form was destroyed as her shattered gem fell to the ground._

Steven violently shook his head.

"I need to go." said Steven.

Steven looked up and was horrified to see the Jasper he killed looking back at him.

"You killed me." said the Jasper eerily.

"No!" cried Steven.

* * *

Steven ran off and went home. Once he got home, Steven crawled under his bed and claimed he had a stomach ache. This got the gems to give him some space. The next day, Steven was feeling better and his medicine helped. Steven decided to go to The Big Donut and talk with Sadie to explain what happened. Lars was behind the countrer with a weary expression on his face. Sadie emerged from the back when she heard the door open.

"Steven, what happened yesterday?" asked Sadie confused.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I wasn't feeling good." answered Steven.

"Is it because of what Jenny asked?" asked Sadie worried.

"Yeah." admitted Steven flatly.

"Sadie mentioned that." noted Lars flatly.

Steven rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Don't tell Jenny. I don't want her to feel bad." requested Steven.

"No problem." replied Sadie.

Sadie smiled gently.

"That's so selfless of you." said Sadie.

"No. It's fine. Really." said Steven.

"No, she's right. You're always helping others." said Lars.

"It's nothing. I'm just being decent." said Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"I'm no hero." said Steven.

"The shit you do is pretty heroic." shrugged Lars.

"No!" cried Steven distressed.

Sadie ran around the counter.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

Steven took deep breaths.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." said Steven.

"Steven took a moment to compose himself.

"Can, we change the subject?" asked Steven.

"Sure." answered Sadie understandingly.

Steven smiled gratefully.

"So, how was your performing with Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream?" asked Steven.

"They want me to join their band." answered Sadie.

"What?!" asked Lars surprised.

"I wish I could have heard that." said Steven.

"Well, it's not like I can do it." shrugged Sadie.

"Why not?" asked Steven.

"I'm too busy with work." answered Sadie.

Lars thought for a moment.

"Do it." stated Lars.

"But, what about work?" asked Sadie.

"I'll take up the shifts." answered Lars.

"Didn't you say you where going to try and get Buck's dad a job." noted Steven.

"That is true." mused Sadie.

"Don't let this chance slip away." said Lars.

"I...will. Thank you." said Sadie surprised.

"Wow Lars, that is so cool of you." said Steven impressed.

"I'm just doing the right thing." shrugged Lars nonchalant.

"I like this new side of you." said Sadie.

'Lars, is this because of our talk?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. I'm trying to be less of a tool." answered Lars.

"Talk?" asked Sadie confused.

"After he bumped into Sour Cream." explained Steven.

"Well Lars, that is real mature of you." said Sadie.

"Thanks." replied Lars.

Lars and Sadie both blushed.

" _They're so good together._ " thought Steven warmly.

* * *

Steven stayed with them a bit longer. Eventually, Steven then returned home. He spent his time with the Gems until night came. Finally, it was time for diner and Steven sat down to eat. The gems sat down to spend time with him.

"So, how was your day?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Steven nonchalant.

"I noticed you went to the doughnut shop." noted Steven.

"I talked with them for a bit." shrugged Steven.

"Where are the doughnuts?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh. I didn't get any." answered Steven.

"Oh man." sighed Amethyst.

"Does that have any reason with you not feeling well yesterday?" asked Garnet interested.

"Kinda." answered Steven upset.

Steven shook his head.

"I...don't want to talk about it." said Steven distressed.

The gems shared glances.

"No problem." said Garnet.

"We completely understand." said Pearl.

"It's cool." agreed Amethyst.

" _I'm so glad I'm meeting Doctor Trudeau tomorrow._ " thought Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I've gotten this out of the way and we're ready to get on with the real meat of things now. Next time, Steven meets with Doctor Trudeau and we begin with our first big arc. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here, Steven meets with Doctor Trudeau and we start with the first major arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Steven woke up, showered, dressed, took his medicine and ate breakfast. He then went outside and waited. His father Greg arrived and drove him to his meeting. Steven arrived, checked in and wait. Doctor Trudeau took him in to the office.

"Nice to see you." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven laid on the couch.

"How's it been?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven took a deep breath,

"Mostly okay." answered Steven. 

"Tell me what happened." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"I was hanging out with friends and one asked me about what happened...that day." answered Steven.

"How'd you handle it?" asked Doctor Trudeau worried.

"It was tough and it's been nagging me." answered Steven.

"How bad is it?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"It's been...manageable." answered Steven.

"That's good." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"It's still hurt me." noted Steven sadly.

"Have you had any...negative thoughts?" asked Doctor Trudeau concerned.

"You mean...suicidal." answered Steven.

"Yes." confirmed Doctor Trudeau.

"It was depression, but not that bad." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven nodded his head.

"I felt guilty about Jenny...the one who asked." confessed Steven.

"Why?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I hope she doesn't blame herself for me getting upset." answered Steven.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven flatly.

Doctor Trudeau rubbed his chin.

"I had a friend send her a message." said Steven.

"Have you heard back?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"I should be okay." added Steven hopeful.

"Maybe you should talk to her yourself." proposed Doctor Trudeau.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

"Anything else bothering you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I've been so pre-occupied with the incident with the gems from Home World that nothing else has crossed my mind." explained Steven.

"Have you ever been there?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"No." answered Steven.

Steven bit her lower lip.

"Maybe I shouldn't considering my mom." added Steven.

"I take it things wouldn't go well." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"I'd probably be killed." laughed Steven sadly.

"Then you definitely shouldn't go." stated Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." replied Steven.

Steven tapped his right knee.

"I do want to see what it's like. I think Pearl might miss it...sometimes." confessed Steven.

"How bad does she miss it?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"She would never turn against us if that's what you're asking." answered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau smiled a bit.

"Good to hear that." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven looked at the ceiling.

"I would like to see Home World." admitted Steven.

"That is where your mother is from." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"The others could never join me." said Steven coldly.

"It sounds like things would not turn out well if she did." said Doctor Trudeau.

"They'd be..." began Steven.

Steven's next word would have been "shattered" but, he was unable to say this word.

"Don't push yourself." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." said Steven.

Steven nervously scratched his right leg.

"I wish I could make up for what I did." confessed Steven.

"It doesn't sound like gems have family or anyone you could talk with." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Nope." said Steven softly.

Doctor Trudeau thought for a moment.

"I know it must be hard, but you cannot dwell on this." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"How do I get over this?" asked Steven.

"I am afraid that is not exactly easy." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven groaned.

"I know you don't want to hear that." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Nope." confirmed Steven.

"But, I can assure you these feelings are the correct response." said Doctor Trudeau.

"That's good." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"That actually makes me feel better." admitted Steven.

Doctor Trudeau smiled back.

"Good to hear." said Doctor Trudeau.

* * *

Steven and Doctor Trudeau continued talking until the meeting ended. The meeting became more casual after the heavier stuff was dealt with. Steven got his appointment for next time and left. Greg drove his son back to Beach City talking the way though Greg noted Steven seemed distracted. Steven got out at the car wash and walked the rest of the way home. Once there, Steven was surprised to see Lapis, Peridot, Topaz and Connie.

"Steven!" cried Lapis excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Steven.

Steven walked over to the.

"We decided to see you." answered Peridot.

"The three of us felt like it had been too long." added Topaz.

Steven reached the group and kissed Connie.

"I'm happy to see you here." stated Steven.

"How'd your meeting go?" asked Pearl curiously.

"Good." answered Steven.

"What did you talk about?" asked Amethyst.

"I talked about how things have gone." answered Steven.

"Did you talk about..." began Connie.

"I need to talk with Jenny." answered Steven.

"I talked to Sadie and she said things went well." noted Connie.

"Oh good." sighed Steven in relief.

"See, things are okay Steven." said Garnet.

"Yeah." mused Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"Pearl, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

Everyone was surprised by this.

"It's...I'm not sure how to describe it." answered Pearl uneasy.

"Garnet, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"I'd rather not talk about it." answered Garnet uncomfortable.

"Lapis, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"I...can't." answered Lapis distressed.

"Peridot, what is Home World like?" asked Steven.

"It's complicated." answered Lapis on edge.

Finally, Steven turned to Topaz.

"Topaz, what is Homeworld like?" asked Steven.

"Please stop this." requested Garnet.

"I just want a freaking answer!" exclaimed Steven frustrated.

"It's...ridged." said Lapis.

The others seemed to relent a bit.

"Home World doesn't have the same ideals of "democracy" that humans have." noted Pearl.

"There's a strict hierarchy and you cannot move up." added Garnet.

"Sounds like feudalism." mused Connie.

"You mean that systems humans used like a century ago?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Connie thought for a moment.

"Or the caste system in India." added Connie.

"That's a good way to put it." noted Pearl.

Pearl used her gem to project a pyramid.

"You're born into the level you will be a part of your entire life. As a Pearl, I am at the bottom." explained Pearl.

"Rubies are barely above Pearls while Sapphires are near the top." added Garnet.

"Why is Homeworld so against fusion?" asked Connie.

"They seen is as only a tool for war." answered Peridot.

"Why is that?" asked Amethyst interested.

"I'm not exactly sure." answered Garnet.

"What about fusions of different gems?" asked Steven.

"Strictly forbidden." answered Topaz flatly.

"Something I've wondered, how many gems can fuse at once?" asked Steven.

Topaz snapped her head.

"Good question." said Connie.

"I don't think there's a limit." answered Garnet.

"But Homeworld sees them as monsters." said Topaz stunned.

Pearl turned off the projection from her gem.

"Topaz, is there something you have to tell us?" asked Pearl.

"Before colonization of Earth, I was on Homeworld when rumors of a monster spread." began Topaz.

"I remember that. Blue Diamond sent out forces to hunt it down." noted Garnet.

"Those forces where Aquamarine and I on our first mission together." continued Topaz.

Topaz rubbed her left arm with her right arm.

"The "monster" was a multiple gem fusion and I met after Aquamarine and I split up to search." continued Topaz.

"But, I recall the rumors being proven false." said Pearl.

"As a fusion myself, I couldn't betray her. I lied to Aquamarine and we reported back nothing." concluded Topaz.

"What happened to her?" asked Steven worried.

"She's probably hiding on Homeworld." answered Topaz.

"If they fine her..." began Connie.

"She'll be shattered." noted Peridot grimly.

Steven clenched his fists.

"Then we have to save her." stated Steven.

"What?" asked Lapis concerned.

"We have to." said Steven.

"It's far too dangerous!" declared Pearl.

"If we leave here there and she's caught you know what will happen." said Steven.

"I forbid it!" exclaimed Pearl.

"I don't care if its dangerous! I need to do this!" cried Steven.

Pearl hung her head and sighed.

"You're just like your mother." noted Pearl, with a faint smile.

Pearl shook her head.

"Let's do this." said Pearl.

"I'd love to off Yellow Diamond again!" declared Peridot.

"I've always wanted to see Homeworld." shrugged Amethyst.

"If gems are in need then it's our duty to help them." said Garnet.

"But how are we gonna get there?" asked Amethyst.

"My ship is still at the Funland." answered Topaz.

"Then let's get ready." said Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The fusion Topaz was talking about is Fluorite and it's a call back to my earlier story called "Off Colors" though I don't know if these two are in the same universe. It was more of a nice reference that helped get the plot going. Next time, the Crystal Gems prepare for their rescue mission. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, the Crystal Gems prepare for their rescue mission.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Less than twenty-four hours prior the Crystal Gems discovered and dedicated themselves to rescuing Homeworld gems trapped and in danger of being shattered. Today, was the planning phase of their operation. Naturally; Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth where already home. Topaz, Peridot and Lapis arrived quickly after via the transporter. Finally, Connie arrived thanks to Lion. The group gathered around the couch to plan.

"Where do we begin?" asked Steven unsure.

"Probably with whose going." answered Connie.

"I'm going." said Steven.

"If you're going then I'm going." said Connie.

"I'll go too." said Pearl.

"I can't go back. It'll...be too difficult for me." said Bismuth.

"I can't go either. It's...too difficult for me as well." said Lapis.

"If Lapis isn't going then I'm staying here to keep her company!" declared Perdiot.

"So will I." said Garnet.

"But, won't you draw suspicion?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Not if we play the roles we where made for." answered Garnet.

"Like at the Human Zoo?" asked Steven.

"Exactly." answered Garnet.

"Sapphire could help us with Homeworld gems." noted Pearl.

"I will be a Sapphire returning from a visit to an outpost with my three bodyguards and personal Pearl." said Garnet.

"Am I one of the bodyguards?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"I'm guessing I'm the other." said Topaz.

"Correct. It is your ship after all." confirmed Garnet.

"What about Steven and I?" asked Connie.

"You two will have to stay on the ship." answered Garnet.

Steven gulped at this.

"But, what if something happens?" asked Steven worried.

"None of the visions of you joining us out of the ship...don't end well." answered Garnet solemnly.

Steven cringed at this.

"I understand." said Steven.

"Yeah. So do I." agreed Connie.

"So...what do we do?" asked Pearl worried.

"As gems we can easily walk around Homeworld." answered Garnet.

"But, how do we find them?" asked Amethyst.

"Topaz met this fusion before." answered Connie.

"They've had to go into hiding." noted Pearl.

"And I don't know where they are." said Topaz.

"They're probably in the Kindergarten." said Pearl.

Amethyst oohed at this.

"Most of my visions point us in that direction." added Garnet.

"This might not be so hard after all." mused Pearl.

"Well you three are doing this, we'll be relaxing here." said Peridot.

"Don't forgot Aquamarine is still out there." noted Bismuth.

"It did take all of us to beat her." added Lapis.

"It's called be optimistic." replied Peridot.

"Just don't underestimate Aquamarine." warned Topaz.

"So, do we go tomorrow?" asked Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

Amethyst jumped into the air.

"Let's do this!" declared Amethyst.

The others agreed.

"You ready Steven?" asked Connie.

"As long as I'm with you then I am." answered Steven.

* * *

The group spent the rest of their day together. Steven of course spent most of his time with Connie. Finally, it was getting late and Connie had to go home. Steven wasn't thrilled she had to go, but he understood. Steven walked Connie to the car wash and Greg gave her a ride home. Steven waited at the car wash when his dad left. On the way to the Maheshwaran residence, Connie referenced their upcoming mission to the amazement of Greg. After dropping Connie off, Greg returned to the car wash where Steven was.

"How's Connie?" asked Steven antsy.

Greg got out of his van.

"Fine." answered Greg wearily.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." said Steven relieved.

"You two are really close." noted Greg.

Steven blushed at this.

"It reminds me of myself and your mom." noted Greg.

"That's good." said Steven gently.

Greg took a moment and gulped.

"Steven, you're going to the gem Homeworld." said Greg.

Steven winced at this.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven softly.

"Connie mentioned it off-handed." revealed Greg.

"We have to do it!" declared Steven.

"Tell me what's going on." requested Greg.

"Okay." agreed Steven.

Steven explained the situation to his father.

"Wow." said Greg amazed.

Greg took a moment to comprehend this.

"I have to do this." stated Steven.

Greg nodded his head.

"You're just like your mom." said Greg.

"Pearl said the same thing." noted Steven.

The two shared a chuckle.

"You have Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst going with you." said Greg.

"Garnet will be Ruby and Sapphire." corrected Steven.

"Not to mention Topaz." recalled Greg.

"Dad, you can help keep an eye on Peridot, Lapis and Topaz?" asked Steven.

"No problem." answered Greg understanding.

Steven rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Dad...did mom tell you about Homeworld?" asked Greg.

"No." answered Greg.

Steven hung his head.

"Are you worried?" asked Greg.

"Yeah." answered Steven flatly.

Steven looked up toward the heavens.

"I'm going right into a foreign planet where everyone wants to kill me. It's tense." explained Steven.

"You're still going to go." mused Greg.

"I have to." stated Steven.

Steven sighed.

"Dad, don't forget about me." said Steven.

"Son..." began Greg worried.

"I'll be fine dad." said Steven.

"Then why did you say that?" asked Greg worried.

"Just feeling down a bit." answered Steven.

"Stub-ball, take your medicine with you." requested Greg.

"Sure dad." said Steven.

Steven and Greg hugged.

"I love you son." said Greg.

"I love you dad." said Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie had returned to her home. After this, Connie went to her room decided to bust out her homework. She especially wanted to get ahead since she'd be gone into space for an unknown length of time. Finally, dinner came and Connie went downstairs for dinner. She sat around the table with her parents. Connie served herself and ate while her parents talked about their days.

"So it turns out the kids got flatworms from swallowing frogs as apart of some stupid fraternity pledge." concluded Priyanka.

"Luckily, we know we don't have to worry about our Connie." sighed Doug relieved.

"So...how was your day?" asked Priyanka.

"Good." answered Connie.

Connie took a deep breath.

"I'm going to space." revealed Connie.

Connie's parents froze in space.

"I know this is shocking, but I need to." stated Connie.

"Let's talk about this." requested Doug surprised.

"Steven is going to the gem Homeworld and needs me there for support." said Connie.

"Why are you going there?" asked Priyanka unsure.

"Rescue mission to save gems." answered Connie.

"Are you certain that this is vital?" asked Priyanka.

"Yes." answered Connie.

"Honey..." began Doug.

Connie jumped out of her chair.

"I have to do it!" screamed Connie.

Priyanka and Doug shared a worried glance.

"I know this means a lot to you..." began Priyanka.

"Mom, I am doing this." stated Connie.

"Honey, we support you." said Doug.

Connie let out a sigh of relief.

"But..." began Doug.

Connie clenched her fists.

"We don't want you to get hurt." said Priyanka.

Connie shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about me." said Connie.

Priyanka shook her head.

"You're our daughter and we'll always worry about you." said Priyanka.

Connie smiled at this.

"Thanks mom." replied Connie.

"I know you've done all this training and have been on these adventures before." noted Doug.

"Exactly. I'm not a little girl." said Connie.

"No you aren't. You proved that at the hospital." admitted Priyanka.

"I can do this." said Connie.

"I don't know." replied Doug conflicted.

"Can you please step into the other room so we can talk." requested Priyanka.

"Yes mom." agreed Connie.

Connie left to the living room.

"What do you think?" asked Doug.

"I want to say no, but Connie has proven she can handle herself." noted Priyanka.

"I could never done the things she has." confessed Doug.

"Neither could I." sighed Priyanka.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Come in dear!" called Doug.

Connie returned to her parents.

"We've decided you can go." said Priyanka.

Doug nodded his head.

"We trust you will be safe." added Doug.

Connie hugged his parents excitedly.

"Thank you!" cried Connie.

* * *

Night fell in Delmarva. Steven Quartz Universe went to bed, but found himself unable to sleep. Instead, he rolled around in his bed back and forth. He sat up and walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge and rummaged through it. However, Amethyst had cleared out the fridge earlier leaving slim pickings. Steven pulled out a pickle and shut the door. Steven walked over to the couch, sat down and began chomping his pickle

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Bismuth.

Steven jumped in surprised.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to freak you out." said Bismuth worried.

Steven took a deep breath.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." said Steven.

Bismuth walked over and sat down next to Steven.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." confessed Steven.

"You can always back out." noted Bismuth.

"I have to do this." stated Steven.

"Don't push yourself into doing something." warned Bismuth.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

Steven took a chomp out of his pickle and swallowed it.

"I can't back down." said Steven.

Steven took another bite of pickle.

"I am a Crystal Gem." said Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Things are planned out and ready to go. Next time, the Crystal Gems take off. But, will someone else be joining them? Tune in to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, the Crystal Gems prepare to take off. However, they might have another member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the day of the take off. The Crystal gems where preparing everything needed. Mr. Smiley wasn't thrilled to find out about the alien spacecraft atop the carousal, but was relieved it would be moved. As the gems made their finally preparation, Steven went to The Big Donut for some to-go snacks. He found Sadie and the Cool Kids talking.

"Hey guys." said Steven meekly.

"Hey." said Buck Dewey.

"Sup." said Sour Cream.

Steven couldn't help but notice Jenny didn't say anything.

"I thought you where leaving this place to join your the band." noted Steven.

"It's my last day." revealed Sadie.

"Is Lars going to run this place alone?" asked Steven.

"Actually, we've already found a new employee." answered Sour Cream.

"My dad." added Buck.

As Steven took this in, he noticed Sadie motioning to Jenny.

"Jenny, I hope you don't blame yourself for the other day. It wasn't your fault." said Steven.

Jenny shook her head.

"Steven, I understand." said Jenny.

"Really?" asked Steven hopeful.

"Well, it was kinda bugging me." admitted Jenny.

Steven hung his head.

"But, talking like this helps." continued Jenny.

"I've noted that too." agreed Steven.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So...are things okay now?" asked Steven.

Jenny nodded her head.

"Of course." answered Jenny.

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey Steven." said Lars.

Lars emerged from the back.

"How are you doing?" asked Steven.

"Fine." answered Lars.

"Oh Steven, what's up?" asked Sadie.

Steven shook his head.

"I need a case of doughnuts." answered Sadie.

Steven looked over.

"I'll have some Boston creme, jelly, some coconut doughnuts, crullers, some glazed, some bear claws." said Steven.

Steven looked around.

"How about some Berliners?" asked Sadie.

"Sure." answered Steven.

Sadie filled out the order.

"That's a big order." noted Buck Dewey.

"You planning something?" asked Sour Cream.

"Sort of." answered Steven.

Steven explained the situation to them.

"Well, we hope everything turns out well." said Jenny.

Steven couldn't help but notice Lars remained stoically silent.

"We're going off in a little bit." noted Steven.

"Here's your doughnuts." said Sadie.

Sadie took the doughnuts from Sadie.

"They're on the house." said Sadie.

"I'll have dad drop off the cash later." replied Steven.

Steven, Sadie and The Cool Kids shared a laugh.

"I better get going." said Steven.

"Bye." said Lars softly.

Steven left carrying the doughnuts back to the house.

"Wait!" cried Lars.

Lars raced after Steven who stopped and faced him.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Lars took a moment to catch his breath.

"I want to go with you." answered Lars.

Steven was quite taken aback by this.

"I don't think so." said Steven.

Steven walked to the house with Lars behind him.

"Steven, please..." began Lars.

The four gems where in the common room planning.

"What's going on?" asked Pearl.

"That human wishes to join us." answered Garnet.

Pearl, Amethyst and Topaz gave worried looks.

"You saw this with your future vision." deduced Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"This is very dangerous." noted Pearl.

"The majority of my visions show the mission coming out better with him coming." said Garnet.

"In that case i say bring him with us!" declared Amethyst.

"Steven, I've been thinking a lot since that night with the Cool Kids. I've been acting so phony trying to be someone I'm not. I need to do this. It might be the most important thing I've ever done." explained Lars passionately.

"What if he stays with us in the ship?" asked Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Welcome aboard," said Pearl uneasy.

"Hope you live." joked Amethyst.

Lars gulped anxiously.

"I won't let you down." promised Lars.

* * *

Lars had been accepted. He and Steven then left the beach house. The two went to The Big Donut and asked Sadie to follow them. The trio then went to the Barriga residence. Once there, Lars explained that he was joining the Crystal Gems on their mission to Homeworld. Steven explained the mission trying his best to explain the mission downplaying the danger of the mission. By the time they finished, Lars' parents and Sadie where speechless.

"I know this must be hard." began Steven.

"You're going into space!" exclaimed Sadie.

"I have to do this." said Lars.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Mrs. Barriga horrified.

"I'm sorry son, but there's no way we can allow this." added Mr. Barriga.

"I have to dad!" cried out Lars.

"Son..." began Mr. Barriga.

"Don't hold me back!" demanded Lars.

"We're not talking about something minor here." noted Mr. Barriga.

Lars clenched his fists.

"We're talking about going to another planet in another galaxy on a dangerous rescue mission." continued Mr. Barriga.

Lars' fists began shaking.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this." said Mr. Barriga.

"Well I'm doing this like it or not!" cried Lars.

Mr. Barriga stepped back.

"Lars, keep calm." whispered Steven.

"Look Steven, we love you spending time with Lars. But, we cannot allow this." said Mrs. Barriga.

"I do this all the time and I'm fine." replied Steven.

"What about your PTSD?" asked Mrs. Barriga worried.

Steven let out a sigh.

"I knew that would come up." muttered Steven.

"I promise that won't happen to Lars." promised Steven.

Steven took a moment to compose himself.

"Mom. Dad. Please, I'm begging you to let me go. This is the most important thing in my life. I won't ask for anything else." begged Lars.

Lars' parents shared a worried glance.

"Son, if you promise not to leave the ship...then it's okay." relented Mrs. Barriga.

"Thank you!" cried Lars.

Lars hugged his parents.

"I promise I'll be okay." said Lars.

Lars let go of his parents and faced Sadie.

"Sadie..." began Lars.

Sadie silently got up and walked out of the house.

"I'll talk to her." said Lars.

Lars ran out and caught Sadie walking down the street.

"Sadie, please wait." said Lars.

Sadie stopped allowing Lars to get in front.

"Sadie..." began Lars.

"I do not want to talk." said Sadie coldly.

Lars let out a sigh.

"Look Sadie." said Lars, "I know you're upset..."

"Damn right I'm upset!" exclaimed Sadie.

Lars waited a moment.

"I told you I have to do this." said Lars.

Sadie winced.

"Lars...you can't." began Sadie.

"Why not?" asked Lars.

Sadie took a deep breath.

"You'll be killed." answered Sadie sadly.

Lars took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine." said Lars.

Sadie sadly shook her head.

"You can say that. You don't know what will happen." replied Sadie.

Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, you're right." confessed Lars.

Sadie was surprised by this.

"I don't know if I will survive." added Lars.

Sadie hung her head.

"But, I can do my damnedest." said Lars.

"How will that help?" asked Sadie hurting.

Lars put his hands on Sadie's shoulders.

"It comes from my heart." said Lars.

Lars passionately kissed Sadie.

"I love my girlfriend." said Lars.

Sadie was momentarily speechless.

"Lars...just stay safe." said Sadie softly.

"Can do." replied Lars.

* * *

The Crystal Gems where ready. The Crystal Gems and Lars went to the Funland. Greg, Sadie, Lars' parents, the Cool Kids, Vidalia, Onion, Barbara Miller, Jamie and many of the other Beach City residences where on hand. The Maheswaran family arrived and left their car. Connie raced to join the Crystal Gems while her parents followed. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis stood next to Greg.

"We're ready." noted Pearl.

"Goodbye everyone." said Steven.

"Be safe son." said Greg.

"Take care of yourself." said Doug.

"Please be careful." said Priyanka.

The Beach City residences said goodbye as the Crystal Gems entered the ship.

"So...this is one of your ships." mused Lars.

"Yup." noted Garnet.

Amethyst elbowed Lars in the side.

"Don't get killed." joked Amethyst.

"Let's go." said Steven.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Lars is coming along and the Crystal Gems have taken off. Next time, the group travel and arrive on Homeworld. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story. Here, the Crystal Gems arrive on Homeworld and began their search.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The ship departed from the atmosphere and made the jump the light speed. Much like their trip to the Human Zoo, caused Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet to revert to their gems along with Topaz. Once they exited,light speed the shattered planet the gems called their Homeworld came into view.

"This is Homeworld." said Connie.

The trio of humans walked to the front of the ship

"What happened?" asked Steven horrified.

Pearl's mind drifted to a certain diamond.

"I think I know." muttered Pearl.

"What was that?" asked Garnet.

"Nothing." answered Pearl defensively.

"Damn. This is really happening." said Lars amazed.

"Are getting worried?" asked Connie worried.

Lars took a deep breath.

"No backing out." answered Lars.

"Correct." noted a new voice.

The group turned around seeing two smaller gems.

"Where did the big one go?" asked Lars confused.

"Garnet is a fusion of two gems." answered Connie.

"Meet Ruby and Sapphire." added Connie.

"Nice to me you." said Lars.

"Same to you." replied Ruby.

"Should I unfuse as well?" asked Topaz.

"She's one too?" asked Lars.

"Nice, but Topaz is made up of two Topazes." explained Steven.

"And because of that I don't believe it is necessary for you to unfuse." said Sapphire.

Sapphire took a moment.

"My visions of you staying fused don't end badly." revealed Sapphire.

"I'll stay together." stated Topaz.

"We'll have to stay together." said Sapphire.

"Future Vision?" asked Ruby.

"I see our fates ending badly if we split up." confirmed Sapphire.

"What...exactly do you see?" asked Amethyst unsure.

Sapphire seemed hesitant to answer.

"We'll be shattered...won't we?" asked Topaz solemnly.

"Yes." answered Sapphire monotone.

The gems winced.

"What's that mean?" asked Lars confused.

"Killed." answered Pearl sadly.

"But, this is your home planet." noted Lars confused.

"We're rebels who defend Earth against Homeworld." explained Steven.

"Homeworld considers the Crystal Gems traitors." added Connie.

"The love between Sapphire and I is forbidden as we are two different gems." noted Ruby.

"Oh man." sighed Lars heavily.

Steven saw Pearl covering her hands with her mouth.

" _I can't believe I'm back._ " thought Pearl, " _If the other Pearls see me..._ "

"Are you okay?" asked Steven concerned.

Pearl snapped back into reality.

"Yes." answered Pearl firmly.

"Amethyst, you will need to transform." noted Sapphire.

Amethyst nodded and transformed into the size of a "regular" Amethyst.

"We are ready." said Sapphire.

Suddenly, another ship arrived.

"A patrol ship. Stay calm." said Topaz.

"State your cut and facet." demanded a voice.

"A Nephrite." whispered Pearl.

* * *

Sapphire used her status as a Sapphire to get the Nephrite to back down without needing to answer. The ship landed and the gems exited while the three humans stayed below in the ship. Sapphire was able to her status to make sure the ship wouldn't be inspected. Pearl and Garnet where stunned by how advanced Homeworld had become while Amethyst was just speechless being on Homeworld.

"Lapis wasn't kidding when she said Homeworld has changed." cooed Ruby.

"I never could have seen it being this far advanced." admitted Sapphire.

A Beryl suddenly bumped into Sapphire.

"Oh My Stars! Please forgive me!" begged the Beryl.

The other gems began looking.

"It is fine. I will...let it go this time." said Sapphire.

'Thank you." said the Beryl gratefully.

The Beryl raced off as the crowd dispersed.

"Yet somethings stay the same." said Ruby flatly.

Pearl hung her head sadly.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst hushed.

"Yes." answered Pearl softly.

"We have to go." stated Topaz.

The gems continued onward.

"How long until we get there?" asked Amethyst.

"It's a ways away." answered Ruby.

"So...was this where you where created?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl sadly.

"Is this how you pictured Homeworld?" asked Ruby curious.

Amethyst took a moment to think of an answer.

"I wasn't sure what I was expecting." answered Amethyst honestly.

"We need to check the old Kindergarten." noted Topaz.

They didn't notice a Morganite keeping an eye on them.

"This is...interesting." whispered the Morganite.

The Morganite began walking behind the group. The group, unknowingly followed by Morganite, arrived at the Kindergarten.

"Damn, this place is huge!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Please keep your voice down." requested Pearl worriedly.

Amethyst nodded her head.

"Hey, can I return to normal?" asked Amethyst.

Sapphire took a moment to use her Future Vision.

"Not right now." answered Sapphire.

"But what if I get stuck like Steven when he tried to grow?" asked Amethyst.

"There is a chance we've been followed." revealed Sapphire hushed.

The other gems froze at this.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby worried.

"I am not sure, but it is a possibility." answered Sapphire.

Morganite watched from hiding.

"Amethyst, you can stop shapeshifting once we've gone deep into the Kindergarten." said Sapphire.

Amethyst accepted this.

"Gotcha." replied Amethyst.

"We cannot afford to get lost, so we'll continue staying together." said Sapphire.

"Then this will take a while." noted Topaz.

"I am aware." replied Sapphire.

"What if our secret is discovered while we're here?" asked Pearl worried.

Sapphire again used her Future Vision.

"Those three should be okay. Most of my visions point that way." answered Sapphire relieved.

"Oh thank the stars." sighed Pearl.

"How big is the place?" asked Amethyst.

"Massive." answered Topaz.

The looked into the seemingly never-ending Kindergarten.

"Let's start going." said Ruby.

The others agreed and they began entering the Kindergarten.

"The Diamonds need to hear this." whispered Morganite.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of humans where waiting on the ship. The three where trying to handle this. Lars was uncertain tapping his finger on her leg and trying to hide how anxious he was. Connie had bought a book and was reading it. Steven was sitting with his back against the wall. The trio of humans couldn't be comfortable alone on enemy territory. Lars gulped and cleared his throat.

"Are...they still out there?" asked Lars.

"Yup." answered Steven.

"You didn't even check." noted Lars.

"He didn't have to." replied Connie.

Lars could hear footsteps outside.

"We're along here." said Lars.

"The gems will be back." said Connie.

"I've got my sword and Connie has our shield." added Steven.

"Plus, we could always form Stevonnie." said Connie.

"I gotta admit, I was hoping to do more than this." confessed Lars.

"Trust me, staying here and just leaving will be a good thing." said Steven.

"I know I agreed to stay here, but I really want to do more." replied Lars.

Lars rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure those guys outside won't come in?" asked Lars.

"Sapphire said to stay out so they will." answered Steven confidently.

"So...they've got this social ladder." said Lars unsure.

"There is a rigid caste system." stated Steven.

"I don't get it." said Lars.

"A caste system is social structure determined by birth...or creation in this case." began Steven.

"India has a caste system." noted Connie.

"A Sapphire is an aristocratic gem while a Pearl is a servant." said Steven.

"I assume there's no chance for improvement." mused Lars.

"Gems are forced to live their entire lives in the position they're created." confirmed Steven.

"Well that blows." spat Lars.

"That's why the Crystal Gems exist, to fight for change." said Steven.

"I'm glad you're here." stated Lars.

"Thanks." replied Steven grateful.

"It's what we do." shrugged Connie.

The trio heard voice outside.

"I want to inspect this ship." demanded a voice.

"I am sorry my Agate, but this ship belongs to a Sapphire who told us not to go in." said another gem.

"Why didn't you say so?!" asked the Agate worried.

"I guess you're right." said Lars.

"I think that was a Holly Blue Agate." noted Connie.

"It can't be the one from the Human Zoo." mused Steven.

"Yeah, must be another Holly Blue Agate." agreed Connie.

Lars raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wonder if she works for Blue Diamond." pondered Connie.

"Of that Holly Blue does then this one must too." said Steven.

Lars let out a chuckle.

"Man, you guys have done some crazy things." chuckled Lars.

"It's not your average childhood." said Steven.

The three shared a laugh together.

"I wonder what these new guys will be like." said Lars.

"I'm sure they'll be nice." said Steven.

"Yeah, especially since we're rescuing them." added Connie.

"But, this is the only planet they've known. They might not want to go." countered Lars.

Steven and Connie shared worried glances.

"I didn't think of that." admitted Steven.

"Neither did I." confessed Connie.

"We can just cross that bridge when we get there." said Lars.

Steven and Connie agreed with this.

"Good thinking." said Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morganite made her way as fast she could. She arrived and was informed Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond where in a meeting. The two where in the Morganite took a deep breath and made her way there. Morganite anxiously entered and saw both Pearls approach her. Morganite normally wouldn't tolerate a Pearl stopping her, but considering who owned these Pearls she easily made an exception.

"I am afraid our Diamonds are busy." said Yellow Pearl.

"Please return later." said Blue Pearl.

"I have to tell the Diamonds..." began Morganite.

"We are carrying out an order from our Diamonds and you are disobeying it." warned Yellow Pearl.

"Listen..." started Morganite.

"Please, do not risk your safety." said Blue Pearl.

"This is important!" declared Morganite.

Yellow Diamond scowled making Morganite more worried.

"Please, just hear me out." requested Morganite worriedly.

"Leave." demanded Blue Diamond annoyed.

"Do what she says." whispered Blue Pearl.

"She's right. It's for your own safety." agreed Yellow Pearl softly.

"But, I believe we have traitors on Homeworld!" declared Morganite.

Yellow Diamond immediately shot up.

"Tell us everything." demanded Yellow Diamond.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. This Morganite may or may not be the one Rhodonite mentioned. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Next time, the Crystal gems continue their search for the Off Colors. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story. Here, the search for the Off Colors continues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The five Crystal Gems walked around the vast and foreboding Kindergarten. The group where looking for the gems Topaz told them about, but with no success.

"That's about five percent of the Kindergarten." sighed Pearl.

"I don't know know we're gonna search this whole place." said Amethyst.

"Are you sure the ship won't be searched?" asked Pearl concerned.

"It will be fine." answered Sapphire reassuringly.

"I'm surprised they didn't recognize the ship." admitted Amethyst.

"Homeworld sees all gems of the same cut as the same." sighed Pearl sadly.

"Lucky Aquamarine didn't find a way to rat you out." said Ruby.

"Even she could, Aquamarine wouldn't hurt her pride by admitting failure." said Topaz.

"We will have to deal with her eventually." noted Ruby.

"One thing at a time." said Topaz.

"For now, we need to keep searching." said Ruby.

The group looked at the vast Kindergarten.

""Sapphire, I think it would be better if we split up." said Pearl.

"Let me see." began Sapphire.

Sapphire looked into the future.

"If we stay close, we can split into groups." stated Sapphire.

"I'll be with Sapphire." said Ruby,

The two shared a kiss.

"Pearl will go with Amethyst while Topaz will go with us." said Sapphire.

"We should still say close." noted Ruby.

The others agreed.

"Just, be careful." warned Sapphire.

The others agreed.

"Let's go." said Ruby.

The group began their search.

"Pearl..." began Amethyst.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst took a moment.

"I have a question." answered Amethyst.

"Go ahead." replied Pearl.

"What exactly did you do before joining Rose?" asked Amethyst curious.

Pearl froze in place.

"Pearl." said Amethyst confused.

Pearl was holding her hands over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Amethyst worried.

Pearl managed to remove her hands.

"I...can't tell you that." answered Pearl.

"That's cool." replied Amethyst.

"I wish I could tell you all." admitted Pearl.

"Do it when you're ready." replied Amethyst.

Pearl thanked Amethyst for understanding and the kept walking.

"Pearl, was life on Homeworld shitty?" asked Amethyst.

"It was...okay." answered Pearl.

"Even though Pearls are servants?" asked Amethyst.

"The gem I served...was nice and I liked her." answered Pearl.

"Can you tell me about her?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl covered her hands with her mouth.

"It's cool." said Amethyst.

"I joined then Crystal Gems to be with Rose." revealed Pearl.

"Cool." replied Amethyst.

"So...is Homeworld anything like you imagined?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst took a moment.

"I'm not totally sure what I pictured." answered Amethyst honestly.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire where walking with Topaz.

"So...how did you met?" asked Topaz.

"It's a long story." answered Ruby.

"She'll want to know anyway." noted Sapphire.

"She's right." shrugged Topaz.

"Ruby was guarding me when Rose and Pearl attacked. Ruby saved me changing the future." began Sapphire.

"Sapphire saved me from being shattered and we've been together ever since." concluded Ruby.

"That's so romantic." cooed Topaz.

Topaz sighed.

"I wish our union was more romantic." sighed Topaz,

"Don't envy us." said Ruby.

"She's right." agreed Sapphire.

"Yeah." said Topaz.

Topaz took a moment.

"Would it be better if I split up too?" asked Topaz.

Sapphire took a moment to see the outcomes.

"It'll be better if you stay together." answered Sapphire.

"Okay." replied Topaz.

The three continued their search.

"What's it like?" asked Topaz.

"Huh?" asked Ruby confused.

"What's it like being made of two different gems?" asked Topaz.

"I don't want to offend!" declared Topaz.

"It's fine." said Sapphire.

"Totally understandable." added Ruby.

Topaz sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad I didn't offend you." admitted Topaz.

"You didn't." said Sapphire and Ruby in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile; Steven, Connie and Lars where still cooped up on the ship. The boredom was getting to the trio, but they knew there was no way they could leave the ship. The sounds of gems outside where clear. Lars was especially becoming antsy as time slowly passed by. He had begun to pace back and forth on the ship.

"Lars, you need to be careful." warned Steven.

"I need to kill time Steven." said Lars annoyed.

"Just tread lightly." said Steven.

"We don't need anyone knowing we're here." added Connie.

Lars threw his back against the wall and slide down.

"This is driving me crazy." stated Lars.

Steven moved over next to Lars.

"I know its tough." said Steven.

Lars let out a chuckle.

"You can say that again." replied Lars.

"I'll check on the situation." offered Connie.

Connie got up and headed over to the front of the ship.

"I don't get why you're hanging around me." stated Lars.

"We're friends." shrugged Steven.

"I know, but why?" asked Lars confused.

"I'm confused." replied Steven.

"I've been nothing but a jerk for years!" declared Lars.

Lars quickly hushed himself as they heard whispers outside. Finally, thee whispers died down.

Steven shook his head.

"Lars, I've always know you've had a good side." said Steven.

"How?" asked Lars confused.

Steven needed a moment.

"I guess I got it from my mom." answered Steven.

Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for insulting her." said Lars.

Steven had to think for a moment.

"What?" asked Steven confused.

Lars let out a sigh.

When we where hanging out with The Cool Kids and I called her weird." answered Lars flatly.

"Oh that." replied Steven.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay." said Steven.

"I wish I could be as forgiving as you." muttered Lars.

"Give it time." replied Steven.

"Hey guys, you should see this." said Connie.

Steven and Lars walked over to Connie.

"They keep looking suspiciously. I think they're onto something." said Connie worried.

"What do we do?" asked Lars worried.

"Lay low. That's all we can do." answered Steven.

"And...if they find us?" asked Lars worried.

Steven and Connie shared glances.

"We fight our way out." answered Connie.

Lars gulped worriedly.

"We'll make sure you're okay." said Steven.

Lars shook his head.

"I need to defend myself." replied Lars.

"Good to hear." said Steven,

"So...what type of gems are those?" asked Lars.

"Those are Onyx." answered Steven ominous.

"We fought them the day Steven..." explained Connie.

Connie trailed off, unable to finish.

"I understand. You don't have to finish." said Lars.

Steven chuckled.

"You really are a good guy Lars." replied Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morganite had told the Diamonds everything. Once she finished, the Diamonds needed a moment to process this. Finally, Yellow Diamond dismissed her and Morganite departed following a salute. Once he left, the Diamonds turned facing each other. Blue Diamond still had the distressed expression on her face.

"I cannot believe, that after all this time, Rose Quartz still has followers on Homeworld." said Blue Diamond horrified.

"Especially after all we've done to suppress her memory." said Yellow Diamond angrily.

"What if she comes after us?" asked Blue Diamond worriedly.

"We have our armies to defend us." answered Yellow Diamond calmly

Yellow Diamond's eyes landed on the pearls.

"Besides, we have our Pearls to defend ourselves.

"I will happily sacrifice for you, My Diamond." said Yellow Pearl enthusiastically.

"As will I." added Blue Pearl.

This did seem to calm Blue Diamond down.

"What happened to that Aquamarine you sent there?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"I haven't heard from her in long time." answered Blue Diamond worried.

"She's probably been shattered." said Yellow Diamond annoyed.

"Oh my." replied Blue Diamond worried.

"Please, can can just build another." shrugged Yellow Diamond coldly.

Blue Diamond gave a concerned look.

"The Morganite mentioned a Topaz." noted Yellow Diamond.

"She must have betrayed us too." sighed Blue Diamond, with a heavy heart.

"What are we doing for now?" asked Blue Diamond.

"We just need to find a gem who can shatter these traitors." answered Yellow Diamond.

"Can we find one?" asked Blue Diamond worried.

Yellow Diamond laughed.

"Of course we will." answered Yellow Diamond firmly.

"Right. Yes."said Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond began to think.

"They've already shattered a Jasper." mused Yellow Diamond annoyed.

The two began thinking before Blue Diamond smirked.

"Are you thinking of who I am thinking of?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"Possible." answered Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond revealed the gem she was thinking of.

"Oh excellent!" declared Yellow Diamond happily.

"I thought you would like her." replied Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond turned her attention to her pearl.

"Pearl, please fetch her." said Blue Diamond.

Blue Pearl saluted.

"Yes, My Diamond." replied Blue Pearl.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, we got a little more and got some set up. I will give you a clue to the identity of this mystery gem: she's canon. Next time, The Crystal Gems met The Off - Colors. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, The Crystal Gems meet The Off - Colors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems continued their seemingly fruitless search. They looked every nook and cranny for the gems to no avail. A time passed, their hope began to dimmer.

"Man, these guys are good at hide and seek." mused Amethyst.

"I hope we aren't too late." said Ruby worried.

Sapphire took a moment.

"Not yet." said Sapphire.

The others sighed in relief.

"We're not going until we find them, right?" asked Topaz.

Sapphire used her Future Vision

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

"Oh thank the stars." said Topaz relieved.

"How long until we find them?" asked Ruby.

"Three...two...one..." said Sapphire.

The group suddenly heard voices.

"Are you sure you heard a voice?" asked a gem.

"I think so." answered another gem.

A pair of conjoined twins carefully walked around.

"Hello." said Sapphire.

The twins gasped in horror.

"We aren't here to hurt you." said Ruby.

Ruby and Sapphire fused forming Garnet.

"I can't believe it." said Left Rutile.

"Another cross gem fusion." said Right Rutile amazed.

"Don't say too much." warned Left Rutile.

"I won't." replied Right Rutile.

"We're here to help you." revealed Garnet.

Rutile reluctantly agreed to led the new gems to their hideout. Mostly because she realized she was outnumbered. Finally, the group arrived.

"Hey everyone!" called Left Rutile.

"We're back!" called Right Rutile.

"You weren't followed where you?" asked a nervous voice.

A nervous gem walked out and noticed the others.

"You where followed!" cried the frightened gem.

"It's okay!" called Pearl.

"We ain't gonna hurt you." added Amethyst.

Suddenly, a small Sapphire came out.

"I've had a vision! The Rutile twins shall bring guests to our place of hiding!" declared Padparadscha.

"We know." sighed Rhodonite.

"Let me see these guests." came a drawling voice.

Fluorite emerged slowly and faced the guests.

"Interesting." mused Fluroite.

Topaz stepped forward.

"Do you remember me?" asked Topaz.

Fluroite took a moment for all of her gems to think.

"I do recall meeting a Topaz fusion some time ago." noted Fluorite.

"We talked and I lied to the Aquamarine I was working with so she wouldn't find you." said Topaz excited.

"Oh my. I am amazed we actually met again." cooed Fluorite happily.

Quick introductions where held made. Amethyst returned to her normal short stature while Garnet would unfuse again.

"So, earth is still around?" asked Rhondonite surprised.

"Yes it is." answered Pearl.

"You do whatever you want." added Amethyst.

"Be able to live openly and free." said Left Rutile in awe.

"Without having to worried about being shattered." said Right Rutile.

"Being able to live as a cross - gem fusion." mused Rhdononite.

"With how many gems we please." said Fluorite.

"That sounds great." admitted Padparadscha.

"But what if we're caught?" asked Rhondonite worried.

"We have a ship." noted Amethyst.

"But, getting there won't be easy." noted Fluorite.

"Actually, Padparadscha is a Sapphire so other gems won't question a higher ranking gem." began Sapphire.

"Plus, Fluorite and Rhodonite can unfuse." added Ruby.

Rhodonite yelped.

"That just leaves us." said Right Rutile.

"There's no way we can hide what we are." said Left Rutile.

"Can we hide her as a fusion?" asked Topaz.

"It's no use." sighed Left Rutile sadly.

"Once they see us, it's over." said Right Rutile.

"We'll find a way." said Amethyst.

The Off - Colors shared looks.

"I believe we should go. We'll only be shattered if we stay here." said Fluorite.

"I would like to go." said Left Rutile.

"So would I." said Rutile.

Fluorite and Rutile turned to Rhodonite.

"I don't know. It's so risky." said Rhodonite worried,

"I'm having a vision!" declared Padparadscha.

The group turned to the little Sapphire.

"Fluorite and Rutile want to go and Rhodonite is nervous." said Padparadscha.

Rhodonite let out a sigh.

"I would like to go." said Padparadscha.

"Well, it would be nice not to have to hide." admitted Rhodonite.

Rhoondite gulped nervously.

"Let's go. I'm in." said Rhodonite.

* * *

The group began walking off. They reached the edge of the Kindergarten which means the fusion had to unfuse now. Garnet started unfusing into Sapphire and Ruby. Fluorite was next splitting into her pieces. Finally, an anxious Rhodonite unfused into her Pearl and Ruby. Amethyst shapeshifted back to the size of a regular Amethyst soldier. Amethyst and the gems that made up Fluorite surrounded Rutile.

"Just stay calm." whispered Sapphire.

The group slowly began making their way back to the ship.

"They're looking at us. Everyone is looking at us." said Rhodonite's Pearl worried.

"Just stay calm." whispered Rhodonite's Ruby.

"We're a large group so it's no surprise people would look." said our Ruby.

The group of gems continued making their way through Homeworld.

"We're almost there." said our Pearl.

Suddenly, another gem jumped out in front of them.

"I'm afraid that is as far as you go." said the gem.

"An Emerald!" gasped Rhodonite's Pearl.

"Stay calm." replied Rhodonite's Ruby.

"Be careful! An Emerald is about to confront us!" declared Padparasdscha.

"Finding a large group of gems was such an easy task. I'm almost disappointed." said Emerald.

Sapphire stepped forward.

"We are busy and must be off." said Sapphire.

Emerald laughed.

"Normally, I would bow and step aside for an Sapphire. However, this time things are different." explained Emerald.

The gems began feeling more and more anxious.

"What do you mean?" asked our Ruby.

Emerald smirked.

"My Diamond sent me looking for traitors." answered Emerald.

The group of gems froze in place.

"Now then..." began Emerald.

Emerald pulled out a gem de-stabilizer.

"Come quietly." demanded Emerald.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of humans on the ship where feeling more and more worried. The gems had yet to return and they couldn't help but feel concerned. Steven and Connie where manage to kept their cool. Lars, the rookie, was wearing his concern more on his sleeve as he began pacing back and forth the length of the ship.

"Does it normally take this long?" asked Lars worried.

"It could be longer." answered Connie.

Lars stopped pacing.

"Maybe I'm in over my head." admitted Lars.

Lars shook his head.

"I should have try way smaller." sighed Lars.

"To be fair, my first experience was being attacked by a gem monster." noted Connie.

"Heck, I've screwed up plenty of times on my missions." added Steven.

Lars shook his head.

"Steven." whispered Connie.

Connie beckoned Steven over.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Steven walked over to Connie.

"It does seem to be taking a while." answered Connie concerned.

"You think something's wrong?" asked Steven.

"I don't know." answered Connie flatly.

The two shared a worried glance.

"We don't know anything." noted Steven.

"That's true." admitted Connie.

"But, something could be wrong." said Steven.

"Or it couldn't be." replied Connie.

The two thought.

"I wish there was a way we could figure it out." sighed Connie.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

"What about your ability to posses others?" asked Connie.

"I can try." answered Steven.

Steven went to sleep and left his body. He suddenly awoke somewhere on Homeworld.

" _Where am I?_ " asked Steven to himself.

Steven looked around.

"Amethyst! Come on!" cried Pearl.

Steven looked down and realized he was in Amethyst's body.

"Pearl. It's Steven." said "Amethyst".

"Steven!" cried Pearl.

Steven noticed Pearl, another Sapphire, a Ruby and a Pearl.

"Where are the others?" asked Steven worried.

"We got separated." answered the Ruby.

"Once the Emerald attacked, we all fled!" cried Rhodonite's Pearl.

"Emerald?" asked Steven confused.

"Amethyst is going to be possessed by a Steven!" declared Padparadscha.

"Okay." replied Steven confused.

Steven shook Amethyst's head.

"Where are the others?" asked Steven.

"We don't know!" cried Rhodonite's Pearl.

Rhodonite's Ruby embraced her love.

"We went one way and they went the other." explained Rhodonite's Ruby.

Amethyst's body shook.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst confused.

Steven frantically re-awoke in his own body.

"What's up?" asked Connie worried.

"The gems are being hunted by an Emerald." answered Steven worried

"We gotta go help them!" declared Connie.

"Yeah!" agreed Steven.

The two grabbed their sword and shield.

"Lars, you stay here." said Steven.

Lars gulped.

"I'm coming with you." said Lars.

"Lars, this is dangerous." noted Connie.

"I don't care. I'm coming." said Lars.

"Let's go." agreed Steven.

" _Here goes nothing._ " thought Lars worried.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, we've met The Off Colors, but we've also met Emerald. Yes, this is our Emerald from the show. Next time, the Crystal Gems hide while our three humans search for them. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story. Here, the trio of humans attempt to save the gems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The trio of humans where ready to go. They had to save the gems, but had another issue. That was escaping their ship without being caught by the gems guarding it.

"How many are there?" asked Steven.

Connie carefully counted.

"Five." answered Connie.

"We need a distraction." stated Lars.

"How?" asked Connie.

The three thought.

"I've got it!" declared Lars.

Lars pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"That'll work." noted Steven.

Lars knelt down and aimed away from the entrance.

" _Gotta be careful._ " thought Lars.

Lars took the quarter and shot it like a marble. The coin landed with a thud and rolled before falling.

"What was that?" asked one of the guards.

The gems surrounded the quarter.

"What's that?" asked one of the guards confused.

"Let's go." whispered Steven.

The trio left. Steven went first holding the sword, Lars was next and finally Connie with her shield. The three managed to swiftly run off.

"What was that?" asked a familiar voice.

The Agate from earlier came over. It was a Holly Blue Agate, but her gem was on her right cheek.

"Ma'am, we've spotted this strange object." reported one of the guards.

The guards stepped aside allowing the Agate to view the quarter.

"Whatever this is, it isn't important! Back to work!" demanded the Agate.

The guards returned to their positions while the trio of humans watching from a nearby room.

"Let's go." whispered Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gems had split up and where hiding. Our Ruby, Sapphire, the gems that made up Fluorite and Rutile got separated. The group was chased by Emerald with her de-stabilizer. The group managed to find a building and sneak in. They stayed quiet and waited with baited breath as Emerald passed by. Emerald walked by and the group let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." sighed our Ruby.

"We should be safe here for now." answered Sapphire.

The gems that made up Fluorite talked among themselves.

"If you say so, we'll stay here." said the gems.

"But, we can't stay here forever." noted Right Rutile.

"We just need to wait until we know where safe." said Left Rutile.

"How long will we have to wait?" asked our Ruby.

Sapphire used her Future Vision.

"For the foreseeable future." answered Sapphire.

"How will we know when to go?" asked Left Rutile.

Sapphire used her Future Vision again.

"The most likely solution is we're be found." answered Sapphire.

"By the others?" asked Right Rutile.

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

The gems let out a sigh of relief.

"Will we really be free on earth?" asked Right Rutile.

"Free of the Diamonds." added Left Rutile.

"There's no Diamonds or caste system." answered Sapphire.

"We're free to be whatever..." began our Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Sapphire.

"Or whoever." said our Ruby.

Sapphire chuckled.

"Ruby." chuckled Sapphire.

Ruby chuckled herself.

"My Laughy Sapphy." said our Ruby.

"You're embarrassing me." replied Sapphire blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." said our Ruby.

"Stop it." giggled Sapphire.

Ruby began kissing Sapphire on the neck.

"Um, we hate to interrupt." said Left Rutile.

"But, we have to focus." noted Right Rutile.

Ruby and Sapphire blushed in embarrassment.

"We just need to wait for now." said Sapphire.

The gems that made up Fluorite talked among themselves.

"We can wait." said the gems that made up Fluorite.

"So, what do we do not?" asked Right Rutile.

"How do we pass the time?" asked Left Rutile.

The gems all shared glances.

"If only we brought a deck of cards." sighed our Ruby.

The gems that made up Fluorite shared a glance.

"What's cards?" asked the gems.

"Quiet." said Sapphire.

The groups quieted down.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" asked Ruby in a whisper.

The group suddenly heard a pair of footsteps.

"I don't see anything." said a voice.

"Neither do I." said a second voice.

"Let's keep looking." said the first voice.

"Yeah." agreed the second voice.

The group heard the two gems walk away.

"That was close." sighed Left Rutile.

"Thanks for the warning." said Right Rutile.

"Let's hunker down." said Sapphire.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group of gems stayed hidden in the same location. Pearl, Amethyst, the two gems that made up Rhodonite and Padaradscha didn't move. They waited for the trio of humans to find them. Luckily, they where not being bothered by other gems who walked by without seeing them.

"How much longer will we have to wait?" asked the Pearl that made up Rhodonite.

"I don't know." answered our Pearl.

"Just stay calm." said the Ruby that made up Rhodonite.

"But, if we stay here we'll be caught." said the other Pearl.

"Pearl..." began the Ruby that made up Rhodonite.

"We don't know where the others are." continued the other Pearl.

"Pearl..." stated the other Ruby.

"They might have been shattered!" cried the other Pearl.

"Calm down!" snapped the other Ruby.

"Ruby..." said the other Pearl softly.

"Panicking won't help." noted the other Ruby.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Pearl.

"Good." whispered the other Ruby.

The two shared a kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Amethyst calmly.

"Steven and Connie are well trained and can handle themselves." added Pearl.

"That's good." sighed the other Pearl.

"It's only a matter of time before they arrive." said the other Ruby.

"The rebel gems will assure us their allies can handle themselves." said Padparadscha.

"I wonder how much longer it'll take." pondered Amethyst.

"It won't be too long, will it?" asked the other Pearl worried.

"I'm sure it won't be." answered the other Ruby.

Amethyst scratched her cheek.

"If they find us." muttered Amethyst.

The other Pearl began shaking as the other Ruby hugged her to keep her calm.

"The Pearl that compromises Rhodonite will be worried as the Ruby that compromises Rhodonite will try to comfort her." said Padparadscha.

The group suddenly heard footsteps and all went quiet.

"Pearl. Amethyst." whispered Steven.

"Steven, we're over here." replied Amethyst.

Steven, Connie and Lars arrived.

"Who are these?" asked the other Pearl worried.

Amethyst and our Pearl walked over to the trio.

"Oh thanks stars you're okay." sighed Pearl in relief.

"How'd ya find us?" asked Amethyst.

"I got a view of the background when I was in your body and was able to identify the area." explained Steven.

"The humans are going to arrive!" declared Padparadscha.

Steven, Connie and Lars gave her a confused look.

"We should introduce ourselves." noted the other Ruby.

"I am Pearl and this is Ruby." began the other Pearl.

"Together we form Rhodonite." revealed the other Ruby.

The waited for Padparadscha who stayed quiet.

"This is..." began the other Pearl.

"I am Padparadscha." said Padparadscha.

"Her visions are a bit delayed." whispered the other Ruby.

The others nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we found you." said Steven.

"And that you're okay." added Connie.

"Do you know where the others are?" asked Lars.

Amethyst and Pearl shook their head.

"I'm afraid not." answered Pearl.

The group heard footsteps approaching.

"Hide." said Pearl worried.

Amethyst transformed into the size of other Amethyst while the trio of humans hide.

"Please be the others." whispered Pearl worried.

Unfortunately, the footsteps came from a Homeworld Amethyst who arrived.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

"We got lost." said the other Pearl worried.

"Be careful." whispered the other Ruby.

The other Ruby grabbed the other Pearl's hand and they began glowing.

"Huh?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

Our Amethyst bumped into the two to prevent them from forming Rhodonite.

"If you hold hands you will form Rhodonite." noted Padparadscha.

"We are here with my Sapphire, but I am afraid we got separated." said our Pearl.

The Homeworld Amethyst gave them a curious look.

" _Please buy it._ " thought Steven.

The Homeworld Amethyst turned her attention to our Amethyst.

"Do you belong to the same Sapphire?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Yes." answered our Amethyst firmly.

"Who is your Diamond?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst.

Steven felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm from Earth so I belonged to Pink Diamond." said our Amethyst.

"The Amethyst from Earth where sent to the Human Zoo." noted the Homeworld Amethyst skeptically.

The Homeworld Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Who are you?!" asked the Amethyst furiously.

"The jig's up." said Connie.

The Amethyst cracked her whip, but Pearl pulled out her spear. Pearl held her spear sideways and the whip wrapped around it.

"What?" asked the Homeworld Amethyst confused.

Our Amethyst returned to her normal size and hit the Homeworld Amethyst with a spin dash knocking her backwards.

"Oh." groaned the Homeworld Amethyst.

Steven ran forward and cut the Homeworld Amethyst with his sword poofing her.

"Come on!" cried Pearl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emerald was on the hunt. She was stalking around looking for her prey with de-stabilizer in hand. She walked around looking for any sign of her targets. As she walked menacingly, an Amethyst spotted her. The Amethyst ran up to Emerald and managed to stop her. Emerald froze and gave the Amethyst a death glare.

"Ma'am, are you the one looking for the traitors?" asked the Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Emerald coldly.

"i know where they are." said the Amethyst.

"Led me to them." demanded the Emerald.

The Amethyst led Emerald to the spot where she encountered the others. Of course, they where gone.

"This is where I met them." said the Amethyst.

"They aren't here now." noted Emerald.

"They attacked me and I was poofed. I just regenerated." said the Amethyst.

"So...you failed to capture the traitors." mused Emerald.

"I was outnumbered." said the Amethyst worried.

The Emerald squinted her eyes.

"No excuse." stated Emerald.

The Amethyst gulped.

"You failed your Diamond." said Emerald cold.

"But..." began the Amethyst.

The Emerald hit the Amethyst with her de-stabilizer poofing her again.

"How weak." said Emerald.

Emerald put her foot on the Amethyst's gemstone and began adding pressure.

"I could shatter you and the Diamonds wouldn't care." said Emerald.

Luckily, a Snowflake came by.

"Ma'am, we might have found some." said the Snowflake.

Emerald took her foot of the Amethyst's gemstone.

"Oh, have you?" asked Emerald.

"My partner and I heard voices while searching so we decided to get you before going in." explained the Snowflake.

"Good. Let's go." said Emerald.

A/N: That is where we'll end things now. So, our humans have met some of the group while the others might in trouble. Next time, we reach the climax of our adventure on Homeworld. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here, the first group tries to reach the others before Emerald.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Frantic. That was the one word to best describe who the Crystal Gems felt. Steve, Connie, Lars, Amethyst, our Pearl, the two gems that made up Rhodonite and Padparadscha all made their way through Homeworld.

"I hope you know where they are?" asked Steven hopeful.

The three humans where hidden in the middle of the group to keep them as unseen as possible.

"Unfortunately not." answered Pearl.

The group tried staying calm while running.

"Guys, we've gotta pick up the pace." said Amethyst.

Amethyst had transformed into the size of a regular Amethyst,

"If we go too fast, we'll drawn unwanted attention." noted Connie.

"So, we run aimless around until we find something?" asked Lars surprised.

"Unfortunately." answered Pearl.

The group stopped.

"He has a point." said the other Ruby.

"What do we do?" asked the other Pearl anxiously.

The group stopped.

"That is a good point." admitted Pearl.

"We can't run around aimless!" declared Padparadscha.

The group saw a group of Amethyst run by.

"That could be a good hint." said Steven.

"Should we follow?" asked Lars.

The group shared looks.

"I'm going." answered Steven.

"Me too." said Connie.

"I thinks it's best we all go." said Pearl.

"Yeah!" declared Amethyst.

"Let's go." said Lars sweating.

Meanwhile, the second half of the group where still hiding. Our Ruby and Sapphire where talking with each other while the Rutile twins where conversing with the gems that made up Fluorite. They where growing bored, but knew they couldn't move. Finally, the group heard footsteps coming their way. They all stood up ready to go when the door was kicked open.

"Well, well, well..." began Emerald.

Emerald stepped forward.

"Found you." said Emerald.

The group of Crystal Gems gasped in horror.

"You avoided me longer than I thought." admitted Emerald.

Emerald smirked.

"But, there was no way you could escape." stated Emerald.

Emerald snapper her fingers and Amethysts stormed into the room.

"There is no way out." said Emerald.

"We'll never surrender to you!" declared our Ruby.

Emerald let out a laugh.

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked Emerald amused.

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

Sapphire and Ruby fused forming Garnet.

"Our love is stronger than you." said Garnet.

"What an abomination!" spat Emerald disgusted.

Garnet put on her visor.

"Let's go." said Garnet.

"You Amethyst, grab the others." ordered Emerald, "While I deal with..."

Emerald pointed at Garnet.

"This." spat Emerald.

Emerald walked toward Garnet and stabbed at Garnet with her de - stabilizer. Garnet easily avoided the attacks.

"Jasper has better aim." said Garnet.

Garnet punched Emerald in the face. Emerald staggered and made sure her gem wasn't cracked.

"Good." sighed Emerald.

"Let us go!" cried the Rutile twins.

Garnet saw the others had been captured by the Amethyst.

"Give up or your friends are shattered." said Emerald.

Garnet looked back the other captured gems.

"Keep fighting!" cried Right Rutile.

"Forget us!" cried Left Rutile.

Garnet was frozen.

"I want your answer...now." demanded Emerald.

Before Garnet could answer, our Amethyst spin dashed into one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"What the stars?" asked Emerald confused.

Pearl charged in and stabbed the Homeworld Amethyst holding the Rutile twins. The Homeworld Amethyst was poofed and the Rutile twins freed.

"A Pearl?!" asked Emerald stunned.

Steven ran out from behind Pearl and slashed the Amethysts holding the gems that made up Fluorite. The Homeworld Amethysts where poofed and the gems that made up Fluorite where freed.

"Alright Emerald, you're outnumbered." said Connie.

Emerald looked at the group and laughed.

"Thanks for all coming here to me." said Emerald.

Emerald noticed not everyone was there.

"There should be more of you." noted Emerald.

Steven and Connie shared a glance.

"Where are they?" asked Emerald demanding.

"We aren't telling you _._ " answered Connie defiantly.

Emerald snarled angrily.

"I hope Lars and the others are safe outside." thought Steven.

Emerald shook her head.

"I'll just take you and find them after." said Emerald.

Emerald turned her head to face the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get them!" demanded Emerald.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Homeworld Amethysts.

The Amethysts attacked.

"We'll hold them off! You help Garnet!" cried Pearl.

Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Battle time." said Amethyst.

Amethyst cracked her whip holding the other Amethyst back.

"You call yourself an Amethyst?" asked one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Damn right." answered our Amethyst.

The Homeworld amethyst cracked her whip, but our Amethyst cracked her whip. The two hit each other.

"Help me!" demanded the Homeworld Amethyst.

The Homeworld Amethyst began closing in, but the gems that made up Fluorite jumped on them.

"Hey!" cried one of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get off me!" demanded another Homeworld Amethyst.

"Never!" declared the gems that made up Fluorite.

"Weaklings!" snapped the first Homeworld Amethyst.

A whip cracked at the feet of the Homeworld Amethyst getting her attention.

"Don't forget me." said our Amethyst.

Nearby, Pearl was using her spear to hold off another Homeworld Amethyst.

"You're a Pearl!" cried the Homeworld Amethyst.

"I know that." replied Pearl.

"You're a servant!" exclaimed the Homeworld Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"You're lower than me!" snapped the Homeworld Amethyst.

Pearl used her spear to trip the Homeworld Amethyst.

"What where you saying?" asked Pearl.

The Homeworld Amethyst angrily got back up.

"You...lowly Pearl." said the Homeworld Amethyst furious.

"Stop it!" cried another Homeworld Amethyst.

Rutile had jumped onto the back of the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Get off me right now!" cried the Homeworld Amethyst.

"No way." said Right Rutile.

"Keep fighting." said Left Rutile.

Nearby, Garnet, Connie and Steven where fighting Emerald.

"Do you really think two humans can stop me?" asked Emerald.

"We're not ordinary humans." answered Steven.

Emerald stabbed with her de - stabilizer, but Steven threw up his shield. The de - stabilizer destroyed the shield.

"Got you." said Emerald.

Connie and Garnet jumped into attack Emerald, but she jumped back and out of the way.

"Get back!" cried Garnet.

Garnet pushed Connie back and jumped as Emerald stabbed at her. Steven grabbed the de - stabilizer.

"What the...?" asked Emerald horrified.

Steven was holding the de - stabilizer, but he wasn't poofing.

"You're not going to hurt my friends." said Steven.

Emerald kicked Steven and staggered backward. The de - stabilizer hit the floor.

"What are you?" asked Emerald disturbed.

"Steven." answered Steven.

Emerald, Steven, Connie and Garnet all dove for the de - stabilizer.

"Give me that!" demanded Emerald.

"No!" cried Connie.

"Hold on." said Garnet.

Garnet jumped forward and punched Emerald knocking her back. Steven and Connie ended up with the de - stabilizer.

"My de - stabilizer!" cried out Emerald.

"You take it." said Connie.

Connie took her hand off the de - stabilizer giving it to Steven.

"I don't need it." said Steven.

Steven snapped the de - stabilizer over his knee.

"No!" screamed Emerald.

"It's over." said Garnet.

Emerald got back to her feet.

"If you didn't think I can't fight without my de - stabilizer then you're sadly mistaken." aid Emerald.

Emerald jumped forward and punched Steven, but Connie blocked it with her sword.

"Human." said Emerald angrily.

Garnet then punched Emerald several times.

"You freak." spat Emerald.

"Is that all you have?" asked Garnet.

"You'll be shattered." said Emerald.

Emerald punched with both hands, but Garnet blocked them with her gauntlets.

"The organic." thought Emerald.

Emerald jumped to her side avoiding being cut by Connie.

"Too slow!" cried Emerald.

Emerald kicked Connie knocking her on her side.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Emerald quickly began jumped back dodging Garnet's punches.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Steven ran over to Connie.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

Connie quickly got up.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

Steven re-summoned his shield.

"Let's go." said Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

The two charged in as Emerald was still dodging Garnet's attacks.

"Emerald!" cried out Steven.

This distraction worked and allowed Garnet to land several blows.

"Damn you!" cried out Emerald.

Connie dodged with her sword, but Emerald managed to dodge it. However, Steven hit her in the head with shield staggering her.

"Bull-eyes!" declared Steven.

Garnet then punched Emerald knocking her on rear.

"Give it up!" demanded Garnet.

Unfortunately, a large number of Topaz stormed in holding the two halves of Rhodonite, Padparadscha and Lars.

"We're about to be captured!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

Using this distraction, the Homeworld Amethyst captured Amethyst and Pearl.

"My, how the tables have turned." mused Emerald.

Emerald got back to her feet.

"Surrender or your friends met their demise." said Emerald.

Connie, Steven and Garnet shared worried glances.

"What do we do?" asked Connie worried.

Garnet took a moment.

"We have to surrender." said Garnet solemnly.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, just as it seemed the Crystal Gems where victorious the Homeworld forces seemed to have won. Next time, we pick up where we left off. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this story. Here, the Crystal Gems are in a precarious predicament.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Emerald had won. Garnet, Steven and Connie stood helpless are their friends where held captive. They had been forced to surrender and where now at the mercy (or lack thereof) of Homeworld. Emerald knew she had won and let out a stereotypical villain laugh as she looked at the defeated Crystal Gems.

"Look at this, the traitors cowering at my feet!" exclaimed Emerald.

Emerald let out another stereotypical villain laugh.

"The Diamonds shall reward me handsomely for this success." cooed Emerald.

"Why?" asked Connie.

Emerald shook her head in disbelief.

"Your humans are so simple." sighed Emerald.

"What I meant is, you're not the one who caught us." said Connie.

Emerald let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course I did!" declared Emerald.

"You where beaten. Those Topaz are the reason we're in this mess." explained Connie.

"Yeah. I doubt the Diamonds will be happy to hear you had to be saved my other gems." added Steven.

Emerald tensed up for a moment before relaxing.

"Nice try, but the Diamonds would never believe a word of what you have to say." scoffed Emerald confidently.

"Darn." whispered Connie.

Emerald marched over to Connie.

"That was a dirty trick." spat Emerald.

"Yet it almost worked." replied Connie.

"That is why it is so dirty!" cried Emerald.

Emerald suddenly back handed Connie.

"Connie!" cried out Steven.

"I'm fine." said Connie.

Emerald looked down and noticed Connie's necklace.

"What's this?" asked Emerald interested.

Emerald took a close look at the necklace before stepping back in horror.

"Wearing the stones of the gems you've cut down! What a monster!" cried Emerald in disgust.

"That's not the case!" declared Connie in protest

Emerald turned to the Topaz holding Connie.

"I want her face first on the ground!" declared Emerald.

The Topaz slammed Connie face first onto the floor.

"Connie!" cried out Steven.

"Now, take off her head." said Emerald coldly.

Steven was horrified as the Topaz withdrew her ax.

"You can't!" cried Steven.

Emerald, annoyed, turned her attention to Steven.

"And what can't I?" asked Emerald.

Steven tried desperately to think of an answer.

"You where sent to kill us and the Diamonds would be upset if you took action like this without their permission." answered Pearl firmly.

Emerald began looking at Connie and at the floor doubtfully.

" _Please, let things still be the same._ " thought Pearl hopefully.

Unfortunately, Emerald began to laugh.

"No matter. I will tell the Diamonds she was killed resisting and there was nothing I could do." shrugged Emerald calmly.

"Damn." cursed Pearl inwardly.

The Topaz raise her ax high.

"Kill her!" ordered the Topaz.

Steven closed his eyes in horror, but reopened them when he heard a struggle.

"You aren't hurting anyone!" declared Lars.

Lars had managed to slip free and was now on the Topaz with his arms wrapped around her neck.

"What are you doing?! Get that organic off you!" demanded Emerald.

The Topaz that was holding Lars ran over to assist grabbing Lars.

"Hold on." said this Topaz, arriving to help.

"I won't let go!" cried out Lars.

The Topaz that was going to kill Connie managed to headbutt Lars knocking him off. She then swung her ax slashing Lars chest. Steven was left speechless as he watched blood gush out and Lars' body hit the floor.

"Lars!" cried out Steven.

Emerald merely scoffed at the fallen human.

"I'll just give the same story to the Diamonds." decided Emerald.

Emerald snickered a bit.

"This time it ill be the truth." added Emerald.

Shaking her head, Emerald turned her attention back to Connie.

"Okay, off with her head." ordered Emerald.

The Topaz nodded and raised her ax.

"You can't!" exclaimed Steven.

"Please stop!" begged Pearl.

"Ignore them." groaned Emerald.

The Topaz readied herself, but suddenly the Topaz that had been holding Lars struck this Topaz in the side poofing her.

"What are you doing?!" asked Emerald furious.

"Helping my friends." said Topaz.

"Topaz!" cried Garnet in relief.

"Now's our chance!" cried Topaz.

Topaz quickly found herself fighting several other Topaz. Garnet, Steven and Connie quickly jumped into her help her.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Connie.

Topaz used her ax to block the ax of a Homeworld Topaz.

"Me too." said Topaz.

Seeing a chance, our Amethyst headbutted the Homeworld Amethyst holding her. Pearl managed to elbow the Homeworld Amethyst holding her. This allowed both to escape.

"Why you." said the Homeworld Amethysts.

Amethyst quickly hit these two with her spin dash. Pearl quickly turned and used the chaos to free the Off Colors.

"Head to the docking bay! We'll meet you there!" ordered Pearl.

The Off Colors fled as the Crystal Gems engaged in battle.

"Stop them!" demanded Emerald.

A few Homeworld Amethysts began running after the Off Colors, but Amethyst whipped their legs tripping them up.

"Easy as pie." said our Amethyst.

Our Amethyst noticed one got away.

"Oh man." sighed our Amethyst.

Our Amethyst got ready to chase after her, but Pearl chucked her spear like a javlin impaling and poofing the Homeworld Amethyst.

"Nice shot!" declared our Amethyst.

"I guess watching those human Olympics paid off." replied Pearl.

A few more Homeworld Amethysts began closing in.

"Now you don't have a weapon." noted our Amethyst.

Pearl quickly summoned her sword.

"Forgot about that." giggled our Amethyst.

The Homeworld Amethyst began their attack.

"Shall we?" asked Pearl.

"Oh yeah!" answered our Amethyst enthusiastic.

Nearby, our Topaz and Garnet where fighting the Homeworld Topaz.

"I'm sorry." said our Topaz.

Garnet blocked a Homeworld Topaz's ax with her gauntlet.

"About what?" asked Garnet.

"The human boy.

"Don't worry about it." said Garnet calmly.

As the Crystal Gems managed to get the upper hand, Emerald began thinking of self preservation.

" _If I slip away now, maybe I can avoid being cut down._ " thought Emerald.

Emerald attempted to slither away.

"Going somewhere?" asked Connie.

Connie slashed Emerald with her sword her sword thus poofing Emerald.

"Retreat!" cried one of the Homeworld Amethysts.

* * *

The Homeworld Gems grabbed the stones of their fallen comrades, including Emerald, and fled. Seeing their chance, the Crystal Gems bolted with Garnet carrying Lars' body. They reached the docking bay where they found the gems who had been guarding their ship detaining the Off Colors. However, the Crystal Gems made quick work of them and the Agate commanding them. Everyone piled into the ship and they took off. Fluorite and Rhodonite reformed while Steven knelt before the fallen body of Lara Barriga.

"I'm so sorry Steven." said Topaz guilty.

Topaz looked at the fallen human.

"I didn't hold onto him tightly because I didn't want to hurt him..." began Topaz.

Topaz felt the guilt consuming her.

"And I whispered to stay still, but he didn't hear me or misunderstood." concluded Topaz.

"It's not your fault." whispered Steven solemnly.

Connie knelt down next to Steven.

"I couldn't protect him." said Steven flatly.

"Are you okay?" asked Connie worried.

"No." answered Steven honestly.

Connie gulped anxiously.

"Steven...do you feel like...hurting yourself?" asked Connie worried.

An incredibly tense moment of silence followed.

"No." answered Steven.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Let me see." said Connie.

Connie began looking through Steven's bag.

"I didn't bring my medication." revealed Steven stoically.

"Why not?" asked Connie concerned.

"I didn't think I'd need it." answered Steven.

Steven let out a cold laugh.

"I won't make that mistake again." spat Steven guilty.

"Dammit!" screamed Steven emotionally.

Steven slammed his fist onto the floor of the ship.

"It's okay." whispered Connie.

Steven began to cry and his tears fell onto Lars. Lars suddenly began glowing and when this stopped he was pink.

"What the..." began Connie.

Before she could finish, Lars suddenly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Lars.

The now pink boy sat up to the confusion of everyone.

"That's different." mused Amethyst.

Steven suddenly jumped onto Lars hugging him.

"Lars! I'm so glad you're okay!" cried Steven.

Steven tightly hugged Lars who quickly became embarrassed.

"Steven! get off me!" demanded Lars.

"I didn't know humans could do that." whispered Rhodonite.

"Neither did I." whispered Topaz.

Steven finally let go of Lars as Connie snapped back to.

"Lars, what do you remember?" asked Connie.

Lars took a moment.

"We where on the gem planets and I was trying to save you from getting your head chopped off." answered Lars.

Lars quickly assessed they where on a ship.

"Guess I did it." chuckled Lars.

The group caught Lars up to speed with what happened.

"I am so sorry. This was my fault." said Topaz guilty.

"Hey, I'm fine now so no big deal." shrugged Lars.

"See Topaz, I told you things would be fine." noted Garnet,

"Lion." gasped Steven.

Steven put his hand on Lars' head and sure enough it went through a portal.

"What's that?!" asked Lars alarmed.

Steven then poked his head into this newly formed portal before coming out seconds later.

"It's the same pocket dimension from lion's mane!" declared Steven.

"Humans Lars is about to be brought back to life!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

* * *

The ship suddenly began picking something up. Sure enough, Roaming Eyes began closing in on the ship. Luckily, Topaz put the ship into light speed and the Crystal Gems easily escape. Popping back out in the Milky Way, they tried to help Lars understand his new form. Being a pink quasi - zombie and all. Finally, Earth came into view and the Crystal Gems spotted Delmarva.

"There's home." sighed Steven in relief.

"I cannot wait to see Earth." noted Fluorite.

"We're finally safe." mused Right Fluorite gratefully.

"No morning worrying." added Left Fluorite gratefully.

"We can be ourselves!" exclaimed Rhodonite jubilant.

Garnet gave Rhodonite a thumbs up.

"My folks are going to freak." chuckled Lars.

"We'll help explains things." offered Connie.

"Better to leave out the getting killed part." replied Amethyst.

"Oh man! Sadie!" cried out Lars.

"I don't think she's going to turn you away." said Steven.

"We're here." said Pearl.

Lars took a deep breath.

"Here we go." noted Lars uncertain.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Lars sacrificed himself for Connie only be resurrected. I think this is a good way to introduce Pink Lars. The mission was a success, but Homeworld won't let them get away that easy. Next time, we have adjusting and thinking about the future. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. This story and "A New Journey" will now return to be every other week with Diamond Days now passed us. In this chapter, the gang arrives on earth which results in adjusting and concern for the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The ship landed on the beach right next to the Temple. Seeing the ship coming down, a crowd formed to see what now was invading their city. When Steven was the first out, his father rushed over and they hugged. Connie was next followed by the three original Crystal Gems, Bismuth and the Off Colors.

"I'm so glad to see you Stu - ball!" cried Greg.

"I'm glad to be back." said Steven.

Meanwhile, the trio of Crystal Gem who waited on Earth arrived.

"Great to see you made it." said Bismuth.

Pearl hugged Bismuth.

"So, anything happened while we where gone?" asked Amethyst.

"Nope." answered Lapis bluntly.

"It was boring." added Peridot.

"We'd take that over what we went through." replied Garnet.

"What happened?" asked Bismuth worried.

"A bunch of gems led by an Emerald came after us." answered Pearl sheepishly.

"An Emerald!" cried Peridot surprised.

"Things got a bit tense, but we handled ourselves." said Connie proudly.

"You Crystal Gems are incredible." mused Topaz.

"Pearl, remember the time Tiger's Eye and Snowflake ambushed that brigade of Quartz?" asked Garnet.

"Or the time Biggs held off ten Quartz soldiers so we could escape an attack." answered Pearl.

Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth shared a sad laugh.

"Hey. If that Aquamarine showed up we'd have taken care of her!" declared Bismuth, trying to liven the mood.

"Hey, where are these new gems going to stay?" asked Lapis.

"No clue." shrugged Amethyst.

"They can stay in the country with us." offered Peridot.

"Fine by me." shrugged Lapis indifferent.

Suddenly, someone pushed through the crowd.

"Where's Lars?" asked Sadie worried.

Lars' parents came up.

"We want to see him." noted Dante, trying to be calm.

"Is he okay?" asked Martha worried.

Steven looked around and noticed Lars was missing.

"Where is he?" asked Steven confused.

"Might still be on the ship." answered Connie.

Steven walked over to the ship.

"Are you still in there?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. Give me a second." answered Lars.

Lars took a deep breath and emerged to the surprise of everyone.

"Lars...you're...pink." noted Sadie shocked.

"Looks good." said Buck.

Lars' parents noticed the cut on his shirt.

"What happened?" asked Dante concerned.

"I had a close encounter with an ax." answered Lars honestly.

Martha turned to Steven.

"You said you would protect him!" declared Martha distressed.

"Mom, it was my own doing." noted Lars.

"He saved my life." added Connie.

"Lars...that's amazing." cooed Sadie impressed.

"I just did what I had to." replied Lars humbly.

"I'm sorry for snapping." said Martha.

"It's fine. I understand." replied Steven.

"We're just glad to have you home." said Dante.

"Lars, I'm with you no matter what." added Sadie softly.

"So Lars, do you feel like you're acting like a phony?" asked Steven.

"No. I'm acting like Lars Barriga." answered Lars happily.

* * *

Time passed and life returned to normal in Beach City. Steven awoke and started his day. He showered, dressed and took his medicine. After breakfast, he departed from his residence. Steven headed down the stairs and made his way right to The Big Donut. He entered and sure enough Lars Barriga was working in all of his pink glory.

"Hey Steven." said Lars.

"How are you?" asked Steven.

Steven reached the counter.

"Ya know, I'm kinda getting used to this." answered Lars.

"Good to hear." replied Steven grateful.

"Here you go." said Lars.

Lars handed Steven several jelly doughnuts.

"On the house." said Lars.

"Come on, I have to pay." replied Steven.

"After what you did for me, you've paid more than enough." said Lars.

Steven took a bite of the doughnuts.

"How are the Off Colors?" asked Lars.

"They're adjusting." answered Steven.

Steven finished his first doughnut.

"Rutile and Fluorite are doing well." began Steven.

Steven took a bite out of a second doughnut.

"Fluorite enjoys the vast and open country." added Steven.

Steven finished the second doughnut.

"You've got jelly you on your hands." noted Lars.

Steven looked down and realized Lars was right.

"Rhodonite is loving the freedom to remain permanently fused, but is still a bit anxious about the Diamonds returning." continued Steven.

Steven licked the jelly off his hands.

"These doughnuts are delicious." said Steven.

"How about Padparadscha?" asked Lars.

"She's loving life on Earth. According to Peridot, she's really become close with Pumpkin." answered Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"Lars, how are you doing?" asked Steven concerned.

"I'm doing okay." answered Lars.

Lars snickered.

"It's kinda weed being a pink zombie with a magical portal in my hair." added Lars.

"You make it sound weird." replied Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"I haven't had to eat, but otherwise I've returned to life as normal." said Lars.

"How are you parents handling it?" asked Steven.

"I'm pretty sure they'll never let me go into space again." answered Lars.

"You've really gotten a new sense of humor." mused Steven.

"Death and resurrection will do that." shrugged Lars.

"But, I would like to know." noted Steven.

"They're struggling. It's not like they're used to all this magic shit." said Lars.

"Even though they've lived in Beach City." said Steven surprised.

"You'd think they'd be used to it." said Lars.

"How are things with Sadie?" asked Steven.

"She's gotten used to it and we're good. She's still rocking as a musician." answered Lars.

"Awesome!" declared Steven happily.

"I'm actually taking cooking classes." confessed Lars embarrassed.

"Good for you." replied Steven.

The two remained silent.

"I'm glad everything worked out." said Steven softly.

"Hey, I can sneak along whenever you need me." said Lars with a wink.

"I have to go." noted Steven.

"Hey, I've got work to do." noted Lars.

"Bye Lars." said Steven warmly.

"Bye Steven." said Lars warmly.

* * *

Steven walked to the stairs below his home to wait for Connie. Connie arrived soon after and they two shared the jelly doughnuts Lars gave Steven. The two talked about Steven's talk with Lars and more general things as they ate. Once they finished, the two walked up the stairs and headed inside. Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst and Topaz where talking when the two arrived.

"Hello Connie." said Pearl.

Steven and Connie reached the gems.

"Hi." replied Connie.

Amethyst noticed the bag.

"Awe, you had doughnuts." groaned Amethyst.

"You can have the bag." offered Steven.

"Yeah!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst took the empty bag and ate it.

"Nice." said Amethyst happily.

"I guess you got those from Lars." said Garnet.

"Yup." confirmed Steven.

"I wasn't sure about him joining you, but that kid really proved himself." admitted Bismuth.

"He was amazing." agreed Topaz.

"He and the Off Colors are doing well." noted Steven.

"Good to hear." replied Topaz happily.

"Yeah, but we can't forget that Aquamarine is still out there." noted Bismuth.

The mood quickly dropped.

"Damn Bismuth, you really killed the mood." said Amethyst.

"I was just bringing up a fact." replied Bismuth.

"Bismuth is right. Aquamarine will return." stated Garnet.

"We will win?" asked Pearl.

"I can't see an outcome right now." answered Garnet flatly.

Most of the group became a bit worried.

"We'll just kick her ass like we did last time!" declared Amethyst.

"We can't underestimate her." warned Topaz.

"Plus, she's seen Stevonnie enough it really won't catch her off guard anymore." added Connie.

"We can take her." stated Amethyst.

"Well, we need a plan." said Pearl.

"Good idea." decided Garnet.

"If we team up, we can take her." said Steven.

"That did work before." shrugged Amethyst.

"We cannot rely on the same tactic." noted Garnet.

"If we poof her, we can stick her in the Burning Room where she can't be a problem." said Bismuth.

"That would be the plan." confirmed Garnet.

"Aquamarine might be strong, but there more of us." noted Steven.

"That is our biggest advantage." said Pearl.

"We've also got the four new gems." stated Amethyst.

"I don't think they can fight." replied Topaz.

"Pearl can train them." said Amethyst.

"She did a great job training Connie!" declared Steven.

Pearl blushed at this.

"I hate to ask, but is there any chance Homeworld will come after us for our rescue?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Oh great. We've got two threats at once." sighed Pearl.

"Well, Lars offered to help." said Steven.

"He's done more than enough." replied Pearl.

"Maybe you could train him to fight." proposed Connie.

"I guess..." mused Pearl.

"It's more likely we'll make a fighter out of him than the Off Colors." said Garnet.

Garnet took a moment.

"No offense to them." added Garnet.

"It's like Steven always says..." began Amethyst, "we are the Crystal Gems."

"And we'll always save the day." finished Steven.

* * *

Hours passed and night fell in Beach City. Just outside, a twinkle occurred in the sky. The Sun Incinerator came out of the atmosphere and approached its destination. The Sun Incinerator arrived landing in the same location where Steven and the Cool Kids found Peridot's escape pod.

"We are here." noted Doc.

"Are there any life forms around?" asked Emerald.

"No ma'am." answered Navy.

"Should there be?" asked Leggy worried.

"No matter. We shall find them." answered Emerald.

Emerald leaned back in her chair.

" _I'm lucky the Diamonds showed me mercy after my failure. If I fail here, I'll surely be shattered._ " thought Emerald.

Emerald shook her head.

"I want you to descend and scout the area." ordered Emerald.

"Yes ma'am!" declared the Ruby Squad.

"I'll destroy them!" declared Army.

The Ruby Squad began to leave with one trailing behind.

"Rose Quartz...I shall avenge my Diamond." vowed Eyeball.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Lars and the Off Colors are adapting well to their new lives. However, trouble returns in the form of Emerald and the Ruby Squad. I chose the Ruby Squad instead of some other gem because the Ruby Squad have been established and there's more to work with. Next time, Steven visits Doctor Trudeau while the Ruby Squad continue their scouting with a big bombshell. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen. Here, Steven visits with Doctor Trudeau while the Ruby Squad encounter someone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City, Steven Quartz Universe awoke and began his day. Of course, he made sure to take his medicine. Once breakfast was over, Steven went outside and waited until his father picked him up. Greg drove Steven and himself to the office of Doctor Trudeau. Once the time came, Steven went into the doctor's office.

"Steven, how are you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Crazy." answered Steven.

"Tell me." requested Doctor Trudeau.

Steven recounted his entire mission on Homeworld.

"That's it." concluded Steven.

Doctor Trudeau took a moment.

"That must have been a hectic affair." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

Doctor Trudeau took a moment.

"Now...you said a friend was killed and revived by your tears turning him into a pink zombie - like creature." noted Doctor Trudeau surprised.

"I know it sounds weird." admitted Steven.

"I hope you understand if I'm a bit skeptical." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah. I get it. It would sound nuts to most people." replied Steven.

"Steven, I need to tell you this sounds like a case where Child Protective Services might need to get involved." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

"What?!" asked Steven horrified.

"You're telling stories of battling aliens, going into space and facing certain death. These are not suitable for a fourteen year old." explained Doctor Trudeau.

"But..." stammered Steven.

Doctor Trudeau handed Steven a tissue.

"I'm not going to." said Doctor Trudeau.

"You aren't?" asked Steven hopeful.

"No." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Steven in relief.

"Because I don't believe you." admitted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven chuckled.

"I guess that's actually a good thing." mused Steven.

"I don't want to...but, if this is true I am required by law to do so." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

"I get it." replied Steven worried.

"Steven, I hope you understand." said Doctor Trudeau sympathetically.

Steven nodded his head.

"Yeah. I understand." said Steven.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Doctor Trudeau.

"What to?" asked Steven.

The two thought for a moment.

"How are you and Connie?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven chuckled.

"I don't know if I could get by without her." answered Steven.

"You're really close." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Along with the gems, she's the most important person in my life." replied Steven.

Steven took a second.

"And my dad." added Steven.

"That's great to hear. It's always nice to have people who can rely on...especially when you're dealing with something like this." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven smiled softly.

"Yes it is." confirmed Steven.

The two talked about casual stuff until the meeting ended.

"Well Steven, our time is up." noted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven got up.

"Until next time." said Steven.

Steven left said goodbye and left.

"I can't leave the gems. I won't." thought Steven.

* * *

Steven departed and greeted his father. Greg then drove the two back to Beach City. Greg offered to drive Steven home, but Steven insisted Greg could stop at his car wash then he'd walk home. Greg did so and Steven walked to the beach house where the gems where. Once there, Steven recounted his meeting including their discussion about CPS.

"Non one will take Steven away from us!" declared Pearl.

"If so, they'll have to go through me." said Amethyst.

Amethyst punched her left hand with her right fist.

"We don't need to get violent." said Steven.

"Steven is right." said Garnet.

The others turned their attention to her.

"I am certain Steven will stay with us." said Garnet.

"There's gotta be something we can do." replied Bismuth.

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy." noted Garnet.

"Steven does have...Rose Quartz's gem." added Topaz uneasy.

Steven placed his right hand over his stomach.

"They'll never leave Steven alone as long as Homeworld knows he has Rose's gem." mused Garnet.

"Oh man." groaned Steven.

Pearl knelt down and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl calmly.

Steven took a minute.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"We got your back." said Amethyst.

Amethyst playfully slugged Steven in the arm.

"Ow." said Steven softly.

Steven rubbed his arms while Pearl gave Amethyst a disapproving glare.

"Amethyst is right. We won't let Homeworld or anyone else take you away from us." said Garnet.

The others agreed.

"Thank you." replied Steven gratefully.

Steven thought for a moment.

"Let's not tell Connie." proposed Steven, "I don't want to worry her."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ruby Squad was out on a scouting mission. To their surprise, they didn't come across anyone while on the first scouting mission. Might be because they went out in the middle of the night when everyone as asleep. The Ruby Squad where staggering their way through the woods aimlessly.

"Still no signs of life." noted Doc.

"This is boring!" declared Army.

Army began stomping flowers.

"I'll smash Rose Quartz!" declared Army.

"Oh, are we stomping flowers now?" asked Leggy unsure.

"Not really." mused Doc.

"Oh well. It's making her happy." cooed Navy.

"We need to focus." noted Doc.

Army stopped and rejoined her comrades.

"That's better." said Navy.

"What do we do now?" asked Leggy.

Doc thought for a moment.

"I guess...we go back." said Doc.

Eyeball scowled at this.

"We haven't found the targets!" cried Army.

"And you won't." came a mysterious voice.

The Ruby Squad began looking around.

"Who are you?!" asked Army.

"Show yourself!" demanded Doc.

"We'd love to see you." added Navy.

A small figure landed.

"An Aquamarine." said Eyeball.

"Figured me out." said Aquamarine, in a sing-song tone.

The Ruby Squad shared uncertain glances.

"What are you doing here?" asked Navy.

Aquamarine snarled at this.

"I could ask you the same." noted Aquamarine.

"We're looking for the Cry..." began Leggy.

Navy quickly silenced her comrade.

"Don't tell her." said Navy.

Navy removed her hand.

"But, she's another gem." said Leggy.

"And she might be one of them." replied Navy.

Leggy gasped in horror.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be looking for the Crystal Gems, would you?" asked Aquamarine smugly.

The Ruby Squad didn't know how to answer.

"That's a yes." said Aquamarine.

"Maybe we are." replied Doc.

Aquamarine let out a laugh.

"I know where they are." revealed Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad gaped at this.

"Should we take her to Emerald?" asked Leggy.

Aquamarine's eyes shot open.

"The Diamonds sent an Emerald here!" cried Aquamarine stunned.

"Yes." said Army.

Aquamarine gulped nervously.

" _Could they also be looking for me?_ " asked Aquamarine to herself.

Aquamarine thought for a moment.

"Do you know where on Earth you are?" asked Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad gave wrong answers and began arguing among themselves.

"Well, these dumb Rubies aren't a threat." thought Aquamarine confidently.

Aquamarine cleared her throat.

"Take me to your Emerald." demanded Aquamarine.

"Fine." replied Eyeball.

The Ruby Squad reluctantly led Aquamarine to their ship. Emerald was in her chair with her back to the door.

"Oh you're back." said Emerald.

The Ruby Squad remained silent.

"Give me your report." demanded Emerald.

"This is quite the nice ship." mused Aquamarine.

Emerald jumped up and turned around.

"Nice to meet you." said Aquamarine.

"What's going on?" asked Emerald.

"We met on our scouting mission and led her here." answered Doc.

"I'm sure you're charmed." said Aquamarine arrogantly, "I'm..."

"The Aquamarine who failed in the same mission that I am currently on." stated Emerald.

Aquamarine scowled.

"You were in my report. An Aquamarine and Topaz where previously sent here to eliminate The Crystal Gems. The Topaz was revealed to turned traitor while the Aquamarine is still missing." said Emerald smugly.

"Those clods stole my ship!" declared Aquamarine.

"You shouldn't have failed at all." chuckled Emerald smugly.

"But, didn't you fail to stop the rebels when they raided Homeworld?" asked Leggy.

Emerald shot the Ruby a death stare while Aquamarine laughed.

"Now's who the failure?" asked Aquamarine.

Emerald snarled angrily.

"Let me guess, the Diamonds gave you a second chance?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine rubbed her chin.

"You probably had to beg." added Aquamarine coldly.

Emerald blushed in embarrassment.

"Bingo." cooed Aquamarine.

"If I reported you to The Diamonds, you'd be shattered!" snapped Emerald.

"It seems we are in the same predicament." noted Aquamarine.

Emerald took a moment to calm down.

"It would seem so." replied Emerald.

A minute of uncertain silence followed.

"I have a proposal." revealed Aquamarine.

"I'm listening." said Emerald skeptical.

"How about I join you in you campaign." proposed Aquamarine.

"What's in it for you?" asked Emerald bluntly.

Aquamarine chuckled.

"You will tell the Diamonds you freed me from their terrible clutches. That is why I have been absent." answered Aquamarine.

"But, that's a lie." noted Leggy confused.

"She wants us to lie for her." said Navy.

"I help you take care of those traitors and you help keep me from being shattered." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine extended her hand.

"What do you say?" asked Aquamarine.

Emerald mulled over the proposal.

"I'm in." answered Emerald.

Emerald and Aquamarine shook hands.

A/N: That's where we'll end things now. So, Aquamarine is back and has allied with Emerald to bring down The Crystal Gems. Also, the stuff with Steven and Doctor Trudeau is not over though it again should be noted Doctor Trudeau is not the bad guy. He has to follow the law. Next time, Connie spends time with Steven. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story. Here, Connie comes over, but will the gems spill the beans about what Doctor Trudeau said? Also, the Homeworld gems prepare for their attack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a sunny day in Beach City. At his home, Steven Quartz Universe awoke early as he couldn't contain himself. Connie was going to spend the whole day with them and Steven had been looking forward to this. However, the words of Doctor Trudeau and the mention of CPS echoed in his mind. He just finished breakfast when the front door opened up.

"Hey guys!" called Connie.

"Hi Connie." said Steven happily.

The two shared a kiss.

"They grow up so fast." chuckled Amethyst

"Don't remind me." said Pearl, with some sorrow.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

Steven thought for a minute.

"How about we hang out here." answered Steven.

"Fine by me." agreed Connie.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Steven.

"It doesn't matter as long as no gems attack." answered Connie jokingly.

Steven gulped.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Connie.

Connie placed her hands

"Yeah." answered Steven faintly.

Steven let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." whispered Steven.

The two walked up the stairs to Steven's bed.

"You wanna watch _Under The Knife_?" asked Connie.

"Sure." answered Steven.

Steven turned the TV on and they watched their show.

 _"How is he doing doctor?" asked the male nurse._

 _"Not good." answered the female doctor._

"Wonder what happened." pondered Connie.

 _"What's wrong doctor?" asked nurse worried._

 _"He has multiple broken bones and serve internal bleeding." answered the doctor solemnly._

The nurse began tending to the semi-conscious patient.

"Mom's had car crash patients like that." noted Connie.

"She tells you that?" asked Steven surprised.

"I overheard it." admitted Connie embarrassed.

"I never thought you would eavesdrop." said Steven surprised.

"I wasn't. I happened to overhear mom saying it on the phone.

 _"How could have gotten like this?" asked the nurse baffled._

 _"He was skateboarding down a railing and fell onto the concrete ground." answered the doctor._

"That will do it." said Connie.

 _"Is it safe to assume he had no helmet or pads?" asked the nurse._

 _The doctor nodded in affirmation._

 _"Where where his parents?" asked the nurse stunned._

 _"His father was filming him." answered the doctor._

 _This cued the dramatic music._

 _"How could a father be so reckless?" asked the nurse horrified.  
_

Steven felt his chest tighten.

 _"It's like he didn't care for his son's welfare." answered the doctor angrily._

 _"Should we call Child Protective Services?" asked the nurse._

 _"It's not bad enough." answered the doctor._

 _"So, we let him go and get killed again?" asked the nurse outraged._

 _"That's all we can do." answered the doctor regretfully._

Steven quickly shut the TV off.

"Why did you shut it off?" asked Connie confused.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I've seen that episode already." answered Steven.

"How does it end?" asked Connie excitedly.

Steven thought for an answer.

"Hey guys!" called Amethyst.

"Oh hi Amethyst." replied Connie casually.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"We where watching television." answered Connie.

"But, now we're gonna do something else." added Steven quickly.

"What?" asked Amethyst innocently.

"Not sure." answered Steven, trying to stay calm.

"I'm up for whatever you are." stated Connie.

Steven smiled warmly at this.

"Hopefully, I can avoid that situation." thought Steven..

Steven then thought about exactly what they could do.

"Hang out at Funland." proposed Amethyst.

"I guess." said Connie unsure.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven.

"It feels like we've been there so many times." answered Connie.

I heard they've revamped the roller coaster." noted Amethyst.

"Okay. It would be cool to ride it." admitted Connie.

"I guess it's a good thing Onion burned it down...for the tenth time." mused Steven.

"Let's to it!" declared Connie.

"Yeah!" declared Steven.

The two raced down the stairs.

"Tell the others!" called Steven.

"Can do." replied Amethyst.

Connie and Steven got outside when Steven stopped.

"I just gotta get something." said Steven.

Steven went back inside and found Amethyst clearing out the fridge. Steven walked up and hugged her.

"Thank you." said Steven gratefully.

* * *

Steven and Connie spent a lovely day at Funland. Later that night, a planning session was being held. Emerald, Aquamarine and the the Ruby Squad gathered around. The objective for this meeting was simple: plan out the attack for the next day. The Ruby Squad willing submitted to the authority of Emerald and Aquamarine.

"All right, we need to be ready for tomorrow." said Emerald.

"Right!" declared the Ruby Squad.

"Excellent." said Emerald

"Maybe, you should let me take over." proposed Aquamarine.

"No way." scoffed Emerald.

"I know how more about the rebels than you do." noted Aquamarine.

"Yes, but this is my mission." replied Emerald.

Emerald turned to the Ruby Squad.

"Besides, these five have encountered them twice before." added Emerald.

"Oh, really?" asked Aquamarine curious.

"Yellow Diamond sent us on a mission, but they tricked us." explained Doc.

"Then we returned and they tricked us again." said Navy.

Aquamarine chuckled.

"I don't see what is so funny." said Emerald annoyed.

"There are things you don't know." replied Aquamarine.

"There's a lot we don't know." said Leggy.

"Shut it!" snapped Army.

Leggy covered her mouth.

"First, there is the Bismuth." began Aquamarine.

"Oh yeah. We haven't encountered her before." realized Navy.

Aquamarine smirked.

"From what I know, she has a chip on her shoulder about Homeworld and her position." revealed Aquamarine.

"That Bismuth should know her place." stated Emerald.

"Finally, something we can agree on." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine snickered at this.

"The Bismuth also had a feud with the group once." added Aquamarine offhanded.

"We can use that against them." said Emerald.

"Tried that before." sighed Aquamarine.

"Yet it didn't work out." cooed Emerald arrogantly.

Aquamarine seared at this.

"Having trouble with the truth?" asked Emerald cocky.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should focus." said Doc.

Emerald and Aquamarine agreed with this.

"That traitor Topaz cannot be trusted." stated Aquamarine.

"Well obviously." said Emerald sarcastically.

Aquamarine again seared angrily.

"That traitor went against my brilliant plan!" declared Aquamarine angrily.

"And...what plan was that?" asked Emerald.

"To infiltrate the rebels and cause division. She went native and turned traitor." answered Aquamarine.

"If it was so brilliant she wouldn't have turned traitor." mused Emerald.

"I cannot control her actions!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"Yet, you where in command so the fault falls on you." said Emerald.

Aquamarine pouted bitterly.

"Now, about the others." began Emerald.

"The abominable fusion, midget Amethyst and rouge Pearl are not to be taken lightly. They can hold their own." warned Aquamarine.

"I know that from experience." muttered Emerald.

"Oh yes, you're own failure." cooed Aquamarine.

Now it was time for Emerald to sear in anger.

"Having trouble with the truth?" asked Aquamarine mockingly.

Emerald snarled while Aquamarine laughed.

"Your face is as red as a Ruby!" laughed Aquamarine.

"Hey, wasn't there a Peridot?" asked Leggy.

"Yes. And a Lapis Lazuli was well." answered Army.

"There was not a Peridot or a Lapis Lazuli." stated Emerald.

"They must have been confused." said Doc.

"No. I'm sure there where a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli." noted Navy.

"That's because there are." said Aquamarine cockily.

"What do you mean?" asked Emerald skeptically.

"I assume they weren't home on Homeworld, but a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are Crystal Gems." answered Aquamarine.

Emerald inwardly cursed at Aquamarine knowing more than her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Emerald.

"I just did." answered Aquamarine cocky.

Emerald was seething with anger.

"The Peridot can control metal objects which are plentifully around the city." said Peridot.

Emerald calmed down.

"The Lapis Lazuli can obviously terraform and this planet is mostly water so she is a dangerous threat." added Aquamarine.

"We'll have to get her away from water." mused Emerald.

"The area we're in doesn't have much water." noted Doc.

"We can try and lure her out here." decided Emerald.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." agreed Aquamarine flippant.

Emerald scowled at this.

"What of Roe?" asked Emerald.

"She and that human girl are close. They actually fused." revealed Aquamarine disgusted.

"She fuses with a human?!" asked Emerald horrified.

Aquamarine nodded then turned to the Rubies.

"You Rubies are dismissed." said Aquamarine.

Doc, Navy, Army and Leggy left while Eyeball stood still.

"Are you hard of hearing?" asked Aquamarine, "I said leave."

"I wanted to say, I am fully committed to this and hope Rose Quartz will pay for shattering Pink Diamond." said Eyeball coldly.

Eyeball turned and left.

"Aquamarine, you need to remember who is in charge here." stated Emerald

"Oh, but I do. Rest assure." replied Aquamarine humbly.

"I can see through your facade!" snapped Emerald.

"Oh, can you now?" asked Aquamarine, with fake interest.

"Don't play with me!" demanded Emerald.

"I'm not." shrugged Aquamarine.

"I can pluck those wings off." threatened Emerald.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand.

"Try it." said Aquamarine firmly.

A brief standoff followed before the two mutually back downed.

"I proposed we put our issues aside and focus on the Crystal Gems." said Emerald.

"Agreed." said Aquamarine.

The two reluctantly shook hands.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Steven has managed to avoid the topic of CPS with Connie...for now. Also, the Homeworld gems are ready. However, it seems there may be a power struggle at the top. Next time, the Homeworld forces make their move. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here, Steven continues to try and hide the truth while the Homeworld gems make their move.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a cloudy day in Beach City. The weather and, in particular, the cloudy skies seem to fit at the moment. Connie Maheshwaran was again coming over to spend time with Steven Universe. Luckily, it was once school let out. This normally happy event was overshadowed by the threat of CPS arriving and removing Steven from the care of the Crystal Gems. As Steven thought of what to do, Amethyst walked over.

"Hey Steven." began Amethyst.

"Hello." replied Steven flatly.

"You worried about Connie coming over?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Steven worried.

"Worried about what?" asked Pearl confused.

Pearl had overheard them and Amethyst filled her in.

"I see." mused Pearl concerned.

"I don't want her to worry." said Steven.

"I'm not sure keeping her in the dark is a good idea either." said Amethyst.

"Some things are best kept hidden." said Pearl...from personal experience.

"I'm so confused!" cried Steven frustrated.

"Hey, don't freak out." said Amethyst.

"Indeed. It is best to stay calm." agreed Pearl.

Steven used the breathing technique Garnet taught Stevonnie.

"I might tell her...later." said Steven.

"There is no reason to rush yourself." said Pearl firmly.

"Um, thanks." replied Steven surprised.

"She might find out and it's better she find out from him." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, don't worry Steven." said Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and noticed something.

"Here comes Connie." said Amethyst.

"Oh man." groaned Steven.

Connie came through the door naively happy.

"Hey Steven." said Connie chipper.

"Hey." said Steven, trying to seem normal.

Connie came over and they kissed.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Connie.

"Not sure." answered Steven.

"We could go to Funland." proposed Connie.

"Been there a lot." noted Steven.

"Mask Island." said Connie.

"The Watermelon Stevens." noted Steven.

"What about them?" asked Connie.

"Things might get...sticky." answered Steven.

"The moon base." said Connie.

"Nothing to do." shrugged Steven.

Connie squinted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Connie.

"Nothing." answered Steven alarmed.

"I know you and I know when you're hiding something." began Connie.

Steven began to sweat.

"Plus, you aren't a good liar." added Connie.

Steven shot a glance toward Amethyst and Pearl looking for help.

"Say Connie, how are yous studies going?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Connie unsure.

"Is there anything interesting you'd like to mention?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Connie firmly.

Pearl was surprised by Connie's tone.

"Oh man." said Amethyst surprised.

"I don't mean to be rude." sighed Connie.

Connie turned her attention back to Steven.

"Look, I know something is wrong." said Connie.

"Steven was planning surprise for you." said Garnet.

The leader of the Crystal Gems walked over.

"He didn't want to spoil it." said Garnet.

Garnet lowered her visor slightly and winked with her third eye.

"Oh." said Connie surprised.

Connie let out a relieved laugh.

"Man, you really had me worried!" laughed Connie.

Steven, Amethyst and Pearl where able to relax.

"So...what is your surprise?" asked Connie curious.

Steven gulped worried.

"It's really special." answered Steven.

"Okay." replied Connie.

Steven thought as Connie waited.

"Steven..." began Connie.

Finally, a thought came to Steven.

"It's where we're going!" declared Steven.

"Where are we going?" asked Connie.

Steven chuckled.

"You'll have to wait and find out." answered Steven.

Steven got up.

"We'll need the warp pad." revealed Steven.

"Sounds good." said Connie.

Connie went to the warp pad.

"Thanks for the help guys." said Steven.

"No problem." shrugged Garnet.

Steven headed to the warp pad.

"See you guys!" called Steven.

* * *

Meanwhile, life was going on as normal at the barn. Peridot was using the tractor to tend to the crops with Topaz lending a hand when need be. Lapis was seated in a chair relaxing with Pumpkin on her lap. She was reading a magazine with her right hand while petting Pumpkin with her left hand. Suddenly, the corn began splitting as someone came through it.

"Peridot!" called Topaz.

Peridot stopped the tractor upon seeing the movement.

"What's that?" asked Peridot.

Lapis heard the tractor stop and looked up.

"What's up?" asked Lapis.

Suddenly, a Ruby staggered out of the corn.

"Where am I?" asked the Ruby confused.

"You're one of those Rubies that kept harassing us!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Steven named her something." said Lapis flying over to the others.

Lapis noticed her gemstone was on her stomach.

"Navy." said Lapis.

"Oh yeah. That was crazy." said Navy.

"Why are you here?" asked Lapis firmly.

"I crash landed." answered Navy worried.

Peridot leaned over to Topaz.

"Do you believe her?" asked Peridot.

"I haven't met her before." answered Topaz.

Peridot chuckled with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." said Peridot blushing.

Navy tapped her chin.

"I can prove it!" cried Navy.

Peridot shook her head.

"How?" asked Peridot.

"I can show you the crater I made when I landed." answered Navy.

Lapis, Peridot and Topaz shared a glance.

"I guess we can take a look." said Topaz.

* * *

The trio would follow Navy uneasily. Pumpkin stayed behind as they wanted to make sure she was okay. Navy led the way with Peridot behind her and Topaz behind Peridot. Lapis flew overhead feeling this added a bit more security. Navy led them to a Homeworld ship lying on the ground. Navy stopped suddenly causing the Crystal gems to do the same.

"Where'd this ship come from?" asked Peridot confused.

Navy began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Peridot confused.

Suddenly, the laughter seemed to echo.

"Who's there?" asked Topaz.

Doc emerged to the right of the group.

"We are." answered Doc.

Army emerged to the left of the group.

"The rest of our outfit." said Army.

Leggy emerged next to Army.

"I didn't think you'd fall for it." admitted Army.

Army elbowed Navy clearly unhappy with her confession.

"This time..." began a sinister voice.

Eyeball emerged next to Doc.

"We aren't alone." concluded Navy.

The ship door suddenly opened.

"You five did a grand job." cooed a voice.

Emerald emerged from the ship.

"Oh my stars. An Emerald." gulped Peridot.

Emerald chuckled in amusement.

"Are you the same Emerald the other fought on Homeworld?" asked Lapis.

"The same." said Emerald.

"I'm surprised you weren't shattered." admitted Topaz.

"Probably had to get on her knees and beg." snickered Peridot.

Emerald sneered angrily at this.

"Enough!" screamed Emerald flustered.

"We really touched a nerve." mused Lapis.

Emerald calmed down.

"You three aren't exactly in a position to make cracks." said Emerald.

"I'm sure we can defeat you." said Topaz.

Emerald pulled out her de - stabilizer.

"Are you sure?" asked Emerald.

"We aren't going to back down." answered Topaz.

"So cocky." came a voice.

Topaz felt a chill in her body.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me again?" asked Aquamarine.

The three Crystal Gems turned around to see Aquamarine behind them.

"In case you don't realize, you are totally surrounded." noted Emerald cocky.

"Topaz, please tell me you have an idea." whispered Peridot worried.

Topaz was frozen in place.

"I'll make it easy for you...surrender now." said Emerald.

"Why would we do that?" asked Lapis unsure.

"If you come quietly I can try and convince the Diamond Authority to have mercy." answered Emerald.

"The Diamond Authority doesn't know the meaning of that word." spat Peridot.

"You have already forgotten that they mercifully gave me a second chance." replied Emerald.

The three Crystal Gems stayed silent.

"I have an idea!" declared Aquamarine.

"Not now." said Emerald.

Aquamarine scowled.

"You three can better your chances." said Aquamarine bitterly.

Aquamarine and Emerald shared a contemptuous glare.

"How would they do that?" asked Emerald.

"Help us lure in the others." answered Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad voiced agreement with this.

"If you get the others here and even help us defeat them, you might get a pardon." explained Aquamarine temptingly.

The three Crystal gems shared a glance.

"To use a human expression: you can take your offer and shove it!" declared Peridot.

Peridot laughed while Emerald smirked.

"I wonder where "it" is." mused Peridot.

"Well Aquamarine it seems your offer hasn't worked." cooed Emerald arrogantly.

Now it was Aquamarine who was sneering in anger.

"Since you won't join us, there is only one things we can do." said Emerald.

Aquamarine managed to calm herself down.

"We will have to shatter you." said Aquamarine.

Topaz began to shake.

"Now I won't have to hold back." said Aquamarine happily.

Aquamarine noticed Topaz shaking.

"You're right to worry." said Aquamarine coldly.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So Steven got some help from the Crystal Gems, but the big story is our trio of heroines begin ambushed by the Homeworld forces. Next time, we'll pick up where we left off. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eighteen of this story. Here, the battle between the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld gems occurs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Topaz, Peridot and Lapis where in a serious bind. They where outnumbered and encircled by the Homeworld forces with no backup. Having rejected an offer to betray the others, the trio of Crystal Gems waited for the attack to begin.

"Lapis...go back and warn the others." said Topaz.

"What?!" asked Peridot horrified.

"I won't leave you." replied Lapis.

"We can't do this by ourselves." said Topaz.

"Get them!" ordered Emerald.

The Ruby Squad jumped forward. Doc grabbed the right arm of Topaz while Army grabbed the left. Eyeball jumped onto her back.

"Die!" demanded Eyeball.

Leggy carefully walked over to Peridot.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." said Leggy unsure.

Leggy charged, but Peridot slapped her. Leggy fell to her knees holding her cheeks.

"Ow!" cried Leggy.

Navy was jumping up to try (and fail) to bring Lapis down to the ground.

"No fair!" cried Navy annoyed.

"Sorry." shrugged Lapis.

Lapis began to fly off, but found herself suddenly stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine flung Lapis into the Sun Incinerator.

"Careful!" snapped Emerald.

Lapis shot off as fast as she could, but Aquamarine easily stopped her.

"Yawn." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine again grabbed Lapis with her wand.

"How boring." sighed Aquamarine.

Nearby, Topaz was dealing with the Ruby Squad.

"I'll rip you apart!" cried Army.

"Go down!" demanded Doc.

"Where is Rose Quartz?!" asked Eyeball.

Topaz spit in half causing Eyeball to fall. The two halves pulled Army and Doc off.

"Fuse!" screamed Doc.

The five Rubies came together and fused.

"Now you stand no chance!" laughed the fused Ruby.

The two halves of Topaz reunited into one.

"Oh brother." groaned Aquamarine.

The Ruby fusion began using a standing ax handle slam to crush Topaz.

"I'm coming!" cried Peridot.

Peridot jumped up and ran to help Topaz, but bumped into someone.

"Hello." said Emerald sinister.

Peridot gulped in worry.

"Now then..." began Emerald.

Emerald pointed her de - stabilizer at Peridot.

"Will you come quietly or will I have fun?" asked Emerald.

Peridot looked around worried before getting an idea.

" _I hope this works._ " thought Peridot.

Peridot reached up and began using her metal controlling powers.

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Emerald amused.

Peridot groaned as he strained herself.

"There's nothing metal around." stated Emerald.

Emerald began hearing movement.

"No!" cried Emerald.

Emerald saw the Sun Incinerator starting to lean.

"Stop it!" demanded Emerald.

Peridot chuckled.

"No." answered Peridot straining.

Emerald charged at Peridot, but the Sun Incinerator tipped over.

"No!" cried Emerald.

Emerald ran out of the way and watched helplessly as her beloved ship fell crushing the Ruby fusion.

"Nice!" declared Lapis.

The massive Ruby would unfuse with the five Rubies groaning in pain.

"I'll shatter you!" screamed an outraged Emerald.

Emerald went to stab Peridot with her de - stabilizer, but felt her arm caught.

"I don't think so." said Topaz..

"Unhand me!" demanded Emerald furiously.

"Okay." said Topaz.

Topaz turned and flung Emerald right into Aquamarine. Aquamarine was knocked down and Lapis freed.

"Go find the others!" cried Topaz.

Lapis nodded and flew off as fast she could.

"I'm shatter you for all the things you've done to me." vowed Aquamarine.

* * *

Lapis raced off desperate. She finally reached the barn where she found two familiar faces.

"Steven! Connie!" cried Lapis.

Lapis landed in front of the two.

"What's going on?" asked Steven worried.

Lapis took a second to catch her breath.

"The Homeworld gems are back." answered Lapis.

"We have to get the others." said Connie.

"There's no time!" declared Steven.

"Then let's form Stevonnie." proposed Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

Steven and Connie fused together.

"Let's go!" declared Stevonnie.

Lapis knelt down allowing Stevonnie to climb on her back.

"We're coming!" exclaimed Lapis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquamarine had trapped Topaz with her wand.

"What's wrong traitor?" asked Emerald teasingly.

"Topaz!" cried Peridot.

Peridot rushed to help Topaz, but she was tackled and dogpiled by all five Ruby Squad members.

"Much better." said Emerald.

Emerald turned back to Topaz.

"I'll enjoy watching you be shattered." said Emerald.

Emerald turned her attention to Aquamarine.

"We need to get that Lapis." said Emerald.

"No. We need to leave." replied Aquamarine.

Emerald scowled.

"That Lapis will reveal we're here, blowing the element of surprise." noted Emerald.

"She's too far gone by now. It's better we leave before they rest of them come and make trouble." countered Aquamarine.

"I am the leader of this mission." stated Emerald.

"You're making a bad decision." said Aquamarine.

"Do not undermine my authority!" snapped Emerald.

"I won't follow the wrong decision." said Aquamarine.

"If you won't listen then I won't tell the Diamond Authority that you helped me." replied Emerald cocky.

Aquamarine winced at this.

"There we go." cooed Emerald.

Emerald chuckled.

"No, be a good girl and follow my orders." ordered Emerald.

"Don't treat me like a Ruby." said Aquamarine angrily.

"Hey!" cried Leggy.

Army slugged Leggy in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" cried Army.

"Now then, let's find that Lapis." said Emerald.

A shield suddenly hit Aquamarine from behind freeing Topaz.

"Looking for us?" asked Lapis.

Stevonnie jumped off Lapis and grabbed their sheild.

"Oh my stars." gasped Emerald.

Emerald gagged.

"How disgusting." choked Emerald

Aquamarine flew over.

"I warned you." said Aquamarine, rubbing the back of her head.

"We could have prevented this if you didn't argue." said Emerald.

"No. We could have prevented this if we fell back." countered Aquamarine.

The two gems got into each others faces.

"Are they always like this?" asked Stevonnie confused.

"Yeah." answered Army.

Again, Leggy slugged Army in the shoulder.

"Aquamarine is hard to get along with." whispered Topaz.

"I heard that!" cried Aquamarine.

"Emerald isn't much better." shrugged Stevonnie.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emerald.

Emerald turned her head to the Ruby Squad.

"Get over here, you clods!" snapped Emerald.

The Ruby Squad jumped and and fumbled over to Emerald.

"Now, the numbers are still in our favor." noted Emerald.

Emerald looked at the Ruby Squad.

"If these idiots don't screw up." muttered Emerald.

Peridot raced to the other Crystal Gems.

"We aren't going to quit!" declared Peridot.

Emerald chuckled.

"Your loss." shrugged Emerald.

Emerald attacked Stevonnie. Stevonnie threw their shield up, but the de - stabilizer caused it to begin cracking.

"Got you." said Emerald.

Stevonnie swung their sword forcing Emerald back. This saved the shield from being lost.

"Abomination." muttered Emerald disgusted.

Emerald turned to the Ruby Squad.

"What are you waiting for?!" asked Emerald.

The five Ruby Squad members gave Emerald a confused look.

"Attack them!" demanded Emerald.

The Ruby Squad ran into action. Lapis swooped down grabbing Navy and Doc. She held them under her arms.

Peridot tripped Leggy then jumped onto Leggy holding her down.

Topaz picked up Army and Eyeball holding them under her arms.

"Oh for crying out loud!" cried Emerald.

"You can never count on a Ruby." sighed Aquamarine.

Topaz would again unfuse. One half held the Rubies while the other stood by Stevonnie.

"Now it's two on two." noted Stevonnie.

Aquamarine used her wand to grab Lapis and toss her into the Topaz holding the Rubies. The four Rubies - save Leggy - where freed.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot concerned.

Aquamarine used her wand to toss Peridot aside freeing Leggy.

"I'm free!" exclaimed Leggy jubilant.

Aquamarine grabbed the Ruby Squad with her wand and picked them into the air.

"Let's go!" cried Aquamarine.

Aquamarine threw the Ruby Squad into the ship.

"We're leaving." stated Aquamarine.

Emerald shot an outraged scowl to Aquamarine.

"No we aren't!" exclaimed Emerald.

Aquamarine went into the ship leaving Emerald alone.

"Damn!" screamed Emerald.

Emerald fled into her ship. The Sun Incinerator rose up and took off.

"There they go." murmured Stevonnie.

Stevonnie would unfuse.

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

Peridot was lying on her stomach.

"Yeah." said Peridot.

Peridot got up.

"Me too." said Lapis.

Lapis got up allowing Topaz to fuse once more.

"I'm okay." said Topaz.

"What do we do?" asked Peridot.

"I'm not sure." answered Steven uneasy.

"We should head back and tell the others." said Connie.

The others agreed and began heading back to the barn.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, the first battle ended with the Crystal gems repelling the Homeworld forces. Thanks in part to some infighting. The Off Colors where absent and that will be explained next chapter. Next time, both sides prepare. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. Here, both sides regroup after the events of last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Following their victory, the Crystal Gems went back to the barn. There, they took the warp pad back to Beach City. Once at the Temple; Steven, Connie, Topaz and Peridot rounded up Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet and Amethyst. Lapis flew to Beach City and found the Off Colors hanging out with Lars. She brought them back to the Temple with Lars following. Once everyone was accounted for, the gems present retold their victory over the Homeworld forces.

"That's how it ended." said Steven.

"Oh my stars!" cried Pearl.

"We're okay." said Connie.

"Yes. You two are very strong." replied Pearl impressed.

"I wish we could have been there to you help guys!" exclaimed Bismuth.

"It's fine." said Topaz.

"Hey Garnet, how you doing?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet let out a groan.

"I should have seen this." said Garnet in frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up." said Topaz.

"We could have prevented this." said Garnet.

"Everything worked out." noted Amethyst.

"But, what if it hadn't?" asked Garnet.

"You can't dwell on that." answered Bismuth.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

"You're right." said Garnet.

An odd, tense aura hung in the air.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand!" proposed Pearl.

"I'm just glad we kicked their butts." said Peridot.

"Things where looking bleak until Topaz helped me get free." said Lapis.

"It seems that Aquamarine and Emerald's egos are too big to get along." noted Topaz.

"There arguing is what let Lapis and Stevonnie get to us in time." added Peridot.

"Then that gives us an advantage." mused Garnet.

"I can't believe you where almost captured." said Rhodonite horrified.

"If we stayed..." began Left Rutile.

"We would have been captured too." concluded Right Rutile.

Fluorite, who was outside and taking part thanks to the window, hummed.

"Did they mention us at all?" asked Fluorite.

"Not by name." answered Peridot.

"But, I'm sure they wanted you too." added Lapis flatly.

"Oh my stars!" cried Fluorite.

"The Homeworld Gems wanted to capture us too!" exclaimed Padparadscha.

"I'm so relieved we decided to spend time with Lars." sighed Right Rutile.

"It probably saved us." said Left Rutile.

"What do we do?!" asked Rhodonite terrified.

Rhodonite began to hyperventilate.

"You have to stay calm." answered Lars.

Everyone turned their attention to the pink human.

"Freaking out won't do you any good." continued Lars.

"Lars is right. We must stay calm." agreed Fluorite.

Rhodonite began to take deep breaths.

"Try this." offered Garnet.

Garnet showed Rhodonite the breathing technique she taught Stevonnie.

"Will it work?" asked Rhodonite worried.

"It works for us." answered Steven.

"Yeah." added Connie.

Rhodonite tried the technique.

"It worked!" cried Rhodonite.

"Lars is right! We must stay calm!" declared Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Exactly." agreed Lars.

Lars turned to Steven.

"I want to learn how to fight." said Lars.

"What?" asked everyone, minus Padparadscha, in unison.

"You heard me." said Lars.

"Lars wants to learn how to fight!" gasped Padparadscha.

"Lars..." began Steven.

"I want to fight with you." said Lars.

Lars chuckled.

"Heck, I've already joined you." noted Lars.

"I don't know." said Steven unsure.

"Steven, I have to do this." stated Lars.

Steven gulped.

"This is very dangerous." noted Steven.

"I was killed by an ax." shrugged Lars.

"He's got a point." stated Amethyst.

Steven squirmed uncomfortable.

"Connie learned to fight." said Lars.

"She has become very skilled at combat." mused Pearl.

"Thanks to you ma'am." replied Connie.

Pearl blushed at this.

"Steven, I agree with Lars." said Connie.

"Thank you." said Lars grateful.

"I'd be willing to train you." offered Pearl.

"I understand why you're unsure. Especially with what you've been through. But, I think Lars should join us." said Garnet.

Steven looked at Lars.

"Welcome to The Crystal Gems." said Steven.

Lars smiled happily.

"I won't let you guys down." said Lars proudly.

"Do we have to fight?!" asked Rhodonite horrified.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"We will fight." said Right Rutile.

"If we need to." said Left Rutile.

"You might need to." said Pearl uneasy.

'We can fight if need be!" declared Padparadscha.

"Padaparadscha, I don't think you should see combat." said Lars.

"Right. Her...special case might hinder her." said Connie concerned.

"Lars doesn't think I should fight." mused Padparadscha.

"No offense. I just worry for your safety." said Lars.

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm so flattered you're worried about me." said Padparadscha.

"Garnet, what do you think?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet used her Future Vision.

"It won't be necessary for now." answered Garnet.

"We still need to move! They know where we live!" cried Rhodonite.

"Don't worry. Lapis, Topaz and I can take them!" declared Peridot.

"Not to mention the others." added Lapis.

"Oh thanks stars." sighed Rhodonite.

"Why don't you guys head back to the barn and unwind." proposed Garnet.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Fluorite.

"We've been catching them up on _Camp Pining Hearts_." revealed Lapis.

"Where in season four right now." added Peridot.

"That sounds nice." said Left Rutile.

"I still don't get why you don't like Pauline." said Right Rutile.

"Percy and Pierre is clearly the superior pairing." stated Peridot.

"I think they'd be really good together." said Rhodonite.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Peridot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sun Incinerator had landed. It was merely a few feet away from where it previously had been. The Sun Incinerator took off, but doubled backed once Emerald felt it safe. The ship landed hidden among trees. Emerald, Aquamarine and the Ruby Squad gathered. The purpose was simple: figure out what went wrong.

"I think it's safe to say the reason we failed is obvious." began Emerald.

"Quite." agreed Aquamarine.

"You're upbeat considering it was your fault." said Emerald.

"That's rubbish and you know it!" spat Aquamarine.

"Here we go." muttered Doc.

"You should have listened and gone after those clods!" declared Emerald.

"You should have listened and fall back!" declared Aquamarine.

"This is my mission!" snapped Emerald.

"I won't follow a folly order!" snapped Aquamarine.

"You need to calm down." said Navy.

"Stay out of it!" exclaimed Emerald and Aquamarine.

"Oh dear." said Leggy worried.

"Why did you abandon me?" asked Emerald angrily.

"You saw that...abomination arrive." answered Aquamarine.

"Having fought it before, I'm surprise you didn't have the will for this." cooed Emerald.

"It was better to fight another day." stated Aquamarine.

"You ran away like a coward!" cried Emerald.

"There is a difference between running away and fighting a battle you cannot win." huffed Aquamarine.

"I say we should have fought." huffed Army.

"See, they agree with me.." said Emerald.

"They're only Rubies." replied Aquamarine.

"I'm glad we left. That fusion thing was scary." said Leggy shaken.

"Not all of them agreed with you." said Aquamarine cocky.

"What happened to "They're only Rubies" huh?" asked Emerald.

"Piss off!" snapped Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad rolled their eyes.

"I will be sure to tell the Diamond Authority of your cowardice." said Emerald.

"They will clearly side with me." scoffed Aquamarine.

"Isn't Yellow Diamond quiet...aggressive?" asked Navy.

"Yeah." answered Army impressed.

"See." said Emerald confidently.

"Blue Diamond understands my actions." stated Aquamarine confidently.

"Good look." chuckled Emerald.

"If things go bad, maybe White Diamond could be the final say." proposed Leggy.

The others gave her horrified looks.

"That is a terrible idea!" exclaimed Army.

"You do NOT get White Diamond involved." said Aquamarine.

"Why?" asked Army.

"She is..." began Emerald.

Emerald looks for the words.

"Have you seen her Pearl?" asked Emerald.

Aquamarine cringed at this question.

"No." answered Army.

"I did. It was my first mission with that traitor Topaz. She filled in for My Diamond. It was horrifying." said Aquamarine horrified.

Emerald cleared her throat.

"Look, I think we should break for now." proposed Emerald.

"Yes." agreed Aquamarine.

Eyeball stood up.

"Emerald, I fully agree with you!" declared Eyeball.

"Whatever." said Aquamarine softly.

Aquamarine left silently.

"Thank you." said Emerald.

Emerald turned and left.

"Pillock." huffed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then left.

"This is a mess." mused Navy.

"What do we do?" asked Leggy worried.

"Crush the traitors" answered Army.

"I meant, what do we do about their arguing." clarified Leggy.

"Those two are are being a hindrance." muttered Eyeball.

"They are our superiors!" snapped Doc.

"Correct." said Eyeball.

"Those Crystal Gems seem happy without a superior." noted Leggy innocently.

"That's treasonous talk!" declared Army.

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!" cried Leggy.

"For now, we stay the course." decided Doc.

A/N: That's where we end things for now. So, Lars is joining on the combat while Emerald and Aquamarine still cannot get along. Also, Aquamarine talking about meeting White Diamond was a nod to my story "Off Colors". Next time, Lars learns to fight. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story. Here, the Off Colors and Lars train.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Delmarva. In Beach City, life was going as normal as possible for a town that dealt with attacks from alien gems. Steven was eating breakfast when a knock came on the door. Steven raced over opening the door to find Lars and Connie.

"Hey guys." said Steven.

Steven led the two to the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Steven.

"I'm good." answered Lars.

"I'll have juice." answered Connie.

Steven opened the fridge door.

"Actually, make it two." said Lars.

Steven grabbed two juice boxes and gave them to his friends. They put the straw in and drank.

"So Lars, are you nervous?" asked Connie.

Lars took a moment.

"I'm anxious." answered Lars honestly.

"You can drop out anytime you want." said Steven.

"I can't." replied Lars.

"Why not?" asked Steven concerned.

"I need to do this. There's no wussing out." answered Lars firmly.

"I won't stop you." said Steven.

"It might be hard at first, but you'll get used to it." said Connie.

"Thanks." said Lars.

The two finished their juice.

"The Off Colors are probably at the ruins already." noted Connie.

"Then let's go." said Lars.

Steven nodded unsure.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Steven.

* * *

The group headed to the ruins and sure enough the Off Colors where there. Pearl was there waiting.

"Good. It is time to begin." said Pearl.

"Steven, you wanna join us?" asked Connie.

"I'm fine." answered Steven.

Steven took a seat.

"Okay. You are here to train for combat. I will be your instructor and Connie my assistant." began Pearl.

"I've been in your shoes before so if you want to ask me anything, you ahead." said Connie.

"This will not be easy, but if you stay with it then you will become skilled fighter." said Pearl.

Pearl looked over the group.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Pearl.

Steven felt his heart skip.

"Hey Lars!" called Steven.

"What?" asked Lars confused.

"Wanted to say hi." answered Steven sheepish.

"Mr. Barriga, please focus." said Pearl.

"Sorry." replied Lars.

The Rutile Twins shared a nod.

"Pearl..." began Left Rutile.

"Yes?" asked Pearl.

"We'll go first." answered Right Rutile.

"Excellent." said Pearl.

Lars shot Steven a dirty look as Rutile walked to Pearl.

"Here." said Pearl.

Pearl handed Rutile a sword.

"Do you want it?" asked Left Rutile.

"You can take it." answered Right Rutile.

The Rutile twins looked at each other.

"Uh oh." said the Rutile twins in unison.

"Rutile will go first!" gasped Padparadscha.

Pearl rubbed her chin.

"I have an idea." said Pearl.

Pearl pulled out two blades from her gem.

"These are called Butterfly swords. They're meant to be wielded together." said Pearl.

"These are perfect." said Right Rutile.

"Thanks." said Left Rutile.

The Rutile Twins took the blades and trained under Pearl.

"Good start." said Pearl.

The Rutile Twins returned to the others,

"Who's next?" asked Pearl.

Lars began to raise his hand when Steven began to "sneeze" loudly.

"I will go." offered Fluorite.

Fluorite slowly made her way up.

"I don't know if you need weapons." said Pearl.

"That's why I am here." said Garnet.

Garnet walked up.

"Fluorite is next!" declared Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Fluorite, I think it'd be best if you used your massive size to fight." said Garnet.

"How so?" asked Fluorite.

"Slam into enemies. Crush them with your body. Use your mass to your advantage." answered Garnet.

Garnet helped Fluorite practice slamming and crushing enemies.

"Well done." said Garnet.

"Um, I am a bit slow." noted Fluorite.

"You have friends here to help you." said Garnet.

"I understand." said Fluorite.

"Let's continue." said Pearl.

"Of course." agreed Fluorite.

"Okay." began Pearl, "Who is next?"

Steven began "coughing" loudly.

"Steven!" cried Lars.

"Rhodonite, you should go next." said Garnet.

"Me?!" asked Rhodonite terrified.

"We do need you to participate." answered Connie.

"You are part Ruby." noted Garnet.

"Oh." groaned Rhodonite.

"Plus, I don't know how well Padparadscha will do." said Pearl cautiously.

"You have a point there." admitted Rhodonite.

"Rhodonite is up next!" declared Padparadscha.

"I'll do it." agreed Rhodonite.

Rhodonite stepped forward.

"Here is your sword." said Pearl.

Pearl handled the sword to Rhodonite who was shaking.

"I'll help you with your stance." offered Garnet.

Garnet walked around Rhodonite.

"You have to keep your shoulders square." began Garnet.

Garnet gently placed her hands on the Rhodonite ad began to caress them.

"Then, spread your legs." continued Garnet.

Garnet put her right hand on the thigh on Rhodonite and slowly moved it.

"Um.." gulped Garnet.

"And keep your hips in place." said Garnet saucy.

Garnet placed her hands onto the hips of Rhodonite.

"Oh my stars." gasped Rhodonite, breathing heavy.

"Um Garnet, I think you're getting to handsy." noted Pearl.

Garnet took a moment and stepped back.

"Sorry. I got carried away." said Garnet.

Garnet backed off embarrassed and Pearl was able to teach Rhodonite.

"That was good." said Pearl impressed.

"It's her inner Ruby." said Garnet.

Rhodonite returned to the others.

"So, I guess we should try and teach Padparadscha.

Pearl nodded his head.

"Padparadscha, come over." said Pearl.

A minute passed by.

"I'm next!" gasped Padparadscha.

Padparadscha came over. Pearl pulled a combat knife from her gem which she handed to Padparadscha.

"Let's begin. said Pearl.

Pearl attempted to train Padparadscha, but her delayed reactions proved too much.

"I am so sorry. Padparadscha." said Pearl.

"It is okay." replied Padparadscha sadly.

"Padparadscha can help in a non-combat role." said Connie.

"That is a great idea!" declared Pearl.

Another minutes passed by.

"I'll do it!" declared Padparadscha excited.

Padparadscha returned to the others.

"Lars, you're last." noted Pearl.

"Finally." sighed Lars.

Lars walked over to Pearl.

"Here you are." said Pearl.

Pearl handed the sword to Lars.

"I'm gonna help you here." noted Connie.

Steven felt his pulse racing.

"I'm ready." said Lars.

"Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered." began Pearl.

Steven began sweating.

"Left foot. Right foot." said Connie.

Steven felt his stomach doing flips.

" _I'm gonna puke._ " thought Steven.

Lars and Connie began dueling.

"Hey!" cried Steven.

Lars turned his attention to Steven allowing Connie to knock him over.

"Steven!" exclaimed Lars.

Lars jumped to his feet.

"What do you want?!" asked Lars angrily.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I just wanted to say we've been here a while." answered Steven.

"So." replied Lars.

Steven needed another second.

"You probably need to go home." said Steven hopeful.

"My parents know I'll be gone all day." revealed Lars.

"Did you tell them what you're doing?" asked Connie.

"After coming home a pink zombie, I felt there was no point not telling them." answered Lars.

"How did they react?" asked Connie.

"Worried, but they understood." answered Lars.

"Good to hear." replied Connie relieved.

"I'm sure Sadie would like to see you." said Steven.

"I'd love to be with her. But, I have to do this." replied Lars.

"Um..." began Steven.

Lars stamped his foot on the ground.

"Look, you've been bugging me all day and it's pissing me off!" screamed Lars angrily.

"I..." began Steven, voice breaking.

An emotional Steven raced off.

"Steven!" cried Connie upset.

Connie could only helplessly watch. Silence followed suit.

"Steven is going to run off upset!" cried Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"What are we doing?!" asked Pearl distressed.

Pearl was on the verge of tears.

"We have to family!" cried Pearl.

Garnet stopped Pearl.

"This isn't our issue." said Garnet.

"How can you say that?!" asked Pearl horrified.

"This is a job for Lars." answered Garnet.

"I know." sighed Lars

Lars took a deep breath.

"I'll talk to him." said Lars.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I wanted to focus more on the Lars/Steven issue than the actually training and I hope you guys are okay with that. Next time, Lars talks with Steven. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story. Here, Lars talks with Steven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Lars slowly walked around looking for Steven. He finally found Steven sitting against a wall. Steven was holding his legs and his face was buried in his legs. Lars walked over to Steven.

"Hello." said Lars.

Steven didn't answer.

Lars sat down next to Steven.

"You must hate me." said Steven guilty.

"I'm not thrilled with you right now." admitted Lars.

Steven groaned.

"Why?" asked Lars.

Steven again didn't answer.

"Come on." said Lars.

Steven murmured.

"Steven..." began Lars angrily.

Lars stopped and took a minute to calm down.

"Steven, what's going on?" asked Lars calmly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Steven.

"Not really." answered Lars.

Steven looked up.

"I don't want you to fight." answered Steven distressed.

"Why?" asked Lars confused.

"I've seen the terrible shit fighting causes! I'm still struggling from PTSD! I don't want more shit to deal with!" cried Steven.

"Steven, I've already gone on a mission with you." noted Lars.

"And you where killed by an ax." replied Steven sadly.

"I'm still here." shrugged Lars.

"It's not the same." muttered Steven.

"I guess it isn't." admitted Lars.

"I'm sorry." whimpered Steven.

"Hey. It's fine." replied Lars.

"No it isn't!" snapped Steven.

Lars was surprised by this outburst.

"I'm such a fucking headcase." groaned Steven.

"You've been through a lot." noted Lars.

"Yup." confirmed Steven flatly.

"I understand why you're upset." began Lars.

Steven stayed silent.

"I want to help." said Lars.

"You can find another way to help." muttered Steven.

"Not really." replied Lars.

Steven thought.

"I guess so." admitted Steven.

Lars knelt in front of Steven.

"I know I can't promise that nothing bad will happen." said Lars.

Steven gulped worried.

"I will train my freaking ass off and become the best damn knight I can." said Lars.

Steven bit his right thumbnail.

"I will fight along with you and defend you while you defend me. And the others. Steven...I need to do this." said Lars.

Steven sighed.

"Okay." said Steven.

Lars stood up.

"Now then." began Lars.

Lars extended his hand.

"Shall we keep going?" asked Lars.

Steven extended his hand and Lars helped him up.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Steven smiling.

The two returned to the others.

"I want to apologize for what I did..." began Steven.

Steven needed a moment.

"I didn't want Lars to get hurt fighting, but I'm okay now." said Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Connie.

"Yes." answered Steven firmly.

"I knew he'd realize his mistake." mused Garnet.

"You're acting so mature right now." said Pearl emotional.

Steven blushed.

"I'm so proud." said Pearl, tearing up.

"It's nothing." replied Steven embarrassed.

"We should get back to training." stated Lars.

Pearl shook her head.

"Right. Training." agreed Pearl.

"One second." said Connie.

Connie walked over to Steven.

"What's up?" asked Steven.

Connie pressed her lips against Steven's and they shared a kiss.

"I'm glad you've come around." said Connie.

"Thanks." said Steven nervously.

"I kinda figured that was the case when you ran off." admitted Connie.

Steven chuckled nervously.

"We;ll fight together and everything will be okay." said Connie.

Steven nodded his head.

"We really should get back to practice." said Pearl.

"I'll stay quiet this time." joked Steven.

Steven sat down while Lars began training.

" _I have to stay calm._ " thought Steven.

* * *

Lars trained with Pearl and Connie. Steven joined in and formed Stevonnie dueling with Lars. Finally, training ended as they where exhausted. Stevonnie unfused leaving the tired couple lying on the floor.

"I'm pooped." panted Steven.

"Yeah. Nothing like a good workout to stay in shape." said Connie.

"Is...it...always...like...this?" asked Lars.

"This was just a training." answered Steven.

"I've already been part of action." noted Lars.

"Yeah." said Steven.

The three got up.

"Good work all of you." said Garnet.

"It was fun." admitted Right Rutile.

"Yeah." agreed Left Rutile.

"I enjoyed it myself too." said Fluorite.

"It was kinda scary." admitted Rhodonite.

"Garnet is going to tell us we did good!" gasped Padparadscha.

Lars patted Padparadscha on the head.

"Yeah we did." said Lars.

"We better return to the barn before Peridot and Lapis worry." said Fluorite.

Rutile and Rhodonite agreed.

"We're still catching up on _Camp Pining Hearts_." revealed Left Rutile.

"We're on Season 5 now." added Right Rutile.

"Fluorite is right. We better return to the barn." said Padparadscha.

"Yeah. My parents will want to see me." said Lars.

The group began walking away.

"Hey Steven can we fuse like you do with Connie?" asked Lars.

"Maybe." answered Lars.

"What are you going to call yourselves? Larvonnie or Stars?" asked Connie.

"Lars of the Stars." mused Lars.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Homeworld gems where gathered for a meeting. Emerald sat her captain chair monitor of the Sun Incinerator. Aquamarine floated nearby also looking at the monitor. A crude map of Beach City was displayed on the monitor. The Ruby Squad sat nearby looking at the monitor. As Rubies, they where expected to be silent.

"So, the enemy base is here." said Emerald.

Emerald pointed at the Temple.

"Obviously." muttered Aquamarine.

Emerald sneered.

"They have the advantage of the ocean with that traitor Lapis." said Aquamarine.

"Obviously." replied Emerald sarcastic.

Aquamarine let out an snarl.

"Maybe..." began Doc.

"Quiet!" snapped Emerald and Aquamarine.

Doc flinched and didn't push the issue.

"Now then..." started Emerald.

Emerald pointed to the barn tucked away in the upper left corner.

"We know at least three of those rebels are there." said Emerald.

"Including that damn Topaz!" spat Aquamarine.

"The one who outsmarted you." cooed Emerald.

"Silence!" demanded Aquamarine.

Emerald chuckled.

"So, we know those three are there." said Emerald.

Emerald rubbed her chin.

"I wonder where those freaks are." mused Emerald.

"They could be there or at the Temple." said Aquamarine.

"I didn't see them when I went there to lure the rebels to our trap." noted Navy.

"We did not ask your opinion." huffed Aquamarine.

Navy felt offended at this.

"At least they're split up so that will help us." said Emerald.

"Classic divide and conquer." mused Aquamarine.

Emerald nodded her head.

"There is one thing I need from you." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine squinted her eyes.

"And what is that exactly?" asked Aquamarine skeptical.

The Ruby Squad tensed up.

"You need to follow my orders." answered Emerald firmly.

"Oh here we go!" cried Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad hung their heads, the worst case scenario happened.

"You're lack of support ruined our trap." stated Emerald.

"Your plan was rubbish!" snapped Aquamarine.

"Don't forget which one of us hasn't failed our Diamond!" cried Emerald.

"You where beaten on Homeworld!" cried Aquamarine.

Eyeball jumped to her feet.

"Enough!" declared Eyeball.

The rest of the stunned Homeworld gems turned their attention to Eyeball.

"All this fighting is doing nothing but hindering our plans!" exclaimed Eyeball.

"I am not going to be talked down to by a Ruby." scoffed Emerald.

"Sit back down and now your place." added Aquamarine.

Eyeball took a moment.

"No." stated Eyeball.

The rest of the Ruby Squad gasped.

"I can have you shattered for this!" declared Emerald.

Eyeball flinched, but stayed calm.

"You need to hear me out." said Eyeball.

Emerald and Aquamarine where not expecting this.

"We cannot have this bickering among you two." huffed Eyeball.

"Blame her!" snapped Emerald.

"It's you!" snapped Aquamarine.

Emerald and Aquamarine continued arguing until they both stormed off.

"Unbelievable." sighed Eyeball.

"They're in - fighting is the reason we lost." said Doc.

"I have a proposition." began Navy.

"What is it?" asked Doc.

"If they keep fighting, we go out and beat them on our own." answered Eyeball.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Leggy alarmed.

"If we do then we might move up in the Homeworld hierarchy." replied Navy.

"That is tempting." admitted Doc.

"We're only Rubies. We lost both times we've dealt with them before." noted Leggy worried.

"We'll never win if things keep going they way they are." said Navy.

"I'm in." said Doc.

"I'm in." said Eyeball.

"Let's shatter them!" declared Army.

"I guess I'm in." said Leggy.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked it and it seems the Ruby Squad are fed up with Emerald and Aquamarine. I have to be honest, I've had trouble with these last two chapter so I might need to take a hiatus from the story. Just don't be surprised if a drop in content comes though I will try and warn you. Next time, the Homeworld gems try again. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story. Here, the Homeworld Gems try again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Lars Barriga walked down the streets with a smile on his face. As he reached the beach, he saw Sadie Miller waiting. Lars crept up behind her.

"Hello." said Lars.

Sadie yelped in surprise.

"Lars! Don't scare me like that!" cried Sadie.

Sadie gave Lars a gentle push.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." replied Lars.

"You're lucky I love you." said Sadie.

"I know." said Lars.

The two shared a kiss.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Lars.

"Good question." answered Sadie.

Sadie rubbed her chin.

"We can hang out here." proposed Sadie.

"Fine by me." shrugged Lars.

The two walked hand in hand and sat down in the sand.

"We should have brought a towel." mused Lars.

"We survived stranded on that island so I don't think this will be too bad." mused Sadie.

Lars let out a laugh.

"How can I forget that?" asked Lars.

"I did enjoy our time together." admitted Sadie.

Lars put his arm around Sadie.

"So did I." said Lars.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you." said Sadie softly.

"Same here." replied Lars.

The two shared another kiss.

"So...should we just sit?" asked Sadie.

"I guess." answered Lars.

Lars looked around.

"There's an open bench." noted Lars.

The two walked over and sat on the bench.

"It's beautiful today." said Sadie.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Lars.

Sadie giggled embarrassed.

"You know...Steven isn't here." whispered Lars.

Sadie's face turn red as a tomato.

"Lars! There are other people here!" squeaked Sadie.

Lars let out a loud laugh.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." said Lars.

Sadie gave Lars a gentle shove.

"You know I'm only having fun." said Lars.

"Lars, you're lucky I love you." replied Sadie.

"Don't remind me." said Lars.

Lars kissed Sadie on the cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Lars.

"I could eat." answered Sadie.

"Just tell me what you want." replied Lars.

"I don't know. Tell me what you want." said Sadie.

"Not hungry." shrugged Lars.

Sadie rubbed the back of her head.

"The pink zombie thing." muttered Sadie.

Lars gulped.

"Sadie, are you really okay with this? With me?" asked Lars.

Before she could answer, Lars had a can hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" cried Lars.

"Are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"Yeah." answered Lars.

The Ruby Squad would assemble in front of Lars.

"Found you scum!" exclaimed Doc.

"That was your runts." mused Lars annoyed.

"My projectile inflicted damage!" declared Army joyous.

Lars stood up.

"It only hurt a little." noted Lars.

Lars turned his head.

Sadie, you might want to go." said Lars.

"But Lars..." began Sadie worried.

Go!" demanded Lars.

Sadie jumped to her feet.

"I won't leave you!" declared a passionate Sadie.

Sadie looked at the Ruby Squad.

"There are five of them and only one of you." said Sadie.

"I've been training." shrugged Lars.

"You don't have a weapon." said Sadie.

"That could be a problem." admitted Lars.

"Lars. I am staying right here." stated Sadie.

Lars blinked and took a moment.

"I don't want you getting hurt." stated Lars.

Lars rubbed her hand over his scar.

"Please..." said Lars.

"Can I get Steven and the others?" asked Sadie.

"Good idea." answered Lars.

Sadie jumped up and ran off.

"Hey!" cried Doc.

Doc turned to the other Ruby Squad members.

"Stop her!" demanded Doc.

Lars whistled which caught the attention of the Ruby Squad.

"You're dealing with me." stated Lars.

Doc balled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into her left palm.

"Right! We can't get distracted!" declared Doc.

" _Amethyst was right about them being dumb._ " thought Lars amused.

The Ruby Squad began closing in on Lars.

"We won't fail." said Navy coldly.

"We'll crush you." said Army firmly.

"Yeah." said Leggy nervously

"First you...then Rose Quartz." said Eyeball.

" _Hurry up guys._ " thought Lars.

"You're finish." said Doc.

An idea quickly came to Lars.

"Oh man!" gasped Lars.

Lars pointed behind the Ruby Squad.

"Is that your Diamond?" asked Lars.

The Ruby Squad turned around and saluted.

"My Diamond!" exclaimed the Ruby Squad.

The Ruby Squad looked around and saw nobody there.

"Is she invisible?" asked Leggy confused.

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Army.

Army bent her head toward Doc.

"Can she do that?" asked Army.

Doc scratched her head.

"I'm not sure..." muttered Doc.

"Hey!" cried Eyeball.

Doc noticed Lars running off.

"Get him!" ordered Doc.

The Ruby Squad began giving chase until a shield landed on the ground.

"Lars!" cried Steven.

Lars happily turned to see Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth race over to him.

"I'm glad to see you." said Lars.

As the others reached him, Lars spotted Sadie watching from the Temple patio. Lars gave her a thumbs up and she waved back.

"Here." said Pearl.

Pearl pulled a sword out of her gem.

"This is yours." said Pearl.

Pearl handed the sword to Lars.

"Thanks." said Lars.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Doc.

The other gems drew their weapons.

"Where are the others?" asked Amethyst.

"I haven't seen Aquamarine or Emerald." answered Lars.

"They might be waiting in ambush." mused Bismuth.

"I don't think so." replied Garnet.

The Ruby Squad was confused over what to do.

"Maybe we should retreat." proposed Leggy meekly.

"No surrender!" declared Army.

"It's five on five now." stated Navy.

"Should we tell them there's six of us?" asked Amethyst.

"Nah." answered Lars.

Eyeball silently stared down Steven.

"Ready?" asked Doc.

The Ruby Squad withdrew knives from their gems.

"Ready." answered Eyeball, Navy and Army.

"Oh, ready." answered Leggy nervous.

The other rolled their eyes.

"Attack!" cried Doc.

The Ruby Squad charged the gems. Eyeball jumped and tried to stab Steven, but Steven blocked with her sword.

"You." growled Eyeball.

Navy tried to stab Lars, but he managed to dodge her attacks.

"Right foot. Left foot. Keep your eyes on me." whispered Lars.

"What are you saying?" asked Navy confused.

Lars used this change to take the offense driving a surprised Navy back.

Steven smiled at Lars.

"Good work." said Steven happily.

"I'll avenge My Diamond!" declared Eyeball.

Eyeball attacked Steven who found himself having trouble fighting her back.

"Damn." whispered Lars.

Lars rolled over and managed to grab the shield without being stabbed.

"Steven!" cried Lars.

Lars threw the shield which Steven caught.

"Thanks!" cried Steven.

Steven used his shield to block attacks from Eyeball. Seeing his chance, Steven slashed at the wrist of Eyeball forcing her to drop her knife.

"No!" cried Navy.

Seeing his chance, Lars did the same and was able to disarm Navy.

"Yes." said Lars.

As Pearl fought Doc and Garnet fought Eyeball, Leggy found herself facing Amethyst.

"So, we gonna do this?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst noticed her knees where shaking.

"I don't want to fight you if you're like this." said Amethyst.

Really?!" asked Leggy hopeful.

"Fight!" demanded Doc.

Leggy gulped and slowly began walking to Amethyst.

"Shatter her!" demanded Army.

KLeggy charged, but Amethyst wrapped her in her whip.

"Uh oh." said Leggy.

Amethyst pulled the whip back quickly causing Leggy to spin like a top. Leggy knocked down the other four Ruby Squad members.

"I don't feel good." said Leggy queasy.

The Ruby Squad where caught in a blue aura.

"There you idiots are." said Aquamarine.

"Oh boy." said Navy.

"I can't believe you tried something like this." said Aquamarine annoyed.

Aquamarine turned to the Crystal Gems.

"We'll deal with you later." said Aquamarine.

With that, Aquamarine left with the Ruby Squad.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. The Ruby Squad tried something, but did they do worse then they did before? Look, I am really struggling with this. I think the lack of content is draining me. So, if nothing comes up after this that is why. Next time, the aftermath of this. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story. Here, we deal with the aftermath of last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven, Lars and Sadie watched Aquamarine leave with the Ruby Squad. Once the Homeworld gems where gone, the three let out a sigh of relief. Lars quickly turned his attention to Sadie.

"Are you okay?" asked Lars.

"Yeah." answered Sadie flustered.

Sadie took a moment to calm down.

"Steven, is that the type of stuff that always happens?" asked Sadie concerned.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." answered Steven nonchalant.

"And your dad is okay with it?" asked Sadie surprised.

"He understands." answered Steven.

"I'm surprised nobody has called CPS." joked Sadie.

Steven felt his heart skip a beat.

 _"Steven, I need to tell you this sounds like a case where Child Protective Services might need to get involved." revealed Doctor Trudeau._

 _"What?!" asked Steven horrified._

 _"You're telling stories of battling aliens, going into space and facing certain death. These are not suitable for a fourteen year old." explained Doctor Trudeau._

"Steven!" cried Lars.

Steven snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asked Sadie worried.

"Just my PTSD." answered Steven flatly.

"You're way to young for this." stated Sadie.

"I need to or else innocent people might get hurt." shrugged Steven.

Sadie turned to Lars.

"I'm not comfortable with you doing this." said Sadie.

"I figured that was coming." mused Lars.

"You've been killed." noted Sadie.

Lars shrugged his shoulders.

"Shit happens." said Lars.

"Is that you have to say?" asked Sadie in distress.

"Nothing else to say." answered Lars nonchalant.

"Sadie, we know they danger and we take the risk." said Steven.

"You have PTSD!" cried Sadie.

"Please calm down." requested Lars.

Tears began welling up in Sadie's eyes.

"Lars, I can't do this." said Sadie.

"Are you making me chose?" asked Lars.

"I...guess so." answered Sadie.

"We don't need to go this far!" exclaimed Steven worried.

"I chose both of you." said Lars.

Sadie got mad by this.

"Sadie, Lars wants to protect you and everyone else." noted Steven.

"Plus, I've already died so I'm too worried." added Lars.

Sadie took a moment.

"Okay Lars. It's fine." said Sadie.

"Really?" asked Lars surprised.

"I'm not going to change your mind." replied Sadie.

"Nope." confirmed Lars.

Sadie rubbed her face.

"I know you're worried about me." began Lars.

Sadie began sobbing.

"Sadie." said Lars softly.

Lars hugged his girlfriend.

"Everything will be okay. I'll keep you and everyone else safe." whispered Lars.

"I love you!" cried Sadie.

Lars kissed Sadie on the forehead.

"I love you to." said Lars.

* * *

The group split up. Lars walked Sadie home and stayed there with her. Sadie Miller had more than enough action for the day. Meanwhile, Steven went back home. He rounded Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth and Topaz up. Steven told them about the attack by Ruby Squad. He also told them about the odd arrival of Aquamarine.

"That's it." concluded Steven.

The gems shared puzzled looks.

"Are you sure that's how it ended?" asked Topaz skeptical.

"Yes." answered Steven firmly.

Amethyst looked at Garnet.

"Would a Ruby ever act on her own?" asked Amethyst unsure.

Garnet thought.

"It is highly unusual." answered Garnet.

"A Ruby would usually never act out of turn. That is a strict breech of the of the Homeworld hierarchy." said Pearl.

"Well it happened." said Steven.

"I'd give them credit for acting out on their own...if they weren't attacking us." admitted Bismuth.

"I take it we're not influencing them." sighed Steven.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"Gems that interact with us tend to act out of Homeworld's caste system and often join us." answered Steven.

"Like Peridot and Lapis." said Amethyst.

"And Topaz." added Bismuth.

"I doubt they're going to join us." said Pearl.

Garnet used her Future Vision.

"That's highly unlikely." confirmed Garnet.

"So the question is why they acted on their own." mused Pearl.

"Whatever the reason, we need to be prepared." said Bismuth.

Garnet nodded her in agreement.

"This is not over." said Garnet.

"Hey Topaz, you've been awful quiet." noted Amethyst.

"Something about this makes me uneasy." revealed Topaz distressed.

"Do you think this is some kind of trap?" asked Pearl worried.

"I did pretend to befriend you." answered Topaz guilty.

"But then you did." said Steven.

"It's not a trap." stated Garnet.

The Crystal Gems where relieved to hear this.

"Will they break with Aquamarine and Emerald?" asked Steven hopeful.

Garnet took a moment.

"It is possible." answered Garnet.

"We've taken care of these five before." said Amethyst confidently.

"Still, we cannot take them too lightly." warned Pearl.

"Pearl is right. We need to stay on guard." stated Garnet.

"Is there something we can do to protect the citizens of Beach City?" asked Steven.

Garnet again took a moment.

"We're doing all we can." answered Garnet.

Steven groaned.

"I know it's tough. But, we're doing everything we can." noted Bismuth.

Steven sighed.

"That is true." admitted Steven.

"For now, we'll continue to stay on guard and keep this new development in mind." stated Garnet.

The others all agreed.

"We should tell the others." said Topaz.

"I'll do it." offered Steven.

"One of us can tell the barn gems and you can tell Connie." offered Bismuth.

Steven shook his head.

"It's not a problem." said Steven.

"Then that is it for now." said Garnet.

The group split though Amethyst walked over to Steven.

"If something is wrong, tell me. Okay." requested Amethyst.

"Thanks." said Steven grateful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquamarine returned to the ship. Emerald was passing back and forth inside the ship. She mumbled angrily to herself as she did so. Emerald saw the Ruby Squad and growled angrily. Aquamarine dropped the five on the floor not caring where and how the fell. Navy fell first with Eyeball on top of her, Army on top of those two, Doc on top of those three and finally Leggy at the very top. The five struggled before they all stood vertical. Aquamarine rolled her eyes and flew over to where Emerald was. Both where facing the Ruby Squad.

"Well..." began Emerald.

Emerald tapped her foot.

"Who wants to start?" asked Emerald.

The Ruby Squad shared worried looks.

"Start talking." demanded Emerald angrily.

The Ruby Squad members gulped in unison.

"Talk you pillocks!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I'm sorry!" cried Leggy.

Army sneered in disgust.

"Pathetic." spat Aquamarine.

"We hoped to defeat the rebels." said Doc.

"Not duh." replied Aquamarine annoyed.

"We want to know why you acted on your own." noted Emerald.

"We hoped to prove our worth." said Navy.

The others gave her a surprised look.

"Go with it." whispered Navy.

Emerald and Aquamarine where clearly skeptical.

"We know we're only lowly Rubies."said Doc.

"So we wanted to prove we can do our job." added Army.

Emerald growled.

"You should now too never act without orders." said Emerald disgusted.

"We could have you all shattered and replaced with new Rubies in a snap." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine snapped her fingers to put emphasis on this.

"We're sorry!" cried Leggy.

"Disgusting." muttered Army.

Eyeball stepped forward.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your fighting!" declared Eyeball.

The other Ruby Squad members couldn't believe what they where hearing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emerald.

Army stepped up.

"The reason we haven't had success if because of your fighting." answered Army.

Aquamarine looked at the other Ruby Squad members.

"Do you three feel the same?" asked Aquamarine.

The Ruby Squad members shared a glance.

"Yes." answered Navy.

Navy stepped forward to join Eyeball and Army.

"This is unbelievable." said Emerald.

Doc stepped forward joining the other three.

"The five of us all agreed." said Doc.

The four turned to face Leggy.

"That's right. All five of us agree." said Leggy.

Leggy joined the others.

"I can't believe this!" cried Aquamarine.

"We can have you shattered." stated Emerald.

"I'm sure the Diamonds would love to hear about your constant fighting." replied Eyeball.

Emerald and Aquamarine shared concerned glances.

"Look, we can forgive this...transgression as long it doesn't happen again." said Emerald.

"One one condition." replied Doc.

"What is that?" asked Aquamarine.

"That you two stop this damn fighting." answered Navy.

Emerald and Aquamarine nodded.

"Okay." relented Emerald.

"Fine." relented Aquamarine.

* * *

Hours passed and finally, night time came. Steven got ready for bed and laid down. He lied under his covers. However, Steven was not able to sleep. The worries over the situation at hand kept him awake. Steven rolled back and forth unable to sleep. Instead, he laid on his side and looked out the window.

"This stinks." sighed Steven.

Steven looked at the quiet scene outside.

"How can this be so peaceful with all the crap going on?" asked Steven.

Steven let out an angered groan.

"Dammit." said Steven bitterly.

Steven quickly looked over at the door, but saw no gems.

"Last thing I need is to make the others worried." muttered Steven.

Steven laid back down.

"Why can't I be a normal kid?" asked Steven.

Steven rubbed his face with his hands.

"Now I have to see Doctor Trudeau soon." sighed Steven.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I am putting this story on hiatus for now because I really need it. Next time, Steven gets ready for his meeting with Doctor Trudeau. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's been a while but I am back. I need a break from this story and it took six months. However, I am now ready to return and finish this story off. Funny enough, it seems Steven real could use therapy if Future is any indication. Here, Steven gets ready his meeting with Doctor Trudeau.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun rose starting a new day in Beach City, Steven was forced to get up and start his day much to his own chagrin. Steven, showered, change and sat down to eat breakfast. He was eating when Amethyst appeared.

"Yo Steven!" called Amethyst.

Hey." replied Amethyst joined Steven at the table.

"What are you eating?" asked Amethyst.

"Leftovers from dinner." answered Steven.

"Anymore?" asked Amethyst.

"In the fridge." answered Steven.

Amethyst found the leftover in the refrigerator and swallowed what was rest.

"I don't get why Pearl hates food so much." said Amethyst.

Amethyst out the empty tray in the sink and walked over to Steven.

"Hey, don't you have a meeting with your therapist soon?" asked Amethyst.

Steven did his best to keep his composure.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"What's it like?" asked Amethyst curious.

"Just talking for an hour. You'd hate it." answered Steven.

Steven went back to eating.

"So...what do you talk about exactly?" asked Amethyst curious.

"Nothing." answered Steven bluntly.

"It has to be something or else you wouldn't go." noted Amethyst.

"It's...confidential." stated Steven.

"I know it sucks feel crappy. I spent most of my life dealing with the fact I was created by the same horrible, Earth destroying process the Crystal Gems fought to stop." began Amethyst.

Amethyst took a moment.

"Just know we're all here for ya." concluded Amethyst.

"Thanks." replied Steven grateful.

* * *

Steven finished his meal and headed outside. Once there, he waited for ten minutes. Connie arrived an explained she had been forced to help clean dishes by her mother which is why she was running late. The two began walking the boardwalk for a bit. As they did, Steven couldn't take his eyes off the happy, smiling people that passed by. He could remember when he fell into that category.

"Steven, what's wrong?" asked Connie.

"Nothing." answered Steven.

"You're sure not acting like it." replied Connie.

"I'm dealing with a lot." noted Steven.

"We are all." shrugged Connie.

"You where right be my side." mused Steven.

"Actually, we where combined into one." said Connie.

Steven chuckled a bit.

"I guess so." admitted Steven.

"So...I want to know what's wrong." said Connie.

" _Distraction. Quick._ " thought Steven hopeful.

"Hey Steven!" called Peedee.

"Hey Peedee!" called Steven relieved.

Steven raced over to Beach Citywalk Fries with Connie behind him.

"How are you?" asked Steven.

"Good, but I don't see you around a lot." answered Peedee.

"There's been a lot of Gem related stuff going on." noted Connie.

"I noticed the uptick in..." began Peedee.

"How's the family?" asked Steven.

"Um...my dad and brother and getting along better." answered Peedee.

"Great!" declared Steven uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Peedee.

"Of course not." answered Steven, badly lying.

"Steven, if there's anything wrong I want to help." began Peedee, "You're my friend and I you've done so much for Beach City..."

Steven got lost in flashbacks of the battles and the words of Doctor Trudeau.

"I gotta go!" cried Steven flustered.

Steven raced off and didn't stop until he reached the cliff overlooking Beach City. He stopped to catch his breath then walked up the cliff.

"Beach City is so small." mused Steven.

Steven could hear labored breathing as Connie caught up.

"Steven...what...happened?" asked Connie panting.

"I needed to get away." answered Steven.

Connie caught her breath and walked up to Steven.

"What's bothering you?" asked Connie.

"Nothing." answered Steven flatly.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Connie.

Steven sighed.

"I'm...fine." said Steven.

"Something is clearly wrong and I wont to help you with whatever it is." said Connie.

Steven shook his head.

"Connie..." began Steven.

"Don't lie to me or try to say everything is fine because it clearly isn't!" snapped Connie.

Steven was surprised with how forceful Connie was being.

"We've been together for a long time and we've formed the first gem/human fusion." noted Connie.

"Do you remember when Jasper first arrived and I was so desperate to keep you away so you wouldn't be hurt?" asked Steven in a robotic tone.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

"I guess I never learn." sighed Steven.

Connie put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"This sucks." groaned Steven.

Steven recalled what Amethyst had said.

 _"Just know we're all here for ya." concluded Amethyst._

"She's right." muttered Steven.

"What was that?" asked Connie.

"I'm still not over shattering that Jasper." answered Steven.

"I knew it." said Connie flatly.

"And I'm struggling knowing that Aquamarine and Emerald are out there." continued Steven.

Steven sat down at the top off the cliff.

"And I'm worried Doctor Trudeau will call CPS." concluded Steven.

"What?!" gasped Connie horrified.

"Join me." requested Steven.

Connie sat down on the edge of the cliff next to Steven.

"So..." began Steven.

Steven told Connie about his last meeting with Doctor Trudeau.

"Oh geez." said Connie worried.

"And now I have to met with him tomorrow." said Steven.

"Tell him you made it all up." suggested Connie.

"He'll think I'm crazier than I already am." replied Steven flatly.

"You're not crazy!" declared Connie firmly.

Steven was taken aback by how firm Connie was.

"I never want to hear you talk like that again!" exclaimed Connie.

"Okay. Okay." said Steven surprised.

Connie cleared her throat.

"Now then, we need to prove you're living in safe conditions." said Connie.

"And how in the world do we do that?" asked Steven.

"Has Doctor Trudeau met the Crystal Gems?" asked Connie.

"No." answered Steven.

"Take Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst to met him." said Connie.

"What about Beach City?" asked Steven unsure.

"Bismuth, Topaz and I will be here plus we've got Peridot and Lapis." answered Connie.

Steven mulled this over.

"Okay. I guess I can do that." agreed Steven.

Connie tightly hugged Steven.

"That's so great!" declared Connie.

Steven blushed badly which Connie noticed.

"Sorry." said Connie.

Connie started to break the hug.

"Wait!" exclaimed Steven.

Connie stopped and gave Steven a puzzled look.

"I...please don't." requested Steven.

Connie re - affirmed the hug.

"You know...we might fuse if I don't let go." noted Connie.

"I have no problem being Stevonnie." shrugged Steven.

Connie suddenly kissed Steven on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Steven surprised.

"That is what couples do." answered Connie.

"Oh yeah." answered Steven, feeling silly.

"I'll always be here. If anything is bothering you, I want to be the first to know so I can help you." stated Connie.

Steven chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Connie.

"I can't believe I ended up with someone as great as you." answered Steven.

"I love you." said Connie softly.

Steven smiled warmly.

"I love you too." said Steven.

The two kissed and turned into Stevonnie. Their shoes (or sandals) fell off and dropped into the ocean below.

"Promise me you'll tell me when something is wrong." requested Stevonnie.

Stevonnie nodded.

"I promise." replied Stevonnie.

Stevonnie leaned back and enjoyed watching the stars until they noticed their footwear being washed out to sea.

"Crap!" cried Stevonnie.

* * *

A few minutes later, a soaking wet Steven returned home carrying his soggy sandals. Luckily, Garnet had gathered Pearl and Amethyst. They where waiting on the couch when Steven arrived and Pearl quickly worried about pneumonia. He dried off and changed his clothes then stood front of the others. He took a deep breath before telling the Crystal Gems about his talk with Connie including the idea of them meeting with Doctor Trudeau.

"Does that mean we have to form Alexandrite again?" asked Amethyst.

"Going as yourself will be fine." answered Steven.

"I don't know. This is something we're not too familiar with." mused Pearl unsure.

"We have to try for Steven." said Garnet.

"Okay." relented a concerned Pearl.

"What's wrong P.?" asked Amethyst.

"I just don't want to drag a human into our business. It is dangerous." answered Pearl.

"But you had no problem training Connie." noted Steven.

"That is different." said Pearl.

"We only have to tell him what we want to." said Garnet.

"Yeah. We don't have to go into detail about everything little thing." agreed Steven.

"Oh thanks the stars." sighed Pearl.

The others shared a confused glance, but decided to move on.

"So we just...talk to him. No offense, but it sounds kinda boring." said Amethyst.

"I just need you convince him I'm okay staying here." said Steven.

"We can handle that." said Garnet.

"That's no problem." agreed Pearl, still uneasy.

"Okay Pearl, something's bugging ya." stated Amethyst.

"I'm fine." replied Pearl.

"We agreed, no more secrets." said Steven firmly.

"It's just...this is something we've never done before and I am a bit worried because I don't want to lose you." said Pearl.

"We won't lose him." vowed Garnet.

"Right." agreed Pearl.

As the gems left, Pearl turned and looked at the portrait of "Rose Quartz" on the wall.

" _I am sorry Steven. But, there's one secret I just cannot tell you._ " thought Pearl sadly.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Steven changed and soon found himself lying in his bed. Unable to sleep, Steven tossed and turning until he finally just gave up and looked at the ceiling. Steven figured he would crash whenever and could nap if need be. Besides, with his meeting tomorrow, Steven wasn't close to tired.

"Tomorrow is the day." mused Steven.

Steven was consumed by his thoughts.

"If tomorrow goes bad, I don't know what will happen." said Steven.

Steven groaned.

"I hope the gems are okay." said Steven.

Steven looked at the gems' doors.

"I'm glad Pearl doesn't watch me sleep anymore." said Steven.

Steven sighed.

"I can't with for this to be over." said Steven.

Steven looked outside.

"I wonder where Aquamarine and Topaz are." mused Steven.

Steven yawned.

"Hopefully they won't break in. They might not be as a nice as Peridot." said Steven groggy.

Steven closed his eyes and began dozing off.

"Please let everything go well tomorrow." begged Steven as he drifted off.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter and I hope you liked the return. Next time, Steven and the gems met with Doctor Trudeau. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - five of this story. Here, Steven and the Crystal Gems met with Doctor Trudeau.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven was awoken to the sound of his alarm. He had barely slept and had to deal with Doctor Trudeau meeting the gems. Steven dragged himself out of bed and showered. He looked at his reflection sadly in the bathroom mirror as he toweled off. He got dressed and went out to eat breakfast.

""Hey Steven." said Pearl uneasy.

The trio of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walked over to Steven.

"How are you?" asked Pearl.

"Been better." answered Steven dryly.

"You look like crap." noted Amethyst concerned.

"I didn't sleep well." confessed Steven.

"Dude, everything will go fine today. I promise." said Amethyst.

Steven did feel a bit better.

"Come on." said Amethyst.

Amethyst held out her hand.

"Pound it man." requested Amethyst.

Knowing it would make her happy, Steven fist bumped Amethyst.

"Feel better?" asked Amethyst.

"Kinda." answered Steven, still worried.

"Most of my visions point to this having a positive outcome." revealed Garnet.

"That's good." sighed Steven.

Steven soon finished eating.

"Let's do this." said Steven.

"You heard Garnet. It's gonna be fine." said Amethyst.

"I hope so." muttered Steven.

The Crystal Gems began heading to the door.

"One second." said Steven.

Steven went up to his bed and took his Paxil.

"Here we go." mused Steven uneasy.

* * *

The quartet went outside and waited. Greg arrived and the four piled into his van. Steven sat in the front as usually while the three gems got into the back. Steven wore a smile as they traveled not wanting to worry his dad or the gems. They arrived and four headed inside. Steven checked in and waited. Finally, Doctor Trudeau came out and they went to his office. Steven sat and Pearl sat in a chair while Amethyst and Garnet sat on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing the gems along." said Steven unsure.

"Actually, I'm glad I'm getting to talk to them." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah well, Steven is doing great and he won't leave." said Amethyst defiant.

"Settle down." whispered Garnet.

"I do not want to take Steven away. But, I cannot let him stay in a dangerous situation." explained Doctor Trudeau.

"Then just don't tell anyone." said Amethyst.

"I am a mandated reporter so I have to." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"Steven has never been hurt." said Garnet.

"Except when I was headbutted by Jasper." muttered Steven.

"Someone headbutted you." repeated Doctor Trudeau worried.

" _I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said that._ " thought Steven, angry with himself.

"Jasper is another child. It was a fight between them over a toy." said Garnet.

"Well, that's fine." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Nice." whispered Amethyst.

"Now, Steven had mentioned you're veterans." said Doctor Trudeau.

"The war ended long ago." said Garnet.

"And what war is that?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"You wouldn't be familiar with it." answered Garnet.

"Steven, how does this conflict affect you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I'm fine." answered Steven.

"You mentioned being in a fight yourself and that is what triggered your PTSD." noted Doctor Trudeau.

Steven slouched in his chair.

"Oh yeah." muttered Steven.

"We've done our best raising him!" declared Amethyst.

"And I fully believe that." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven put his hands over his ears.

"Please don't fight." begged Steven in distress.

Garnet walked over and knelt before Steven.

"It's okay Steven. We won't fight." said Garnet.

"You promise?" asked Steven.

"I promise." answered Garnet.

Steven took several deep breaths.

"I'm okay." stated Steven.

Garnet returned to her seat while Doctor Trudeau watched the ordeal.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Now he's gonna blame us for that." huffed Amethyst.

"Hush." whispered Garnet.

"Not a lot." answered Steven.

"Now Amethyst, I noticed you've been very defensive of Steven." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"What of it?" asked Amethyst.

"You seem close." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"He and I are really close." noted Amethyst.

"We're almost siblings." added Steven with a chuckle.

"Having someone like that will help in your recovery." noted Doctor Trudeau happily.

Amethyst suddenly put Steven in a headlock.

"Aw! I'm good for ya!" declared Amethyst.

"Hey! Cut it out!" laughed Steven.

This lasted a few seconds before Amethyst sat back down.

"That is good to see." said Doctor Trudeau.

"See doc, everything is fine." said Amethyst.

"My worried are going down." revealed Doctor Trudeau.

Steven felt his stress start to lift with that.

"Now Garnet, how are things between you and Steven?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I care for Steven greatly and only want the best for him." answered Garnet convinced.

"It's true." agreed Steven.

Garnet looked down at Steven and smiled.

"He knows tiny hands are my only weakness." said Garnet.

Steven rolled his eyes at this.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I was hoping he missed that." thought Steven annoyed.

"Steven..." began Garnet.

"I didn't." answered Steven uneasy.

"You suck at lying." noted Amethyst.

Steven groaned.

"You need to tell us if something is wrong." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Go ahead. I won't be mad." said Garnet softly.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Sometimes you still treat me like a little kid and it bugs me." revealed Steven.

"I...had no idea." replied Garnet stunned.

"I know you only want to protect me, but I'm not a little kid. I'm growing up and I'm more mature now." said Steven.

Garnet nodded her head.

"You're absolutely right. I need to accept the fact you can handle yourself." said Garnet.

"I don't want you to stop caring about me." noted Steven.

"I never would." replied Garnet.

The two hugged.

"I love you Steven." said Garnet.

"I love you too Garnet." said Steven.

The two broke the hug.

"Aw, you're getting me into it." said Amethyst.

Steven chuckled.

"Now, there is something that is bugging me." said Doctor Trudeau.

The doctor put his focus squarely onto Pearl.

"You haven't said a thing all meeting." noted Doctor Trudeau.

All eyes now fell onto Perl.

"I guess I have nothing to say." shrugged Pearl.

"You always do." said Amethyst.

"What does that mean?" asked Pearl annoyed.

Doctor Trudeau cleared his throat hoping to avoid more arguing.

"Steven, how do you and Pearl get along?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"She's really protective and loves teaching me about gem stuff." answered Steven.

Pearl blushed a bit.

"She watched my play with Jamie the mailman." added Steven.

"Steven was fantastic! You should have seen him. A natural actor." cooed Pearl proudly.

"Thanks." replied Steven blushing.

Steven's mood did drop a bit.

"She can still treat me like a little kid from time to time. But, has gotten better." said Steven.

Pearl winced a bit.

"I am sorry Steven. I'm just trying to protect you." said Pearl.

Steven felt a bit guilty now.

"I do know you are growing, but you'll always be a precious little boy to me." said Pearl.

"Aww." said Amethyst mockingly.

"Must you?" asked Pearl annoyed.

"That was sweet." replied Garnet.

"I've been trying my hardest to take care of Steven since he was born." noted Pearl.

"Rose would be proud." said Garnet.

"I believe you are talking about his mother." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Yes. Rose Quartz." confirmed Pearl dreamily.

"It seems you where close." noted Doctor Trudeau curious.

"Oh yes. Rose and I where extremely close." said Pearl.

"It sounds like your feelings where strong." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"My feelings for her where romantic. But, she chose someone else." said Pearl.

"That must have hurt." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"It took a long time, but I got over it with help from Steven." said Pearl.

"I knew taking you to Empire City would help." replied Steven.

"Can I say something?" asked Amethyst.

"If Pearl doesn't mind." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"That's fine by me." noted Pearl.

"You sometimes get possessive of Rose. Like when we first met Lion." noted Amethyst.

"It's just...I never thought she kept secrets from me." said Pearl, still a bit hurt.

"Like I said, she kept secrets from all of us." said Garnet.

"But I'm the only one who knew..." began Pearl.

Pearl quickly threw her hands over her mouth.

"Knew what?" asked Amethyst curious.

It took Pearl a moment.

"I...can't say." answered Pearl.

"You promised no more secrets." noted Steven annoyed.

"I'm sorry Steven." said Pearl regretful.

"Why can't you tell this secret?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I promised I wouldn't." answered Pearl.

"That must mean a lot to you." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"I can't do it." said Pearl flatly.

Amethyst groaned.

"Oh come on P!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"It's alright." said Steven.

Pearl gave a stunned expression to Steven.

"If Pearl doesn't want to say then she doesn't have to." said Steven.

Pearl was speechless.

"That's really mature." said Garnet.

"It definitely was." agreed Doctor Trudeau.

"Um, thanks." replied Steven.

"So...same time next week." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Fine by me." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau turned to the gems.

"It was nice meeting you." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Likewise." said Garnet.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." said Amethyst.

Pearl suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Steven.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond!" declared Pearl.

A/N: That's where we'll end things now. I am glad I took that break because this wouldn't have been as good if I hadn't. So, the CPS threat is gone but, the big bomshell has been dropped. Next time, the reaction. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-six of this story. Here, we deal with the aftermath of last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Shock overtook the room. Steven, Garnet and Amethyst where left frozen in place over what Pearl had revealed. Doctor Trudeau looked around uncertain.

"What did you just say?!" asked Amethyst.

Pearl, second guessing herself, gulped.

"Rose Quartz...was actually Pink Diamond." answered Pearl.

"So this whole time she lied to us." said Amethyst stunned.

"I had promised not to tell anyone." noted Pearl.

"I might not fully understand, but it seems like this was eating away at you for a long time." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Many, many years." confirmed Pearl.

"This is just great." groaned Steven.

"Since I am out of the loop, does anyone please want to fill me in." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"Rose was actually one of the people we where fighting against." said Amethyst.

"It was a very difficult decision." said Pearl.

"Too difficult for her to tell us?!" asked Amethyst angrily.

"By becoming Rose she betrayed her own sisters. That was something that troubled her the rest of her life." said Pearl.

This caused Amethyst to back down a bit.

"This sucks." sighed Amethyst.

"She tried talking to them, but they never listened to her." said Pearl.

Steven rubbed his face with his hands.

"How are you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven needed a moment.

"I...don't know." answered Steven.

Pearl hugged herself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." said Pearl.

Steven nodded his head.

"I know that." said Steven.

They then looked over at Garnet who was shaking.

"Garnet, are you okay?" asked Pearl.

Garnet suddenly split to the extreme confusion of Doctor Trudeau.

"I don't believe her!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Calm down!" begged Ruby.

"No!" snapped Sapphire.

"What's going on?" asked Doctor Trudeau confused.

Doctor Trudeau suddenly felt himself get very cold very quickly.

"And who lowered the thermostat?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"That's Sapphire." noted Amethyst.

Sure enough, the floor around Sapphire was getting covered over in ice.

"Steven, please tell me what's going on?" asked Doctor Trudeau freaked out.

"Garnet is a fusion of the gems Ruby and Sapphire." answered Steven.

"We can get through this." said Ruby softly.

"No we cannot!' declared Sapphire.

"But, they're having trouble right now." noted Steven.

Sapphire suddenly turned to Pearl.

"You hide this from us too!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"I was following an order from my Diamond." said Pearl.

"So, that is more important than us?" asked Sapphire hurting.

"It's no like that." answered Pearl distressed.

Ruby took the right hand of Sapphire into left.

"Please calm down." requested Ruby.

Sapphire pulled her hand away.

"How can I when we're based on a lie?!" asked Sapphire.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby confused.

The ice Sapphire was creating began climbing up the office walls.

"Do you remember when we first fused?" asked Sapphire.

"Of course." answered Ruby.

"She held our hands and lied right to us." said Sapphire.

Sapphire was shaking with rage.

"She told us to never question why we became Garnet! She told us to never question her!" exclaimed Sapphire.

Sapphire began to cry.

"And I never saw it coming." said Sapphire weakly.

Sapphire raced out of the room.

"Sapphire! Wait!" cried Steven.

Pearl jumped to her feet.

"I need to go." said Pearl.

Pearl went after Sapphire.

"Well..." began Doctor Trudeau.

The good doctor was still clearly trying to process what had just happened.

"Welcome to my life." sighed Steven.

Meanwhile, Amethyst sat next to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" asked Amethyst concerned.

Ruby sat unsure.

"She's right." said Ruby flatly.

"Who's right?" asked Amethyst.

"Sapphire. Garnet is based on a lie." said Ruby.

Ruby balled her fists.

"Fine! If she doesn't want to be Garnet anymore that's fine by me!" declared Ruby hurting.

"Hey! Think this through!" begged Steven.

"I've been with her for five thousand years. It's time I go solo." said Ruby somberly.

'You can't mean that!" cried Steven horrified.

Amethyst turned to Doctor Trudeau.

"Can ya help us doc?" asked Amethyst.

Doctor Trudeau took a deep breath.

"I'm no marriage councilor, but I can try." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Doctor Trudeau cancelled his next meeting as "something urgent" had come up.

"Let's begin." said Doctor Trudeau.

"I've been with Sapphire for five thousand years." began Ruby.

"That's a lot of time." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"Exactly! I haven't been own gems in the last five thousand years and it's time I change that!" declared Ruby.

The seat under Ruby began smoking.

"Careful or you're gonna set the couch on fire." warned Ruby.

"Please don't." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"Sorry." said Ruby softly.

"Moments ago you where begging Sapphire not to go." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"And she left anyway." said Ruby hurt.

"Have you two fought before?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Sometimes." answered Ruby flatly.

"And when was the last time you fought?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Keystone Motel." answered Steven.

"Please tell me about that." requested Doctor Trudeau.

"Pearl tricked us into forming Sardonyx and we split over how to react. Sapphire bottled her feelings up while I was overcome by anger." explained Ruby.

"And how was that resolved?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Steven get us straight." answered Ruby.

"I'm kinda used to it." shrugged Steven.

"Maybe you should be the therapist." joked Doctor Trudeau.

"He's got a knack for helping people." noted Amethyst.

Doctor Trudeau rubbed his chin.

"Ruby, I want you to do something for me." said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Ruby curious.

"Describe Sapphire for me. Not her physical appearance, but what she's like as a person...or gem." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Ruby couldn't help but grin as she thought of Sapphire.

"She's smart. She's kind. She's caring. She's wonderful." said Ruby.

"I don't think you're going to leave Sapphire." said Doctor Trudeau.

Ruby shook her head and recalled she was supposed to be angry.

"And why's that?" asked Ruby.

"The way you described her made it clear you still have feelings for her." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Ruby blushed.

"Plus, you've been with her for five thousand years so I think it will take more than this to break you up." added Doctor Trudeau.

On cue, Pearl and Sapphire returned.

'Ruby..." began Sapphire.

"Sapphire..." began Ruby.

Both stopped to let the other speak.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." said Sapphire.

"I'm sorry for saying I would leave you." said Ruby.

"We where both hurt and had knee jerk reactions." said Sapphire.

"I love you." said Ruby.

"I love you as well." replied Sapphire.

Sapphire leaned in for a kiss, but Ruby shook her head.

"Not yet." said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Sapphire confused.

"I want to reform Garnet on our terms." answered Ruby.

Ruby turned to Steven.

"What's that ceremony where humans commit to being together?" asked Ruby.

"A wedding." answered Steven.

"Yeah! Let's have a wedding! We'll be together for us." said Ruby.

"That sounds perfect." agreed Sapphire.

"Thanks for everything doctor." said Steven grateful.

"No problem." replied Doctor Trudeau.

* * *

The group and headed outside. Waiting in his van, Greg was surprised they where late. Then they came out and he was even more surprised to see Garnet separated. On the way home, Steven told him what happened including Rose being Pink Diamond. Greg was (again) surprised, but took it well. They returned to find Connie waiting for Steve. Connie, Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth where filled in on the new revelation.

"So the whole time, Rose Quartz was exactly the person who you rebelled against in the first place." said Connie stunned.

"That's amazing!" cried Peridot.

"That really puts a new spin on things." admitted Lapis.

"Actually, some stuff really makes sense now." noted Steven.

"Like what?" asked Peridot.

"Pearl's devotion. The fact Eyeball claimed Rose shattered Pink Diamond even though her sword couldn't shatter." answered Steven.

Steven then turned to Bismuth.

"Hey, you're being really quiet." said Steven concerned.

"It makes sense." said Bismuth.

"What makes sense?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Why she didn't want to shatter the Diamonds. She was a Diamond." answered Bismuth.

"While he did rebel against them, she never hated the other Diamonds. There was still love for them." revealed Pearl.

Bismuth laughed.

"It's kinda funny in a way." said Bismuth.

'We'll get through this together." promised Sapphire.

"Topaz, you've been quiet as well." said Ruby.

"This...is not the story I heard on Homeworld." said Topaz.

"The other Diamonds don't know." said Pearl.

Peridot couldn't help notice Lapis seemed off.

"You okay Lapis?" asked Peridot worried.

"The war was the whole reason I was stuck in that mirror. Now, I find out this. It's...a lot to take it." answered Lapis distantly.

"Hey, you've got us if you need it." said Peridot softly.

Lapis nodded her head.

"I know." replied Lapis.

"Right now, let's focus on the wedding." suggested Steven.

"I can't say I much knowledge on this." confessed Peridot.

"Aside from that stuff we learned when we first met Andy." added Lapis.

"For one, apparently, humans frown on multiple beings getting married at once." noted Pearl.

"Connie, didn't you go to a wedding recently?" asked Steven.

"My aunt's." answered Connie.

"So you'll be in charge of things." said Steven.

"Can do!" declared Steven.

The others quickly got into wedding fever.

" _I hope everything goes okay_." thought Steven anxiously.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, things where patched up with Ruby and Sapphire after they split. I didn't know how to make it longer without copying the episodes directly and Pearl calmed down Sapphire by telling her the same story she did in the show. I want to note this occurs earlier than in the show so the Diamonds won't crash the wedding. Also, I will be putting this on hold as I return to my other Steven Universe story. I'm going to go back and forth to finish them. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - seven of this story. Here, we prepare for the wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the next day in Beach City. The sunny was shining and word of the wedding had spread quickly. At the home, the couple to be was seated on the couch. The rest of the Crystal Gems and Greg where nearby.

"Now, I don't know much about weddings. But, I studied up on the matter." said Pearl.

"I already you you will do your best." said Sapphire.

"I thought that's why Greg was here." noted Amethyst.

"Well...Rose and I weren't married." noted Greg.

"But...you know about marriage." said Lapis unsure.

"Yes." answered Greg.

"That'll work!" declared Peridot excited.

"Now, who will be the bride and who will be the groom?" asked Pearl.

"Ruby will be the bride and I shall be the groom." answered Sapphire.

"I kinda pictured it going the other way." confessed Lapis.

"We decided to change things up." explained Ruby.

"Nothing wrong with that." shrugged Greg.

"So...this marriage thing is confusing." noted Topaz.

"Think of it kinda like fusion." said Amethyst.

"Whatever it is, I can't wait!" declared Bismuth.

Peridot looked around

"Where's Steven?" asked Peridot.

"He had to do some errands for the wedding." answered Amethyst.

"We raised him so well." cooed Ruby.

"How much is there to do?" asked Topaz.

"A lot from what I have gathered." answered Pearl.

"Well, let's get down to Bismuth!" declared the titular gem.

"Greg, you're our expert so you have the floor." said Pearl.

"Okay then." said Greg.

Greg cleared his throat.

"First, we need a venue." began Greg.

"I don't care. Whatever Sapphire wants." said Ruby.

"I was about to say the same thing." noted Sapphire.

The two began talking in a lovey - dovey manner.

"They really are my favorite couple." noted Bismuth.

"They remind me of me when I'm separated." added Topaz.

"How about the beach." proposed Greg.

Ruby and Sapphire nodded their approval.

"Now attendance." said Greg.

Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Bismuth winced.

"It's not that simple..." began Bismuth.

"Most of our friends are bubbled in the Burning Room." explained Pearl.

"Corruption sucks." huffed Amethyst.

'What about the locals?" asked Sapphire.

"I'm sure they would attend." answered Pearl surprised.

"That would be nice." agreed Ruby.

"I'll work on the invitation letters!" declared Pearl happily.

"I'm sure Mayor Nanefuea would be willing to help." shrugged Amethyst.

"She has proven to be a competent leader." stated Pearl.

"Plus she doesn't hit on you like Dewey." joked Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, can I invite Sheena?" asked Pearl.

"Of course." answered Sapphire.

"She is your girlfriend." added Ruby.

"I still can't believe you're dating a human." said Bismuth.

"Sheena is special." said Pearl blushing.

"Pearl's got a girlfriend." said Amethyst teasing.

"Let's focus on the wedding." suggested Greg.

The others settled back in.

"We'll need a ring bearer." noted Greg.

"I've got you covered!" declared Bismuth.

"What do we need rings for?" asked Topaz.

"Humans wear them as a symbol for their union." answered Pearl.

" _Maybe I should consider a wedding_." thought Topaz.

"We'll need a flower girl." continued Greg.

"What for?" asked Bismuth.

"Tosses flowers to decoration." answered Pearl.

Lapis nudged Peridot.

"You could do that." said Lapis.

"What do you say?" asked Greg.

"I shall carry out my duty with the utmost!" declared Perdiot.

The other giggled.

"Now, we should focus on vows." said Greg.

"What are vows?" asked Amethyst.

"A promise to be together." answered Greg.

"Are there ones we follow or do we write or own?" asked Ruby.

"There are ones that are written, but some couples do their own." answered Greg.

"I think we should do our own." suggested Sapphire.

As Ruby agreed, Greg looked around.

"Hey, where's Steven?" asked Greg.

"He had other wedding plans to work on." answered Pearl.

Greg let out a sigh of relief.

"He can officiate." decided Greg.

None one had a problem with this.

"He's been gone since the morning." noted Amethyst concerned.

"Don't worry, Connie is with him." revealed Pearl.

* * *

As they continued, Steven and Connie wandered around town, Steven had told the gems we doing his own plans for the wedding while he told Connie the wedding planning was delayed. In reality, he just needed a break. The walked around before heading just outside of town. They went to the cliff overlooking Beach City and sat there. Steven was in a state of peace as he watched Beach City from below.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." mused Connie happily.

"This is nice, isn't it?" asked Steven.

"The view is beautiful." answered Connie.

"I meant, there's no fighting. It's peace and quiet." explained Steven.

"With all the stuff we've dealt with, this is a nice change of pace." agreed Connie.

"When was the last time we had a day like this where we could just relax?" asked Steven.

"Seems like it's been a while." answered Connie flatly.

"Of course, we have the wedding coming up." mused Steven.

"I'm so excited!" declared Connie.

Connie stopped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I...invited my parents to attend." noted Connie.

"Awesome. It'll be nice to have them there." replied Steven.

"I knew you wouldn't mind. It was the not telling you that worried me a bit." confessed Connie.

"That doesn't bug me one bit." stated Steven.

"Good." sighed Connie.

A few second of silence passed.

"So...are you excited?" asked Connie.

"For the wedding." guessed Steven.

"Of course." answered Connie, excited herself.

"The wedding it's self will be fun..." began Steven.

"What's wrong?" asked Connie worried.

"There's so much to do. It feels like too much." answered Steven.

Connie put a hand on the right should of Steven.

"Listen, it's okay to feel worried. Just don't let it overtake you." said Connie.

Steven took a moment then gulped.

"It's not just the wedding." admitted Steven.

"What else is it?" asked Connie.

"Aquamarine and Emerald." answered Steven flatly.

"Oh yeah. They are out there." mused Connie.

Connie saw Steven getting upset.

"Well, we haven't seen them in a while." stated Connie.

"Which means we're probably due." said Steven morbidly.

Steven could feel his anxiety rising.

"You don't know that." replied Connie.

"But you don't know they won't!" declared Steven.

Steven began to have a panic attack.

"Steven!" cried Connie.

Connie put her hand on Steven's shoulders.

"You need to relax! Take deep breaths!" declared Connie.

Steven tried to do as Connie said.

" _I can't freak out._ " thought Connie.

Connie took a second to calm herself.

"I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt." said Connie gently.

Connie noticed Steven fighting to regain control.

"Take deep breaths. Everything is fine." said Connie softly.

Steven took deep breaths and was able to calm himself down.

"How do you feel?" asked Connie.

"A lot better thanks to you." answered Steven grateful.

Connie blushed.

"It was nothing." said Connie humble.

Steven stood up.

"I think we should head back." said Steven.

Connie got up too.

"Okay." agreed Connie.

* * *

The two headed back home. It didn't take long for the wedding to take place. Steven stood anxious as he waited. Th citizens of Beach City, Connie's parents and the gems sat in chairs. Finally, Ruby and Sapphire approached one after the other. Taking a moment, Steven cleared his throat more to give himself an extra second to prepare. Finally, Steven was ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved..." began Steven.

Steven heard an ominous chuckle.

"Um..." stammered Steven.

Steven shook his head.

" _Gotta focus_." thought Steven.

After a second, he was ready to continue.

"We are gathered here today to join Ruby and Sapphire in matrimony." continued Steven.

Steven heard another ominous chuckled.

"Uh..." began Steven.

Steven noticed all eyes where on him and he felt his heart racing.

" _You can do this._ " thought Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"If anyone has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Steven.

"We do." said two familiar voices.

The sky turned gray and the ground began to shake.

"Oh no." said Steven horrified.

Aquamarine and Emerald arrived...except they where giant.

"This can't be happening!" cried Steven in horror.

Bismuth jumped up.

"Let's go!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis jumped into battle. However, Aquamarine fired from her wand and the three to disintegrate.

"No!" screamed Steven.

Ruby and Aquamarine joined Amethyst and Pearl to form Alexandrite. However, Alexandrite was dwarfed by Aquamarine and Emerald.

"Oh no." said Steven.

Steven could only watch Emerald crushed Alexandrite under her giant fist.

"Guys!" cried Steven.

Emerald lifted her foot and crushed the Beach City residents including Greg.

"Oh..." stammered Steven horrified.

"Steven!" cried Connie.

Connie managed to escaped being crushed and ran toward Steven.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Aquamarine picked Connie up with her left hand.

"Don't hurt her!" exclaimed Steven.

Aquamarine put her right hand on the head of Connie and ripped it off.

"No!" cried Steven horrified.

The two giants closed in on Steven...who promptly shot up in his bed.

"It was a nightmare." sighed Steven.

Steven laid back down.

"This sucks." groaned Steven.

A/N: That's where we're going to end things. Originally, I was going to split up this chapter focusing on Sapphire and the next on Ruby. However, it would be too redundant so I did it this way instead. Plus, this is overall better form a narrative sense. Next time, Steven goes on the hunt. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - eight of this story. Here, Steven goes on a hunt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Hours after his nightmare, Steven dragged himself out of bed. He had trouble getting back to sleep and was exhausted. He nearly fell asleep in the shower, changed, took his medicine and sat down for breakfast.

"Steven, you don't look so good." noted Amethyst.

"I had trouble sleeping." sighed Steven.

"Are you concerned about the wedding?" asked Ruby.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"Steven will tell us he had a nightmare." revealed Sapphire.

"I dreamed Aquamarine and Emerald crashed the wedding." said Steven.

"Oh Steven." said Pearl upset.

Pearl hugged Steven.

"I'm so sorry." said Pearl upset.

"I'm okay now." said Steven.

Pearl let go of Steven.

"It sucked but..." began Steven.

Steven stopped needing to yawn.

"I might need a nap later." noted Steven.

"Steven, what happened?" asked Pearl.

"Aquamarine and Emerald crashed the wedding as giants." answered Steven.

"She might be small, but Aquamarine has a lot of hate in her." noted Topaz.

"Sure seems like it." muttered Ruby.

"Well, I am glad you are being open." stated Sapphire.

"It does feel nice not to bottle things up." replied Steven.

"Are you supposed to face your fears or something?" asked Amethyst.

A possible dangerous idea came to Steven.

"That's what I'll do." decided Steven.

"What was that?" asked Topaz.

Steven stood up.

"Thanks Amethyst." said Steven.

* * *

Steven finished eating and left. He called Connie and headed to the outskirts of Beach City armed. After a little bit, Connie arrived coming from her home. Connie had the sword. Once there, Steven explained his nightmare and his talk with the Crystal Gems this morning. Connie held great sympathy for Steven. Once he finished, Steven explained the next part of his plan and why he called Connie here.

"We're going after them." said Steven.

"Aquamarine and Emerald?" asked Connie confused.

"Yes." answered Connie.

"Steven...this is extremely dangerous." noted Connie worried.

"I know." sighed Steven.

"If we find them...what do we do?" asked Connie.

"Poof and bubble them." answered Steven.

"I think we should get the others." said Connie.

"They're focusing on the wedding." shrugged Steven.

"What if we can't beat them?" asked Connie.

"We form Stevonnie." answered Steven.

"Then it'd be two on one." said Connie.

"We're stronger together!" declared Steven.

"I don't want to do this." said Connie.

"We need to stop them before they do more harm." said Steven coldly.

"You're scaring me." said Connie shaken.

Steven winced, but turned around.

"Steven..." began Connie.

"I'm doing this with you or alone." stated Steven coldly.

Steven began heading into the woods.

"Wait!" cried Connie.

Steven stopped in his tracks.

"I'm coming with you. You cannot do this alone." sighed Connie.

Steven turned his head smiling.

"Thank you." said Steven.

"Let's go." said Connie.

Steven drew his shield as Connie drew the sword. They began to enter the woods.

"What are we looking for anyway?" asked Connie.

"Aquamarine and Emerald." answered Steven annoyed.

"I meant, how will we know when we've found them.

"Sorry, we need to fins evidence." said Steven.

"What kind of evidence?" asked Connie skeptical.

"I don't know, but there has to be something." answered Steven.

"Well...they're probably not too far." mused Connie.

"Exactly." agreed Steven.

Steven spotted something on the ground.

"There!" cried Steven.

Steven raced over and knelt down next to the object while Connie followed.

"There's our first track." said Steven confident.

A small acorn sat on the ground.

"An acorn?" asked Connie, not convinced.

"Aquamarine must have flown by and caused it to fall." replied Steven certain.

"Or a breeze could have knocked it down." noted Connie.

Steven laughed.

"Good one Connie." said Steven.

"Seriously, a breeze could have caused it to fall." said Connie.

"Yeah. Sure." replied Steven sarcastic.

'We should go." said Connie.

Steven stood up.

"Right. We don't want to be ambushed." said Steven.

Connie next stood up.

"That's not what I meant." muttered Connie.

The two kept walking.

"Keep your eyes open." whispered Steven.

Connie murmured and rolled her eyes causing her to bump into Steven.

"There's another clue." said Steven.

Steven pointed to a mossy rock.

"This is a sign to point the way." said Steven.

Steven rubbed his chin.

"Probably the work of Emerald." decided Steven.

"I really think it's just a rock." said Connie.

Steven pointed to the moss.

"It's growing in the same direction." said Steven.

"Moss always grows on the north side." replied Connie.

"Oh." said Steven.

Steven rubbed he back of his neck.

"I'm more familiar with magical moss." noted Steven.

Steven could see how annoyed Connie was getting.

"Do you think we should go back?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." answered Connie honestly.

Connie saw how was upset he found nothing.

" _Think of something to perk him back up._ " thought Connie.

Connie quickly got an idea.

"I mean...who knows what kind of trap we could be walking into." said Connie.

Steven mulled this over.

"You have a point." said Steven.

"Plus it'll be getting dark soon and we wouldn't be able to see." added Connie.

"Yeah. We should head back." said Steven.

Connie felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Let's go." said Connie happily.

The two began to go when they heard a rustling noise.

"What was that?" asked Steven.

Steven drew his shield and jumped in front of Connie.

"It could just be an animal." noted Connie.

The noise was closer.

"It's coming right toward us." whispered Steven uneasy.

Connie drew the sword just a precaution.

" _Let it be a raccoon_." thought Connie.

Instead, an opossum wandered through the bush.

"There!" cried Steven.

The opossum began to hiss.

"Steven you're scaring it." said Connie.

Steven got rid of his shield.

"Sorry buddy." said Steven.

The opossum suddenly tipped over.

"It's playing dead." noted Connie.

Connie put the sword away.

"Will it be okay?" asked Steven concerned.

"It's an involuntary reflex. It'll come back too later." answered Connie.

Connie looked at the scared marsupial.

"Opossums are really great. They eat disease carrying ticks and it's rare for them to get rabies." explained Connie.

Steven began to study the opossum closely.

"What are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Making sure it's not Aquamarine or Emerald shapeshifted." answered Steven.

Connie balled her fists.

"Are you kidding?" asked Connie angrily.

A confused Steven turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven confused.

"Steven, I didn't want to do this." answered Connie.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"I tried talking you out of going looking for Aquamarine and Emerald." answered Connie.

"But..." began Steven.

"No! You need to listen!" declared Connie.

Steven was taken aback by this.

"I feel like you tried to manipulate me into joining you...and it worked." continued Connie.

"I didn't manipulate you!" huffed Steven offended.

"You ignored my points about why this was dangerous and said you'd go with or without me." replied Connie.

"Exactly. You didn't have to come along." said Steven bitterly.

"Steven, you know I'd never let you do this alone. You forced me to join you by using that against me." explained Connie, badly hurt.

Steven winced as Connie got choked up.

"I'm sorry." said Steven softly.

Steven hung his head.

"I had a stupid nightmare about Aquamarine and Emerald crashing the wedding. And it led me to drag you out here when you didn't want to." said Steven regretful.

While calm on the outside, Steven was kicking himself on the inside.

" _I'm such an idiot. I hurt Connie._ " thought Steven angrily.

Connie walked over and took Steven's hands.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I don't think I could be mad at you." said Connie.

The two hugged.

"Let's head home." said Steven.

"Yeah." agreed Connie.

The two left holding hands.

"It was so silly of me to let a nightmare take me over like that." sighed Steven.

"But, you realized your mistake and apologized. That is admirable." said Connie.

Steven snickered.

"Okay doctor." joked Steven.

The two left not knowing they had been watched.

"So...there's going to be a..." began Emerald

Emerald snapped her fingers.

"What do they call it?" asked Emerald annoyed.

"A wedding." answered Aquamarine.

"Yes that." said Emerald.

"You don't know what that is." said Aquamarine smugly.

"Of course I do!" declared Emerald blushing.

"It's some silly human commitment ceremony." revealed Aquamarine.

"How pathetic." scoffed Emerald.

"It seems that Steven is afraid we will crash it." mused Aquamarine.

"Then I propose we do that." said Emerald.

"A splendid idea idea." agreed Aquamarine.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, I continue to parallel Steven Universe Future with the dream and Steven let his anxiety get the best of him. But, in a paradox, he's created the thing we wanted to stop. Next time, we continue. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - nine of this story. Here, we finish getting ready for the wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke the next morning. He showered, changed, took his medicine and sat down for breakfast. Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire quickly noticed he seemed down as Steven tried eating.

"Steven what's wrong?" asked Pearl worried.

"Nothing." answered Steven flatly.

"We can tell you're lying." noted Amethyst.

"I'm fine. really." replied Steven.

Ruby looked right into the eyes of Steven.

"Please don't shut us out. We want to help you." requested Ruby.

"Okay." relented Steven.

"Steven will tell us that he is still feeling bad over something that happened yesterday." gasped Sapphire.

"I had a little fight with Connie." revealed Steven.

"Oh My Stars!" exclaimed Pearl in horror.

"It's cool. We're fine now." said Steven.

"Steven is going to reveal they went looking for Aquamarine and Emerald!" cried out Sapphire.

"Why would you do that?! That's incredible dangerous!" declared Ruby horrified.

Steven replied with a snicker.

"Dude, I don't see what's so funny." said Amethyst.

"It's nice to see Ruby and Sapphire acting like such moms." explained Steven.

The duo shared a chuckle at this.

"I guess it kinda is." admitted Ruby.

"As Garnet, we're generally more stoic." noted Sapphire.

Pearl crossed her arms.

"I still don't find the idea of Steven doing something so dangerous to be funny." huffed Pearl.

"It all started with a nightmare..." began Steven.

Steven explained the events of the previous day.

"So we didn't find Aquamarine or Emerald, but things between us are fine." concluded Steven.

"I'm glad you're safe, but we'll still have to ground you." said Sapphire.

"You now know that doesn't include burying me right?" asked Steven.

"Of course we do. We always knew that." answered Ruby lying.

A realization suddenly hit Steven.

"Wait! The wedding!" cried Steven.

"Of course you will still take part in the wedding." said Sapphire.

"Oh good." sighed Steven.

"We couldn't have it without you." added Ruby.

"What about security?" asked Steven meekly.

"We'll be there dude." answered Amethyst nonchalant.

"Plus, we've beaten Aquamarine and Emerald ever time thus far." added Pearl.

"That's true." said Steven.

"See, everything will be chill." said Amethyst reassuring.

"Thanks. I do feel better." replied Steven.

Just then the door opened and Connie entered.

"Hello Steven." said Connie sheepishly.

"I already told them." revealed Steven.

Connie was relieved by this.

"I want to start fresh and just forget about that." said Connie.

Connie walked over to Steven.

"So do I." agreed Steven.

The two blushed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Amethyst.

Pearl gave a Amethyst a glare letting Amethyst know she didn't improve.

"Well...we should get setting up on the beach." noted Pearl.

The word beach sent a shiver down the spine of Steven.

"Steve, are you..." began Connie.

"Let's go!" declared Steven quickly.

* * *

The group headed outside and began planning where things where going to be placed and how the wedding would progress. Steven kept a smile on the whole time, but he could feel his stress levels where rising. Connie noticed it too and told Pearl she and Steven where going to scout out the rest of the beach. Connie then took Steven by the hand and led him to the spot below the temple.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Connie.

"Nothing." answered Steven.

"I can tell something is bugging you." noted Connie.

Steven winced.

"Now...out with it." demanded Connie.

Steven sighed.

"The beach...is a touchy subject for me." confessed Steven.

"What's..." began Connie.

It suddenly dawned on Connie.

"The battle." said Connie.

"I'm still not over...that." said Steven.

"She was going to shatter Pearl, you had to." stated Connie.

"It's still hard to accept that." sighed Steven.

Steven leaned against the rock that Amethyst had cracked her gem on all that time ago.

"If it wasn't for this rock, I wouldn't have discovered my healing power." mused Steven.

"And I'd still be wearing glasses." added Connie.

"Back it was so much simpler." sighed Steven.

Connie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe...we should move the wedding." proposed Connie.

Steven briefly considered this.

"No. If Ruby and Sapphire want their wedding here then I have no right to interfere." said Steven.

"Are you sure?" asked Connie.

Steven took a second.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"Then...let's head back." said Connie.

"Yeah. Let's." agreed Steven.

The two began heading back.

"I'm glad I have Connie." thought Steven gratefully.

The ground began to shake.

"What was that?" asked Steven worried.

The ground cracked open and the ocean began to drain.

"Oh crap." said Steven.

Aquamarine and Emerald rose out of the ground.

"No. No. No." said Steven horrified.

"Hello there Steven." said Aquamarine.

"Time for revenge." added Emerald.

Steven gulped.

"Okay Connie..." began Steven.

Steven turned, but Connie wasn't there.

"Connie!" cried Steven.

Steven looked around, but he couldn't see Connie or the rest of the Crystal Gems on the beach.

"Where are they?!" asked Steven.

"It's looks like you're all alone." said Aquamarine.

Steven felt his heart racing.

"That will make this quiet easy." noted Emerald.

"I'm on my own." muttered Steven worried.

Steven reached down, but his gem wouldn't activate.

"What's going on?!" asked Steven horrified.

Aquamarine and Emerald circled Steven like vultures.

"Steven is all alone." noted Aquamarine.

"It can't be." said Steven weakly.

"Goodbye Steven!" cried Emerald.

Steven fell into a fetal position.

"No!" cried Steven.

Steven was lying in the fetal position with Connie over him.

"Steven! Steven!" cried Connie.

The others heard the noise and rushed over.

"Steven!" exclaimed Pearl horrified.

Pearl feel to her knees and began to comfort Steven.

"What happened?" asked Topaz confused.

"He's having a panic attack." answered Connie.

"Is it because the battle happened here?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Connie.

"Steven! It's okay!" declared Pearl frantic.

"I didn't see this coming." noted Sapphire horrified.

Ruby hugged her lover.

"It's okay babe." whispered Ruby.

"We need to stay calm." said Connie.

Pearl stopped and took several deep breaths.

"You're right. Freaking out won't fix this." agreed Pearl.

Connie knelt down next to Steven.

"Steven, it's me Connie." began Connie.

Steven kept mumbling to himself.

"Aquamarine and Emerald aren't here. It's just us." whispered Connie.

Connie motioned to the others.

"That's right Steven. This is Pearl and everything is okay." said Pearl.

"Yeah bud. Nobody's gonna hurt you." said Amethyst.

"Steven, this is Ruby and Sapphire." noted Sapphire.

"We're all here for you Steven." said Ruby.

Steven managed to force himself up and took deep breaths and until he seemed calm.

"Better?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Steven stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry for freaking you guys out." said Steven.

The four gems embraced him.

"We're fine!" declared Sapphire.

"Just don't worry us like that!" exclaimed Ruby.

"We where really worried about you." added Amethyst.

"Oh Steven!" cried Pearl.

"I'm touched, but I need some space." said Steven.

"The gems backed off.

"Much better." said Steven.

"So, what freaked you out?" asked Amethyst.

"This beach is where...that battle happened. It's...not my favorite place right now." answered Steven flatly.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." said Sapphire guilty.

"Don't blame yourself. I thought I'd be strong enough to handle it." replied Steven.

"Does this have to do with your nightmare?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. It was Aquamarine and Emerald." confirmed Steven.

"You seemed to be doing so well." noted Amethyst surprised.

"That was before the pressure of the wedding got added." sighed Steven.

Sapphire and Ruby winced.

"It's okay! It's not your fault! Really!" declared Steven.

"Ruby...Sapphire..." began Pearl, "I know you wanted to have the wedding on the beach."

"Oh now. We will move it." said Sapphire.

"Steven is more important." agreed Ruby.

Now it was Steven feeling guilty.

"No, you should have it here." said Steven.

"We're not going to have it here if it bothers you." replied Sapphire.

Ruby nodded her head.

"That simply would not be fair for you Steven." agreed Ruby.

"It's fine!" declared Steven loudly.

"It clearly isn't." stated Pearl bluntly.

"If you want to have the wedding here then you should." said Steven.

"And what about you dude?" asked Amethyst.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine." answered Steven.

"We don't want you to get triggered." said Ruby.

"I said I'll be fine!" exclaimed Steven.

The others shared uneasy looks.

"It would be best if we went home." said Sapphire.

The others agreed and everyone began walking back.

"I screwed up." sighed Steven.

Connie took Steven's hand into her own.

"Steven, we'll all be here." noted Connie.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, things aren't looking totally sunny for the wedding. However, Steven wants to soldier ahead. The question is, is that a good idea. Next time, the wedding. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty of this story. Here, it's wedding day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the big day. Today was the day that Ruby and Sapphire where to wed and reform Garnet. Everything was set on the beach and the Beach City residents had arrived. In his home, Steven and the gems where making their checks.

"Okay, is the set up ready?" asked Steven.

"Made it myself." answered Bismuth proudly.

"Chairs?" asked Steven.

"Lapis and I set them up." answered Topaz.

"Flowers?" asked Steven.

"Roger!" declared Peridot.

"I don't get why you wanted to be flower girl so badly." said Amethyst.

"It is an honor to take part in such an event." said Peridot.

"You're such a nerd." joked Amethyst.

"She's my nerd." replied Lapis.

Peridot blushed while the others chuckled.

"Pearl, how is Sapphire?" asked Steven.

"She is all set." answered Pearl.

"Amethyst, how is Ruby?" asked Steven.

"Ready to go." answered Amethyst.

"Bismuth, the rings." requested Steven.

"Got them right here." said Bismuth.

Bismuth opened her right hand to reveal to rings.

"The catering is done so that's everything." said Steven.

"How are you?" asked Pearl.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

'Then let's do this!" declared Amethyst.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others.

The gems departed while Steven made his way outside.

" _Please let everything go okay._ " thought Steven anxiously.

* * *

Steven and the gems headed outside. Steven said hi to the townies including his dad. He took a minute to talk with Connie as well as sharing a few words with her parents. He then stepped up to the podium. Sapphire approached first wearing her suit. Peridot threw the flowers knocking Mr. Fryman out of his chair. Ruby then appeared in her dress and walked down the aisle. Ruby stood across from Sapphire and this was the the cue.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire." began Steven.

The two blushed.

"Two of my favorite people who combine into one of my favorite people. You probably know her as Garnet." continued Steven.

Several people whispered in surprise. Humans where still mostly ignorant to gems still.

"She's their love given form." stated Steven.

"Steven felt hopeful with a good start.

"Now, it's your turn to talk about them." concluded Steven.

Steven stepped back a it.

" _That was good._ " thought Steven optimistic.

"I know this is kinda silly and all. I mean, we've been together for 5,750 years." said Ruby.

"And eight months." added Sapphire.

"How old did they just say?" asked Kofi surprised.

"i used to feel like I wasn't much good. Just one of me on my own. But when we're together,it feels like its okay to just be me." said Ruby.

Steven could help but almost aw at that.

"So I wanna be me, with you, and not even the Diamonds will come between us." said Ruby.

A confident smirk crossed the face of Ruby.

"And if they do, we'll beat them up!" declared Ruby.

Ruby began punching and kicking the air which caused Sapphire to giggle.

"Ruby, my future used to look like one single, obvious stream, unbending 'till the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me away from that destiny, and opened my eye to an explosion of instant possible futures, streaking across space and time, and obliterated by the smallest force of will." said Sapphire.

Connie's parents shared a loving glance which she and Steven caught.

"What I mean is, you changed my life. And then, I changed your life. And now, we changed our lives." said Sapphire.

" _That was beautiful_." thought Steven.

Steven quickly focused.

"Onto the rings." whispered Steven.

Steven waited, but nothing happened.

"Bismuth..." began Steven.

Bismuth was crying, having gotten caught up in the moment.

"Hey Bismuth..." began Steven.

Amethyst nudged Bismuth.

"That's your cue." said Amethyst.

Bismuth shook her head.

"Oh. Sorry." said Bismuth.

Bismuth got up and brought over the rings. Ruby and Sapphire put the rings on each other.

" _It's almost over._ " thought Steven''Steven turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, do you take this gems to have and to hold, on this and ever other planet in the universe?" asked Steven.

"I do." answered Ruby.

Steven turned to Sapphire.

"And Sapphire, do you..." began Steven.

"I do." said Sapphire.

"Um...jumped the gun a bit." noted Steven.

This got some chuckles from the crowd.

"I'm just very excited." noted Sapphire.

"Nothing wrong with that." said Steven.

"Almost there." thought Steven.

Steven took a deep breath.

"Then by the power vested in me by Delmarva, I now pronounce you Garnet!" declared Steven.

The two kissed and reformed Garnet as the crowd cheered.

"It's over." said Steven relieved.

Connie walked over to make sure Steven was okay.

"How ya doing?" asked Connie.

"Good." answered Steven.

The party entered full swing as Steven watched. Pearl was talking with Sheena and Bismuth. Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Topaz where talking with each other.

"Steven! That's was incredible!" exclaimed Peridot excitedly.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Steven.

"How was I on flower delivery?" asked Peridot.

"Good...just try not to knock anyone out of their chair next time." answered Steven.

"Are all weddings like that?" asked Lapis curious.

"Not exactly. But, it's the general idea." answered Steven.

"I see." mused Lapis.

Lapis looked down at Peidot.

"Maybe we should get married." said Lapis.

"Oh my stars!" cried Peridot blushing.

"I was kidding, but I'm not against the idea." said Lapis.

"Do you wanna get married Topaz?" asked Connie.

"Topaz...could see Topaz doing that." answered Topaz.

Suddenly, Garnet stopped dancing.

"We need to get the humans out of here now!" declared Garnet.

Before anyone could ask, the answers arrived.

"I must say, your human wedding is more moronic than I thought." said Aquamarine.

Steven looked like a deer in the headlights.

"You aren't invited!" snapped Amethyst.

"We're crashing this little...thing." noted Emerald smugly.

Connie quickly focused her attention on Steven.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Connie worried.

Steven didn't answer, he was frozen in place.

"Greg, we need to get the humans out of here." said Pearl.

"Right." agreed Greg worried.

"Everyone to your shelters!" ordered Nanefua.

The citizens left including a reluctant Mr. and Mrs. Maheshwaran.

"Now then..." began Garnet.

Before she could finish, the Crystal Gems where forced to dodge and car flung at them by Aquamarine.

"How dare you crash this wedding!" exclaimed a furious Garnet.

Garnet charged, butAquamarine caught her with her wand.

"How pathetic." chuckled Aquamarine.

"We'll save you!" declared Pearl.

Pearl and Amethyst attacked, but Emerald cut them off.

"It's not that easy." said Emerald.

"Think again." replied Pearl.

Pearl and Amethyst jumped aside while Bismuth, having turned her right hand into a hammer, smashed Emerald backwards.

"These two are long overdue for a bubbling." said Bismuth.

The Crystal Gems turned to Aquamarine.

" _Gotta buy time_." thought Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used Garnet as a shield.

"Attack me and you'll hurt your friend!" cried Aquamarine.

"You forgot this!" cried Peridot.

Peridot used her power to throw the car back at Aquamarine. Aquamarine dropped Garnet and fled while Garnet caught the car.

"Peridot knew something this big would force Aquamarine to drop me and had the faith I'd catch it." revealed Garnet.

Aquamarine and Emerald regrouped.

"I can take them out with one massive wave." said Lapis.

"You'd destroy the town." noted Amethyst.

"I have another idea." said Garnet, holding out her hand.

Pearl and Amethyst grabbed her hands forming Alexandrite.

"How come I never saw this before?!" asked Bismuth impressed.

"Now then." said Alexandrite.

Alexandrite picked up Aquamarine and Emerald.

"Perfect." cooed Emerald.

A loud zapping followed after which came an explosion of smoke. Four gems hit the ground while Aquamarine carried Emerald. Emerald had her de-stabilizer.

"That's four." said Aquamarine.

"You'll pay for that!" declared Bismuth.

Bismuth charged and attacked. Aquamarine flew up and out of the way while Emerald ducked.

"How barbaric." scoffed Emerald.

Aquamarine noticed Peridot going for the four gems.

"Oh no you don't." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine grabbed Peridot with her wand and tossed her.

"I've got you!" declared Lapis.

Lapis flew up and caught Peridot.

"Thanks." said Peridot grateful.

"Now, to make sure these don't get lost." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to take control of the stones.

"Soon we'll have more to add." said Emerald.

Topaz walked over to Bismuth followed by Lapis and Peridot.

"You attack Emerald. Leave Aquamarine to me." said Topaz.

"You sure?" asked Bismuth.

"She can't use her wand now. Plus, I've got unfinished bismuth with her." answered Topaz winking.

Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis attacked Emerald who held them back with her de - stabilizer. Topaz attacked Emerald who flew too high for her.

"How pathetic." laughed Aquamarine.

Lapis saw this and had a plan.

"Peridot, can you turn on that water fountain?" asked Lapis.

Peridot used her power to turn a nearby water fountain on. Once it was going, Lapis shot a powerful jet of water that hit Aquamarine causing her to drop the gems.

"Quickly!" cried Topaz.

Lapis swooped in and grabbed Pearl's gem while Peridot jumped onto Amethyst's. Topaz split up with one half grabbing Ruby's gem while the other went for Sapphire's gem, only for Aquamarine to snatch it.

"We'll just take this for now!" declared Aquamarine.

The two fled with Aquamarine using her wand to toss another car at the gems. Bismuth caught it, but they escaped.

"I don't believe it." said Bismuth stunned.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten both." said Topaz guilty.

"Hey, it's not your fault." noted Peridot.

Topaz did feel a bit better.

"Guys, we have another problem.

Steven was holding his legs to his chest while Connie knelt next to him.

"I did nothing." said Steven.

"You can't beat yourself up." said Connie.

"The wedding was crashed and I didn't do a thing." replied Steven.

"Steven..." began Connie.

"They got Sapphire." stated Steven.

Pearl and Amethyst returned.

"Where are they?" asked Pearl worried.

"Steven, are you okay?" asked Amethyst worried.

Before anyone could speak, Ruby returned and looked around.

"Where's Sapphire?" asked Ruby.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, the wedding was ruined and now Sapphire is a prisoner. I find funny how Steven having PTSD is now canon when this story began right before Blue Diamond arrived. Next time, the rescue is planned and Steven deals with his guilt. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story. Here, the gems plan to rescue Sapphire while Steven deals with his guilt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The wedding had turned into a disaster. The gems brought Steven home hoping to regroup. Connie waited until the humans returned so she could explain what happened to Greg. Connie and Greg then went to the house where they found Steven sitting on the couch. Ruby was lying next to him.

"Hey Steven, how are you buddy?" asked Greg.

Greg sat down on the opposite of Ruby.

"I did nothing." answered Steven.

"Stu - ball, you can't beat yourself up." said Greg.

"If I had done something, maybe we wouldn't have lost Sapphire." replied Steven.

"You don't know that." said Connie.

"Sapphire would." said Steven.

This caused Ruby to flinch.

"It's okay Ruby. We'll get her back." said Bismuth.

"They're probably shattered her already." said Ruby sadly.

"They aren't going to do that." stated Topaz.

"How do you know?" asked Ruby.

"The mission is to capture all gems and we where told not to shatter any." answered Topaz.

"Would they actually listen to that?" asked Amethyst skeptical.

"It came from Yellow and Blue Diamond." answered Topaz.

"Oh my stars!" cried Peridot.

"This is getting out of hand." said Pearl worried.

"They're probably gonna shatter us on Homeworld." said Lapis down.

"I assume so." said Topaz flatly.

"But, if Sapphire is still alive we can save her." noted Ruby hopeful.

"We don't know where they are." said Lapis.

"They might tell us. And use Sapphire as bait for their trap." warned Pearl.

The couch began to smolder as Sapphire being used for bait enraged Ruby.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Ruby realized what was happening and calmed down.

"Sorry." said Ruby.

"It's fine." said Bismuth.

The others couldn't help but notice one member wasn't as cheerful.

"I know you feel down..." began Greg.

"No!" cried Steven.

The others stepped back.

"I did nothing and Sapphire got captured! I just sat there and didn't move a freaking muscle!" exclaimed Steven.

"Steven, you can't beat yourself up. Trust me." said Lapis.

"Yeah dude, remember when Jasper made me feel crappy because I was overcooked?" asked Amethyst.

"No one else sat by while their friends battled or let one be captured." said Steven.

"Listen Steven..." began Pearl.

"No!" cried Steven loudly.

The scream was so loud it shook the house.

"Whoa." said Amethyst impressed.

"Steven, you have to stay calm. You have a lot of power and it could be dangerous." warned Pearl worried.

"If I'm so powerful then why did I do nothing while Sapphire was abducted?!" asked Steven angrily.

"Trauma is serious." answered Connie.

Steven jumped up and raced to the warp pad.

"Steven! Wait!" cried Connie.

"Just leave me alone!" declared Steven.

Steven warped off.

"Steven." whispered Connie hurt.

Pearl placed a hand on the right shoulder of Connie.

"It'll be okay Connie. We'll figure something out." said Pearl.

Connie marched over to the warp pad.

"I'm going to find him." said Connie.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ruby.

Connie stepped onto the warp pad.

"Yes." answered Connie firmly.

* * *

Connie stood there, but nothing happened. Being human, she could not activate the warp pad. Pearl and Amethyst joined Connie and they took off. They looked around and around for Steven. They reached the strawberry battle field and began looking. Finally, Pearl noticed Steven on the same floating island he found her once before. Steven was sitting and holding his knees just like Pearl had done. The trio reached Steven and where cautious.

"Hey Steven..." began Connie.

Steven didn't reply.

"I wanted to see how you where doing." continued Connie.

Connie sat down next to Steven.

"We're worried about you." added Connie.

"Great. I'm making everyone worry." said Steven flatly.

"It's been a while since we've been here." noted Pearl.

"I'm not in the mood." huffed Steven.

"Dude, you gotta pick yourself back up." said Amethyst.

Steven turned to face them.

"Did either of you ever cause someone to be captured?!" asked Steven bitterly.

Amethyst and Pearl didn't answer.

"I thought so." said Steven.

Steven hung his head once more.

"This will be even harder than I thought." mused Pearl worriedly.

"Just leave." requested Steven.

"We can't do that dude." replied Amethyst.

Steven began shaking.

"Steven, are you..." began Connie concerned.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Steven.

The three shared a worried look.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." stated Pearl.

"You need help and you're gonna get it." added Amethyst.

Steven let out an annoyed groan.

"You have a serious mental disorder Steven." said Connie.

"I can get over it." replied Steven.

"No you can't." said Connie firmly.

Steven was surprised how Connie's tone.

"Trauma, whether physical or mental, is a serious issue." explained Connie.

"Yeah. That's why you go to your doctor." agreed Amethyst.

Steven was thinking and didn't reply.

"I know you feel bad over what you did, but you have a serious problem. You can't help it." said Connie.

"And what's beating yourself gonna do?" asked Amethyst.

Steven didn't answer.

"It'll make you feel even crappier than you already do." answered Amethyst.

Steven remained silent.

"Remember how bad we both felt after our battle with Jasper on the beach?" asked Amethyst.

Steven winced at the mention of the beach.

"Sorry dude, but I had to so you knew what I was talking about." said Amethyst.

"It's fine." muttered Steven.

Connie wasn't so sure.

" _He's trying to convince himself._ " thought Connie.

"When did the same thing and remember how we felt?" asked Amethyst.

Steven stayed silent.

"Steven, you need to answer me." stated Amethyst.

"We felt crappy." answered Steven.

"And do you remember how we started feeling better?" asked Amethyst.

Steven again didn't answer.

"We trained and improved." answered Amethyst.

Steven was lost in thought and didn't answer.

"I don't know." groaned Amethyst.

Pearl walked up to Steven.

"Steve, do you remember the last time we where here?" asked Pearl.

"You ran off after you found out about Lion." answered Steven.

"Oh yeah, I was kinda annoyed at the time. But, I totally get it now." noted Amethyst.

"I was the only know who knew the truth about her identity." said Pearl.

"I remember that." muttered Steven.

"Amethyst, you remember when I tricked Garnet into forming Sardonyx?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah. I've never never seen G. so pissed." answered Amethyst.

"I felt so weak and helpless as a Pearl." said Pearl.

"But, you're awesome. You thought me to sword fight." noted Connie.

"On Homeworld, Pearls are nothing but servants Nothing but obedient drones with no freedom of their own. If it was for Rose, I'd still be in that position." said Pearl.

"And if she didn't become Rose we'd all be better off." said Steven.

"You're going through a lot and I get that." said Pearl.

Pearl knelt down right in front of Steven.

"But, you have to remember that you aren't alone." said Pearl.

"We'll be with you whether you like it or not." said Amethyst.

"And we'll always be there for you." added Connie.

Steven smiled.

"Do you mean that?" asked Steven.

"Of course!" declared Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Here's my answer." said Connie.

Connie kissed Steven on the lips.

"Thanks guys." said Steven grateful.

Steven stood up.

"I guess we should head back." said Steven.

The others got up.

"They'll be here for out too.

* * *

The four returned to Beach City. Steven apologized for his outburst, but the others where just glad he was okay. Once all that was done, everyone sat around together. Their goal was simple, find the two Homeworld gems and save left to let Mr. and Mrs. Maheshwaran know she was okay.

"First, we have to find them." said Pearl.

"There's a good chance they'll try and lure us into a trap." noted Connie.

"Then let's fall for it." said Steven.

"Isn't that kinda dumb?" asked Peridot confused.

"We'll act like we've split up and one of us might run into them." said Steven.

"They've got to be close if they're attacking so often." said Bismuth.

Topaz had her eyes widen as large as saucers.

"That area outside town!" exclaimed Topaz.

"What area?" asked Amethyst.

"The one with all the large brown things...um...trees." answered Topaz.

"Are you talking about the woods?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. That's where Aquamarine was when we split up." said Topaz.

"Then that's a good place to start!" declared Bismuth.

"The woods are vast and often plenty of places to ambush." warned Connie.

Steven balled his fists.

"I'll be the decoy." said Steven.

As expected, this led to a wave of protests.

"I'm the main target so I'll be the one they're most likely to come after." said Steven.

Nobody could deny the fact he had a point.

"I'm make noise right away so you know where I am." said Steven.

"Okay." agreed Connie.

"What about Sapphire?" asked Ruby worried.

"We'll free her. Don't worry." answered Steven.

"By the way, the couch is smoldering." added Amethyst.

Ruby realized the seat under her was beginning to smolder so she jumped up and put it out.

"Sorry." said Ruby embarrassed.

"We'll probably need long range attacks considering who we're up against." said Connie.

"Hey Steven, sounds perfect for Smoky Quartz." said Amethyst.

"Yeah it does." agreed Steven.

"Of course, our main goal is saving Sapphire." noted Connie.

"Yeah it is!" declared Ruby.

"But, I'm sick of Aquamarine and Emerald." continued Connie.

The others voiced a similar sentiment.

"We really should try and bubble those two." said Connie.

Connie glanced over at Steven.

"For all of our sake." said Connie.

"We'll go tomorrow." vowed Steven.

"Why not now?!" asked Ruby distressed.

Steven pointed outside where the sun was setting.

"It's getting late. We need daylight." answered Steven.

"I understand." sighed Ruby.

"Don't worry. We'll save Sapphire." promised Pearl.

" _Let's end this._ " thought Steven ready.

A/N: That's where we'll end this for now. This story only has four chapters left so the end is coming. Next time, the hunt for the Homeworld gems and the mission to save Sapphire. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty two of this story. Here, the search for Sapphire, Emerald and Aquamarine is on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems where up early on the day after the wedding. Sapphire had been taken hostage by Aquamarine and Emerald now they where going to get her back. They Crystal Gems left and reached the woods. A little while later, Connie arrived.

"We're all here." said Steven relieved.

"I've done a bit of planning ahead of time." noted Connie.

"Let's hear it." replied Steven.

"We;ll split into teams of three. First; Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis as they have good chemistry." said Connie.

"Wonderful!" declared Peridot.

"That works for me." agreed Lapis.

"If we run into those two we'll kick their butts." said Bismuth.

"Next with Steven, Amethyst and Ruby." continued Connie.

"Smoky Quartz time to shine!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst held out her hand for Steven so they could fuse.

"We'll wait on breaking out Smoky." said Steven.

"Why?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Surprise." answered Steven.

Amethyst laughed.

"I gotcha." said Amethyst.

Steven looked at Ruby.

" _I'll make sure she's okay_." thought Steven.

"That leaves you, Topaz and I." said Pearl.

"You are my teacher and I Topaz make it a trio." shrugged Connie.

"Topaz is fine with this." said Topaz.

"Remember, we have two goals: stopping those two and saving Sapphire. If you're attacked, make noise and let us know. We'll group up and battle them using our superior numbers." said Connie.

The others exploded in cheers.

"Let's do this." said Steven.

* * *

The group split up. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis began walking around the woods. Lapis flew ahead with her wings acting as somewhat of a scout. The three soon got lost and began to wander through the woods.

"I'm starting to think we have lost our way." said Peridot concerned.

"It's not like we knew where we where going to start with." shrugged Lapis.

Lapis landed on the ground.

"I've...never been here before." confessed Bismuth.

"Neither have I." said Peridot.

"I did when Steven brought me here after Malachite." noted Lapis.

"So which way do we go?" asked Peridot confident.

"I don't remember." answered Lapis flatly.

Peridot groaned.

"It's fine. We'll just find our bearings about us." said Bismuth.

Bismuth noticed moss on a tree trunk.

"Moss grows on the north side." said Bismuth.

"How do you know that?" Peridot.

"It was something Rose found out during the war." answered Bismuth sheepishly.

"What was the war like exactly?" asked Peridot curious.

"Brutal. Scary. Every day you didn't know if you where going to be attacked." answered Lapis uneasy.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Peridot guilty.

"It's fine. And Bismuth...remember that we're all set now." said Lapis.

"Thanks." said Bismuth grateful.

"I just hope I can be helpful." mused Peridot concerned.

"What do you mean?" asked Lapis.

"If you haven't noticed there isn't much metal around here." answered Peridot.

"That is true." admitted Bismuth.

"Plus, there's not a lot of water around here." added Lapis.

Bismuth was getting a bit worried.

"Okay, so we've got a bit of a problem." mused Bismuth concerned.

"Hey, you've been fighting for thousands for years." said Lapis.

"Well, I spent most of that in a bubble." noted Bismuth.

"We're doomed." groaned Peridot.

Bismuth balled her fists.

"Just 'cause we aren't Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet doesn't mean we can't fight!" declared Bismuth.

Peridot and Lapis where caught off guard by this.

"Peridot, you might be small, but you're smart. If we need a plan I know you can whip one out." said Bismuth.

"I do have a decent intellect." said Peridot.

"Lapis, you're one of the toughest gems I know going trough all the things you've been through." said Bismuth.

"I've dealt with a lot." shrugged Lapis.

"And I bring brute force! Together we make an awesome team!" declared Bismuth.

"There is sound logic in that reasoning." said Peridot.

"Yeah." agreed Lapis.

Bismuth turned her hands into hammers.

"Then let's kick some butt!" declared Bismuth.

"Let's do it!" cried Peridot.

Lapis got back into the air and flew ahead.

"Hey guys!" called Lapis.

Peridot and Bismuth followed Lapis leading to a creek.

"It's not much, but it'll do." said Lapis.

Peridot saw an abandoned shopping cart in the water which she brought out using her metal power.

"This will be an optimal projectile." said Peridot.

"See, things have picked up." said Bismuth.

"Thanks for the pep talk." said Lapis.

Bismuth smiled happily.

"It was nothing." said Bismuth.

"Well, we're ready for whatever comes out way!" declared Peridot.

Bismuth nodded.

"Let's get down to bismuth!" declared Bismuth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl, Topaz Connie where looking. They had also yet to find any sign of Aquamarine, Emerald or Sapphire. They reached a clearing with a log, but no sign of the three gems. Connie sat down on the log and hung her head. Pearl noticed how worried the human girl was. Knowing Connie was upset, Pearl sat next to her.

"Connie..." began Pearl.

"Can we talk?" asked Connie worried.

"I was going to ask the same thing." answered Pearl relieved.

"I'm worried about Steven." confessed Connie.

"He seems to be doing fine." noted Pearl.

"For now, but this quest to find those two before the wedding, the freak out on the beach and his running away right after it happened. He might be fine right now, but we don't know long it will stay that way." explained Connie.

"I'm no expert on humans so I am afraid I don't know what to do." sighed Pearl.

"Sometimes I feel so helpless. I wish I could just stop this before it began." said Connie flatly.

"This seems to be taking a toll on you as well." mused Pearl.

"It is. But, talking about like this is the healthy way to cope." replied Connie.

"I'm glad to listen." said Pearl happily.

"What do I do?" asked Connie.

"I feel the same way when Steven has these problems. I wish it where happening to me instead." began Pearl.

Pearl felt really uneasy.

"But we have to be there for Steven since that's all we can do." said Pearl.

"What do I do when I feel like this?" asked Connie.

"Like you said, talking about is healthy and I'm always here." answered Pearl.

Connie hugged Pearl.

"Thanks. You're awesome." said Connie.

Pearl blushed and returned the hug.

"Come on..." began Connie.

Connie jumped up to her feet.

"We've got a mission to carry out." said Connie determined.

Pearl got up.

"Right." agreed Pearl.

* * *

Amethyst, Ruby and Steven where searching their section of woods. Amethyst held her whip and Steven held his shield. Ruby was behind them and growing more impatient by the second. Steven and Amethyst had to make sure she didn't start a forest fire by accident. As they came across another section of trees, Ruby couldn't take it. She began to wildly call out for Sapphire.

"Ruby, you need to chill!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"The love of your life isn't missing!" screamed Ruby, holding back tears.

"I know that sucks, but you're gonna give us away." warned Amethyst.

"I...but...Sapphire..." stammered Ruby.

Ruby fell onto rear.

"Sapphire!' cried Ruby.

Amethyst and Steven went to console her.

"I know this hard, but we'll find her." said Amethyst.

"When I think of what those two might be doing to Sapphire..." began Ruby.

"Sapphire can handle herself." said Steven.

"She isn't a pushover." said Ruby.

"See, I'm sure things are fine." said Steven.

Ruby looked up at the sky.

"I honestly think this is the hardest thing we've ever been through." mused Ruby.

"having Sapphire getting captured must be really difficult." noted Steven.

"Not just that." revealed Ruby.

"You're talking about Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond." realized Amethyst.

"Yeah." confirmed Ruby.

Ruby shook her head.

"We're over it, but that still an earth shattering thing to learn." said Ruby.

Steven shuttered.

"Please don't use the 's' word." requested Steven.

"What are you..." began Ruby.

It then hit Ruby.

"I'm so sorry!" declared Ruby regretful.

"It's fine." shrugged Steven.

"Times have been tough for everyone." mused Ruby.

Ruby sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't lose it when I'm not the only one." said Ruby.

"Hey, you have every right to be upset." replied Amethyst.

"Amethyst is right. Just, remember we need to be stealthy." added Steven.

"Speaking of, how are you doing Steven?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm okay." answered Steven.

"We can go back if you need to." offered Ruby.

"After the freak out you just had." said Amethyst surprised.

"I can't forget about Steven and his well being." said Ruby.

"You really are Garnet." chuckled Amethyst.

"Only half of her." noted Ruby.

"Ruby!" called a faint voice.

"Did you hear that?!" asked Ruby.

'What?" asked Amethyst.

"I didn't hear anything." answered Steven.

"Ruby!" called the voice.

"There it is again." said Ruby.

"I heard it this time." said Steven.

"It's Sapphire!" exclaimed Amethyst.

The trio quickly began following the voice.

"Ruby!" called Sapphire.

"Keep calling!" cried Ruby.

'Ruby!" called Sapphire.

Amethyst point northeast.

"This way!" declared Amethyst.

"Ruby!" called Sapphire.

"We're coming!" declared Ruby.

The followed the sound out of the woods. They found a cave and inside was Sapphire.

"Sapphire!" cried Ruby.

Ruby raced to her love, but Emerald appeared and out her de - stabilizer right to Sapphire.

"One step closer and she gets it." warned Emerald.

Ruby froze as Steven and Amethyst caught up.

"We've all been poofed before." shrugged Amethyst.

"But, what about shattered?" asked Emerald.

Steven flinched.

"There's three of us and one of you." noted Amethyst.

Amethyst, Ruby and Steven found themselves trapped in a blue light.

"Oh, did you forget about me?" asked Aquamarine.

Aquamarine appeared from her hiding place still using her wand to trap the three.

"You dullards actually found us...and walked right into our trap. How peachy." cooed Aquamarine.

"Now there's no escape." added Emerald ominously.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, we got a bit of character insight and have reached out climax. Next time, the climatic battle with Aquamarine and Emerald. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty three of this story. Here, we have the climatic battle with Aquamarine and Emerald.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven, Amethyst and Ruby where trapped. They had fallen right into it and now they where trapped by Aquamarine while Emerald held Sapphire at bay.

"You three are so pitiful!" laughed Aquamarine.

"I knew they'd fall for the trap." said Emerald.

"Actually, it was my idea." said Aquamarine annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure it was fine, but whatever." shrugged Emerald.

Aquamarine let out an annoyed growl.

"Now that we have you three, we have to wait for the others." said Emerald.

Aquamarine quickly composed herself.

"Correct. Then we will shatter the dullard and return with Rose Quartz." said Aquamarine.

While Steven and Ruby did their best to stay firm, Amethyst got an idea.

"How do you know there here?" asked Amethyst.

A look of shock came to Emerald.

'What do you mean?" asked Emerald concerned.

"It could be the three of us acting alone." answered Amethyst.

"Oh my stars." said Emerald worried.

Emerald turned to a smug looking Aquamarine.

"You're plan better work." said Emerald.

"I was scouting out the entrance to this place and saw all of them." revealed Aquamarine.

"See! My brilliant plan worked!" declared Emerald.

"It's not your plan." stated Aquamarine angrily.

"Fine...our plan." sighed Emerald.

Emerald turned back to the trio.

"Look at you trapped fools." cooed Emerald.

"What are those furry squeaky thing you humans call vermin? You you someone is trapped like them?" asked Aquamarine.

"Rats?" asked Steven.

"Yes. You're trapped like rats." answered Aquamarine.

"She's been here this long and she doesn't remember what those things are called." muttered Emerald.

"I don't like being here and you probably didn't know what they where either." said Aquamarine.

"Um, I have a question." said Steven.

"Not now!" snapped Aquamarine.

"I just wanted to know who'd get credit for this." said Steven.

"We both will." said Emerald.

"But, Aquamarine failed and Emerald had to bail her out." noted Steven.

"That is true." mused Emerald.

"No it isn't!" declared Aquamarine.

Amethyst quickly caught on.

"That's what I'd call it." said Amethyst.

"I was betrayed by that clod Topaz!" screamed Aquamarine.

"Make all the excuses you want." said Emerald.

"You wouldn't have done this without my knowledge!" cried Aquamarine.

"Of course I would have! I am an Emerald!" declared Emerald.

Emerald rubbed her chin.

"Come to think of it, I don't see why I should share credit with a failure like you." cooed Emerald.

'You bastard!" screamed Aquamarine.

Aquamarine and Emerald got into each others faces as they loudly traded insults.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Amethyst softly.

Steven heard faint noise from nearby.

"I think it has." answered Steven.

Before she could say another word, Aquamarine spotted something in the corner of her eye. Aquamarine was nicked by a flying shopping cart that caused her to drop the wand. This freed Steve, Amethyst and Ruby.

"Imbecile!" snapped Emerald.

Emerald heard a whistle and turned only to get creek water thrown into her face.

"Backup is here!" declared Bismuth.

"How did you find us?" asked Emerald angrily.

"It wasn't hard with all the yelling." answered Lapis.

"You could probably hear you two fighting on Homeworld." added Peridot.

"Look at what you did!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"This is your fault!" declared Emerald.

Aquamarine looked at the trio.

"It's a shame that traitor Topaz isn't here." mused Aquamarine.

"We don't need all of them here when they outnumber us already." replied Emerald.

On cue; Connie, Pearl and Topaz arrived.

"Found you!" declared Connie.

Connie drew her sword.

"All of that yelling it made is easy." said Pearl, drawing her spear.

"Look at what you did! You had to open your mouth!" cried Emerald.

"Don't blame this on me!" cried Aquamarine.

The two returned to fighting as the Crystal Gems grouped together.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Pearl surprised.

"That's how we found them." answered Bismuth.

"Steven got them fighting so they'd given their location away." revealed Amethyst proudly.

"Oh Steven that was brilliant." cooed Pearl impressed.

"With Aquamarine, I'm not surprised it worked." mused Topaz.

The two turned their attention back to the Crystal Gems.

"Okay, we'll take on all of you." said Aquamarine calmly.

Emerald put her free hand around the chin of Sapphire.

"Besides, we have...insurance." said Emerald.

"Don't touch her!" demanded Ruby angrily.

The area around Ruby began to smolder.

"Ruby, you have to stay calm." warned Steven.

Aquamarine and Emerald laughed over how easily Ruby was angered.

"Now then." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine used her wand to lift a large boulder.

"Time to squash these bugs once and for all!" declared Aquamarine.

Aquamarine hurled the boulder at the Crystal Gems who ducked.

"You can't run forever." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine tossed another boulder and the Crystal Gems again ducked.

"We need to fan out." said Pearl.

The Crystal Gems quickly spread out as far as they could.

"Fine by me." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine spotted something out of the corner of her eyes.

"This will be nice." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine picked up the shopping cart and tossed it at Peridot.

"I have metal powers!" declared Peridot.

Peridot tried using her metal powers, but was hit by the flying shopping cart.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis worried.

"Fine." answered Peridot.

"Your silly powers are no match for mine." said Aquamarine smugly.

"How about mine." said Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed the leg of the cart with her whip.

"Oh no you don't!" declared Aquamarine.

Pearl threw her spear, but Aquamarine dodged.

"Nice try!" laughed Aquamarine.

Steven tossed his shield like a frisbee. He clipped the left wing of Aquamarine allowing Amethyst to take control of the shopping cart.

"It's your Bismuth!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst whipped the shopping cart at Bismuth and crushed it with one of her hammer hands.

"Once this is over, I can salvage what's left of the metal." mused Bismuth.

"I thought you had this under control." noted Emerald.

"Shut up!" barked Aquamarine.

"Hey Steven, ya ready?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst held out her hand.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Steven took her hand and they fused.

"What is that disgusting thing?!" asked Aquamarine.

"Smoky Quartz, at your service." answered Smoky.

Smoky pulled out her yo - yos.

"Oh, it's a fight you want." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine grabbed a boulder with her rock.

"Fine by me!" declared Aquamarine.

Aquamarine hurled the boulder, but Smoky broke it into pieces with her yo - yo.

"Damn!" snapped Aquamarine.

"Don't that freak beat you!" called Emerald.

Emerald heard a throat clearing.

"Oh no." whispered Emerald.

Emerald turned to see Pearl, Connie, Topaz, Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis had approached while Emerald and Aquamarine where distracted by Smoky.

"Hello there." said Emerald weakly.

Emerald aimed her de - stabilizer at the group.

"Stay back!" ordered Emerald.

"Or what?" asked Bismuth confident.

"There's more of us than there are of you." added Lapis.

Connie stepped forward.

"And as a human that wouldn't have any effect of me." said Connie.

"Don't forget I have a hostage." said Emerald, a bit more confident.

Emerald heard kissing and turned around to see Sapphire and Ruby kissing.

"Oh damn." sighed Emerald flatly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." said Ruby, holding back tears.

"I knew you would save me." said Sapphire.

They continued to kiss and reformed Garnet.

"Garnet!" cried the Crystal Gems in relief.

"Nice to see you." said Garnet.

Garnet dropped her visor and turned to Emerald.

"And as for you wedding crashers..." said Garnet.

Emerald gulped as she saw her reflection in Garnet's visor.

'Stay back!" declared Emerald.

Emerald held out her de - stabilizer.

"I'm warning you!" cried Emerald.

"I'm not afraid of your little toy." noted Garnet.

" _This is bad_." thought Aquamarine.

Emerald turned toward her.

"Help me!" demanded Emerald.

"I think it's time I drop dead weight." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine flew off.

"Toodles!" called Aquamarine.

"You damn coward!" screamed Emerald angrily.

Emerald was now alone.

"Stay back!" demanded Emerald.

"Garnet!" called Smoky.

Smoky used her yo - yo to Emerald and knock the de - stabilizer out of her hands. Thanks to Future Vision, garnet was at the exact spot to catch it.

"Give me that back!" demanded Emerald.

"You're in no position to make demands." said Garnet.

Like she did in her fight with Jasper, garnet snapped the de - stabilizer in half with ease.

'I'm sure we can work something out." said Emerald scared.

Emerald was now completely encircled.

"Garnet, I think you should do the honors." said Smoky.

Garnet punched Emerald in the stomach with a right uppercut that destroyed her physical form. Garnet bubbled her stone and sent it off to the Burning Room.

"I was so worried!" declared Pearl emotionally.

"We all where." added Bismuth relieved.

Smoky Quarts split back into Steven and Amethyst.

"Sapphire saw all of this coming." said Garnet.

"Speaking of, I noticed your right hand is the one that poofed her." noted Connie.

"They crashed her special day." shrugged Garnet.

"I'm just glad this is over." sighed Steven.

"Aquamarine got away." replied Topaz worried.

"Do you think she'll be back?" asked Peridot concerned.

"I'm sure she will." answered Lapis flatly.

"For now, let's relax." said Garnet.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, Aquamarine escape, but Garnet is back together and Emerald has been caught. That's one less thing to worry about. Next time, we deal with the aftermath and begin wrapping things up. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty - four of this story. Here, we begin wrapping up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems returned home. They had freed Sapphire, captured Emerald and sent Aquamarine running so this mission was deemed a success. They sat around and relaxed after their victory.

"Nothing like a victory pump up your spirits!" declared Bismuth.

"I hear that!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"To G being back together!" declared Amethyst.

After her impromptu toast, Amethyst took off the top and began to guzzle the milk.

"Amethyst, please use a cup." requested Pearl sternly.

"Amethyst stopped.

"Fine." said Amethyst.

Amethyst filled a cup with milk and drank it all in one go.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

Amethyst put the cup in the sink and the milk in the fridge.

"I gotta agree with your toast though." said Bismuth.

Bismuth threw her arm around Garnet.

"I'm thrilled to see my favorite couple back together." said Bismuth.

Garnet smiled.

"I'm thrilled to be back." said Garnet.

"I still wish we could have gotten Aquamarine too." confessed Peridot.

That lowered the mood notable.

"I could have flown after her." sighed Lapis.

Topaz shook her head.

"And Aquamarine would have lured you into a trap. I can say that as fact." replied Topaz.

"And you do know her better than anyone else." mused Bismuth.

"Exactly." said Topaz.

"Let's forget about what ifs." proposed Connie.

The others agreed to this.

"At least that's one less thing for us to worry about." said Pearl.

The others agreed knowing by 'us' she meant one specific person.

"Steven has been awfully quiet." thought Connie concerned.

Steven was slumped back with a lifeless look on his face.

"Hey Steven, how are you feeling?" asked Connie.

"Fine.' answered Steven.

"I'll bet you're happy that we got Emerald." said Amethyst.

"It's good." said Steven.

"I bet you're also happy Garnet is back together." said Lapis.

"Yeah I am." answered Steven.

The rest of the group shared worried looks.

"I know what you're thinking..." began Steven.

"You're being really flat and it's worrying us?" asked Peridot.

Steven nodded his head conforming.

"But I really am fine." said Steven.

Steven got up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." stated Steven.

"I'll join you." offered Pearl.

"We all will!" declared Peridot.

"Thanks guys, but I need to do this alone." said Steven.

Steven headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us coming?" asked Amethyst.

Steven let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes." answered Steven, staying calm.

Steven opened the door.

"I'll be back in a bit, but I've got my phone if you need me." said Steven.

With that, Steven departed.

"He'll be fine." said Garnet.

The others worriedly sat around.

"So, any clue what's bugging Steven now?" asked Amethyst.

Nobody had an answer.

"I don't see why he'd be upset." shrugged Lapis.

"Yeah. We won." added Peridot.

"But, Aquamarine did get away." noted Topaz.

"That very well could be the issue." said Pearl.

"She's been a pain in our butt for far too long." groaned Amethyst.

"I've know Aquamarine for a long time. She's very cunning so I'm not surprise she got away." said Topaz.

"Garnet, do you see us catching her?" asked Bismuth.

Garnet took a moment.

"Most visions say no." answered Garnet.

"Just freaking great." sighed Amethyst.

"However, almost three out of four visions show her not being anywhere near as big a threat." added Garnet.

"What does that mean?" asked Pearl.

"We're almost certainly going to see her again, but she wouldn't be around as often and she would as big of a threat." answered Garnet.

"That's a relief." replied Bismuth.

The gems noticed Connie looking out the window.

"You heard Garnet, Steven is going to be fine." noted Pearl.

Connie balled her fist.

"I'm going to see how he's doing." said Connie.

'But Connie..." began Pearl.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." stated Connie.

Connie walked out the door and after Steven.

"Should we go after her?" asked Lapis dryly.

"Garnet said Steven would be fine." noted Peridot.

"And know you know why." said Garnet.

* * *

Connie left and began her search for Steven. She looked around Beach City and asked people, but there was no sign of him. Getting a hunch Connie headed out of town to the cliff that gave a gave a view of the whole town. There was Steven sitting on the cliff and looking at Beach City. Connie silently walked up to Steven who said nothing. She then sat down next to him and yet he remained silent. Finally, Connie decided to break the silence.

"So...how are you doing?" asked Connie.

Steven sighed.

"I'm fine." answered Steven firmly.

Connie looked Steven in the eyes.

"I believe you." said Connie.

"Good." said Steven relieved.

"Then, why are you being so quiet?" asked Connie.

"Just talking it all in." answered Steven.

Steven looked out to the ocean.

"Things have been hectic lately." said Steven.

"Now we have peace." noted Connie.

Steven tense up.

"Aquamarine is out there..." began Jasper.

"Garnet says she won't be as a big of threat." noted Connie.

"Jasper is still bubbled." continued Steven.

"Like you said, she's still bubbled.

Steven looked up at the stars.

"But, it isn't over." said Steven worried.

Steven felt his anxiety growing.

"Yellow and Blue Diamond want me dead." noted Steven worried.

"We won't let that happen." replied Connie.

Steven let out a sad laugh.

"Easier said than done." groaned Steven.

" _He's getting worried._ " thought Connie concerned.

Connie leaned on Steven.

"We'll all get through this together." said Connie.

Steven chuckled.

"What would I do without you?" asked Steven.

"You'd still be the same great guy you always are." answered Connie.

"But I wouldn't have you to anchor me down when I freak out." replied Steven.

"You have the gems." noted Connie.

Steven grimaced.

"Oh geez, I probably freaked them out so bad." said Steven.

"It wasn't that bad." said Connie.

"We should probably head back." said Steven.

"Another minute won't kill them." shrugged Connie.

"Are you sure?" asked Steven.

Connie pressed her lips against Steven's and they shared a kiss.

"How's that for an answer?" asked Connie.

"I...uh...well..." stammered Steven.

Connie giggled.

"You're so cute." said Connie.

The two began kissing again and more intense. Connie fell onto her back and Steven fell on top of her.

"Wait!" cried Connie.

Steven stopped.

"I'm not ready to go further." said Connie.

"That's fine." replied Steven.

Both sat back up.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" asked Connie joking.

"Not if Pearl has anything to say about it." answered Steven.

The two shared a laugh.

"Connie...let's go home." said Steven.

Both stood up.

"Sure." agreed Connie happily.

* * *

The two headed back home. They held hands the entire way. Once back, Steven reassured the gems that he was fine. He told them what he told Connie and gems where all relieved that he was okay. They also supported what Connie said about being united which Steven knew. Feeling better, Steven was finally able to relax with the others. He grabbed a juice box from the fridge and began to drink it.

"I'm glad you're okay dude." said Amethyst.

Steven was took a sip of juice.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

"I guess you'll have something to discuss with your doctor." noted Pearl.

"Oh yeah. I'm meeting Doctor Trudeau in two days." realized Steven.

Steven laughed.

"I was so busy I totally forgot." admitted Steven.

"He'll definitely be happy to hear about this." said Garnet.

"However I explain it." muttered Steven.

'What does that mean?" asked Lapis confused.

"I'm kinda vague about gem stuff. He wouldn't get it." said Steven.

"Isn't that bad?" asked Peridot.

"Right now I've no had issues." answered Steven.

"If it works then I guess keep going." shrugged Bismuth.

Steven took a nervous gulp.

"There is one thing I do want to talk about." confessed Steven.

"What is it?" asked Bismuth concerned.

"I spend a lot of time helping others, but I have to help myself too." answered Steven.

The gems gave Steven a confused look.

"These kinds of things that happen can't be good for me and they're leaving an impact even if you can't see it." explained Steven.

"The gems understood now.

"I think that's very mature of you Steven." said Pearl proudly.

"Thanks." replied Steven blushing.

"It seems like yesterday you where Serious Steven when we had to get that artifact." said Amethyst.

"Or when you brought your cheeseburger backpack along." added Garnet.

Steven was thoroughly embarrassed by his naive former self.

" _I wonder if Onion would like that backpack._ " thought Steven.

Steven shook his head.

"Yeah. I've done a lot of growing." said Steven.

"And we're all proud of you for it." replied Pearl.

Steven blushed.

"Thanks guys." said Steven.

The Crystal Gems then shared a group hug.

A/N: That's where we'll end this story. So, Steven had learned the lesson he did in Future a lot earlier here and he's already seeing a therapist. This should mean a brighter future. Next time, it's the final chapter. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. Here, it comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Steven awoke truly feeling better than he had in a while he showered, changed, took his medicine and ate breakfast. His dad then took Steven to his meeting. Once the time came, Steven joined Doctor Trudeau in his office.

"So, how are you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

'I'm feeling good doctor." answered Steven.

"Good." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"I decided to come by myself again." noted Steven.

'That is fine." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Well...things have been hectic, but also good." answered Steven.

"Tell me about it." inquired Doctor Trudeau.

"We had the wedding." said Steven.

"How did it go?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"Fine...at first.' answered Steven.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Trudeau concerned.

"It got crashed." answered Steven.

"Was it those two you mentioned giving you problems?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Aquamarine and Emerald where the ones." answered Steven.

Steven could feel anxiety building up.

"Are you okay?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

Steven took a deep breath.

"They took off with Sapphire." revealed Steven.

"You mean, like, they kidnapped her?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Pretty much." answered Steven.

"Did you call the police?" asked Doctor Trudeau stunned.

"This was out of their abilities." answered Steven shrugging.

Doctor Trudeau rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess so." conceded Doctor Trudeau.

"Anyway, we mounted a rescue mission." continued Steven.

"How'd it go?" asked Doctor Trudeau concerned.

Steven was hesitant.

"I'm not calling CPS. I am very confident you are where you belong." said Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"Besides, I doubt they'd believe me." added Doctor Trudeau.

Steven snickered at this.

"We rescued Sapphire and beat emerald so she won't be a problem anymore." stated Steven.

"Excellent." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Aquamarine got away, but I'm trying not to obsess over that." added Steven.

"How is not obsessing going?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Sometimes hard, but overall good." answered Steven.

"It sounds like things are getting better." said Doctor Trudeau pleased.

"Yeah they are are." confirmed Steven happily.

Steven recalled something.

"I did make the gems worried." confessed Steven.

"What happened?" asked doctor Trudeau concerned.

"I was kinda out of it after the battle and they worried, but I was just trying to process it." answered Steven.

"Did you tell them this?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"Yeah. It's good." answered Steven.

"Then nothing to fret over." shrugged Doctor Trudeau.

Steven took a deep breath.

"There is something I want help with." said Steven.

"Go ahead." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"I help others and I've realized I need to help myself." said Steven.

"I think I get it." mused Doctor Trudeau.

"You see..." began Steven.

Steven took a moment.

"When the wedding got crashed, I was paralyzed by fear and didn't do anything. I felt guilty and that, plus the anxiety I felt before the wedding, made realize I need to take care of myself more." explained Steven.

"You're a wise boy." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Just yesterday the gems and I where looking back at now innocent and childish I used to be." said Steven.

"You could have fooled me." replied Doctor Trudeau.

"So...what can I do on that front?" asked Steven.

"Talking about your problems like you do here is a good start."answered Doctor Trudeau.

"I do feel better after our meetings." noted Steven.

"Then that means it's working." said Doctor Trudeau.

"So, what else?" asked Steven.

"Be open with your family and friends. You can't hide when something is bothering you." answered Doctor Trudeau.

"I've got better at that." answered Steven.

"Honestly, it sounds like you're already on your way." stated Doctor Trudeau.

"Actually, I was thinking of one more thing." confessed Steven.

"What is it?" asked Doctor Trudeau curious.

"Increasing my Paxil dosage." answered Steven.

"It's at twenty milligrams now so w can go up to thirty." offered Doctor Trudeau.

"That sounds great." replied Steven happily.

"Anything else bothering you?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"I'm sure we'll have to face Blue and Yellow Diamond. But, I'm actually doing well at handling that." answered Steven.

"You made a lot of progress since we began." replied Doctor Trudeau proudly.

"Thanks to you and the gems." said Steven.

"I do have another question." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"What are you going to do after this is over?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven confused.

"What are you long term plans for the future?" asked Doctor Trudeau.

Steven thought, but only drew a blank.

"It's okay not to know." said Doctor Trudeau.

"Really?" asked Steven worried.

"I didn't decided on becoming a therapist until high school." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." said Steven.

Doctor Trudeau looked at the time.

"Our time is up Steven." noted Doctor Trudeau.

"Wow. Time really flew by." mused Steven.

"It has a way of that doing." said doctor Trudeau.

"Same time?" asked Steven.

"Of course." answered Doctor Trudeau.

Steven left and departed with his dad.

"How'd it go." asked Greg.

"We're upping my Paxil to thirty and he said I made progress." answered Steven.

"That's great to hear Stu - ball." replied Greg proudly.

"Hey dad, when'd you decided to become a rock star?" asked Steven.

"Well, I wouldn't say star." said Greg.

"You are to me." said Steven nonchalant.

Greg took a moment to appreciate that.

"I was into music in high school even if my parents hated it." said Greg.

"Am I ever going to meet my grandpa and grandma?" asked Steven.

"I don't think they'd understand the gem stuff." answered Greg.

Steven accepted this.

"It wasn't until I toured the thirty nine states of this great country that I really found myself." noted Greg.

"Maybe I could do that...when I get older." proposed Steven.

"Sure thing." said Greg.

"Thanks dad." said Steven grateful.

"No problem." replied Greg.

* * *

The two departed from the office and returned home. As they drove through Beach City, Steven couldn't help but look fondly on the homes and landmarks he knew so fondly. Finally, they arrived back home. To their surprise: Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot where waiting. Greg said hello before saying goodbye to Steven and returning to the car wash. Steven sat down on the wooden stairs outside with the trio of gems.

"So...what's up?" asked Steven curious.

"We wanted to see how your meeting went." answered Peridot.

"I'm going to up my Paxil." said Steven.

the three gems shared a confused look.

"We have no clue what that means." said Lapis dryly.

"It's a good thing." said Steven.

"We'll take your word for it." shrugged Bismuth.

"I've also decided to travel the country." revealed Steven.

"What?!" asked the trio in horror.

"You're leaving?!" asked Lapis horrified.

"Where will I find another Steven as good as you?!" asked Peridot petrified.

"Was it my fault?!" asked Bismuth guilty.

"It's no one's fault and it won't be for a few years." said Steven.

The trio let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, we can all go together!" declared Peridot.

"I'm afraid not." said Steven reluctantly.

"Why not?" asked Lapis surprised.

"This is something I need to do alone." answered Steven.

The three became concerned.

"I need a life outside of all this gem stuff and this is a journey only I can go on." explained Steven.

I think i get is." said Bismuth.

"We can keep touch over the internet and it's still a while off." noted Steven.

"If you have to do this, then I support you." said Peridot.

"We all do." added Bismuth.

"Of course." confirmed Lapis.

Steven headed inside.

"Hey Steven!" called Amethyst.

"How did your meeting go?" asked Pearl.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl sat down with Steven on the couch while Topaz (with no room) stood next to them.

"My Paxil is being upped." answered Steven.

"I'm sure that'll be a great help!" declared Pearl, a bit too happy.

"Also, I'm going to leave...in a few years." said Steven.

"Okay." shrugged Amethyst.

"You do whatever you need to." added Garnet.

"We're totally with you." added Pearl.

Steven quickly caught on.

"You saw this coming with Future Vision." stated Steven.

"Once you left, I couldn't help but peek." confessed Garnet.

"It's fine. At least you already know." replied Steven.

"I know all five of us will be there for you." said Topaz.

"There's seven." noted Steven.

"I don't think that's what she meant." said a voice.

Steven looked up and saw Connie in his room.

"How long have you been there?" asked Steven.

"The whole time." answered Connie.

Connie came down the stairs.

"I'll be with you no matter what." said Connie.

"That goes for all of us." said Amethyst.

"You'll never be alone." said Pearl.

"We'll always be there for you." said Garnet.

Steven began to get watery eyed.

"You guys." said Steven, as they hugged.

* * *

Time passed and soon he sun began to set. Connie phoned her parents telling them she'd be home late as she was helping Steven and they where fine with this. By now, they felt plenty comfortable letting her stay with Steven and his unique family. Once night came, Steven slipped outside and walked to the top of the Temple. He sat down on the cliff edge and watched the ocean. Connie followed Steven and sat next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Connie.

"I can think of something more beautiful." said Steven.

"What's that?" asked Connie.

"You." answered Steven.

The two shared a kiss.

"It seems like that battle on the beach was forever ago." mused Steven.

"Right, but there's no need to dwell." noted Connie.

"I'm not. Just...musing." said Steven.

Steven looked at the beach.

"I've come a long way since then." noted Steven.

"I'm glad to hear that." replied Connie.

"It's all thanks to you, dad and gems." said Steven.

"Don't forget Doctor Trudeau." said Connie.

"That's true." chuckled Steven.

Steven laid down and Connie followed suit. They looked at the vast space.

"I know I'll have to deal with the Diamonds someday. But, I'll be okay because of all of you." said Steven.

Steven leaned over and shared a kiss with Connie.

A/N: That's how we end the story with a nice Steven and Connie scene. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, I plan to take some time off Steven Universe now that the show is done to focus on other endeavors. However, I do plan to return and I have a possible sequel in the works. But, I am not sure if I will continue this or now. I have plenty to draw from, it'll be the will to keep going and time that decides it. regardless, I hope you check out my others works and thanks for the support. Please review.


End file.
